Coming Back Home
by FireDragon1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru discover that they are not from this dimension but from the DBZ dimension. Now, their going to find their true parents. I finally finished! Ch 25 is up with the epilogue, see what happens on the final battle against Wiseman.
1. prologe, ch1

Usagi sat in her balcony starting at the moon

"Hello and welcome to my first crossover Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon fanfic. Me and my partner Water dragon have worked on this day and night to bring you what I hope would be this great fic ^-^;;;"

Water Dragon "Yeah, me and Fire dragon hope you like it. ^-^"

Fire Dragon "I know that we are not so good writers, but we do our best. So, please excuse our grammar errors, poor diction, bad spelling, lack of any sense whatsoever, and err…and all the other poor writer stuff."

Water Dragon "HEY, talk for yourself! I don't do any of that stuff!"

Fire Dragon "Yeah, whatever you say…Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW or else!" –Water Dragon whacks Fire Dragon in the head and drags her away-

"Sorry she didn't mean it. However please review, Ja ne. Enjoy."

Disclaimer:

Fire Dragon "We…we…" 

"C'mon FD you can do it"

"we…wedon'townSailorMoonorDragonBallZNaokoTakeu-chiandsomeotherbigcompanydoes!" FD says in the verge of tears.

"Good, here's a treat for you" WD gives FD a small cookie and pats her head. 

"Ummm…cookie"

~~DBZ and SM Xover ch1~~

Coming back home

Usagi sat in her balcony staring at the moon.She had been doing that a lot lately.Exactly six months ago the defeating of Chaos had happened.Usagi remembered that day vividly, how all her friends had died, and were resurrected.How the StarLights had left the day after.For an entire week all the scouts had been waiting for another attack but it never came.Then they went their separated ways and little by little they fell apart.Ami attended summer school for her doctoring major.Rei left for a 'spiritual reconciliation' although nobody believed it since she left with Yuuchirou (sp?).Minako was trying out for a new Sailor V movie and Makoto was in a Chef School.

They hadn't had a scout meeting since the Outers told them that they where leaving for a concert tour in America.She looked down to Luna who was asleep over one of her stuffed bunnies.Sighing, she continued looking towards the moon.Only Mamoru stayed with her, taking her to dates and buying her stuff.She smiled at the memories *Well who would have thought that my Mamo-chan would have been the only one here with me* She sighed.She had thought at first that he only stayed with her because of their destiny, but now she knew that he loved her sincerely.She had matured since that time, but she still suffered from ditzy and clumsiness attacks from time to time.

That night she had received a call from Setsuna asking them to have a scout meeting the next afternoon. *Oh my god, maybe she is leaving too, just like the Outers, or maybe there is another threat? * Thinking about this she drifted into a light sleep (or so she thought) After what it seemed a moment she felt a pair of sharp claws on her leg. 

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" 

"Usagi, I have been calling you for the last five minutes" A very pissed Luna yelled from under the stuffed bunny that had been thrown at her."Usagi, you're going to be late to the scout meeting." 

"What? You're saying that I slept thought all morning?Ohgodohgodohgod I'm gonna be late, Rei is gonna kill me!"Usagi yelled in panic running like mad towards the Shrine.

-In the Shrine-

"Where is that Odango Atama?" Rei said pacing up and down.

"You know that Usagi is always late Rei, so I don't know what is the big deal." Minako tried to calm her down. 

"Yeah, she would be late to her own wedding." Makoto chuckled from the other side of the room.

"I will certainly not!" said Usagi puffing, trying to catch her breath.

"Lets be real Usagi YOU WOULD" Rei grinned. 

"No I WOULDN'T"

"Yes you would"

"No I wouldn't"

"Do too" 

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Yes" 

"No"

"Yes" 

"No"

"Yes" 

"No"

That's when one of their famous tongue wars broke. Only when the girls where about to stop the two of them, a person entered the room. Almost unnoticed to everybody but one.

"MAMO-CHAN!!!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs, and went running to him causing him to almost fall. 

"Hey Usako, am I in time?" Mamoru turned to inspect the room.

"What? You mean that Setsuna told you to come too? " Asked Makoto popping a cookie to her mouth.

"Yes, she said that she had to tell me something important."Mamoru shrugged.

A portal appeared in the middle of the room revealing Sailor Pluto and disappearing after she went through."Hello your Majesties" She bowed "I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to come."

"No, what happened?"Mamoru asked.

"Are there any threats?"Rei said frowning.

"Its something wrong with the future?" Usagi asked holding Mamoru's hand.Mamoru gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.All the scouts bombarded Setsuna with questions until she held a hand up.

"No, it's nothing like that." She gave them a soft smile motioning them to sit down, then looked at Mamoru and Usagi.

"What I will tell you will sound strange but please do not interrupt me until I'm finished." Setsuna took a deep breath "I don't know how to say this to you guys, but umm, Mamoru and Usagi, you two…well you two are not from this world." She shut her eyes expecting being bombarded with more questions for the second time in the day, but when nothing came she opened one eye tentatively and then opened both eyes watching how another six pairs of eyes blinked at her in total confusion.

"What!" Usagi said shocked "What do you mean not from this world?" 

"Yes, you see it's kind of a funny story, haha." Setsuna said scratching the back of her head "Well instead of me telling you the story come with me and I'll show you." She tapped her staff three times in the floor and a portal opened."Please step inside and I'll explain everything."

One by one the senshi, Mamoru and Usagi entered the dark pass way into a dark and foggy room. 

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon walks back the stage and smiles "Well, that was the end of ch1. Hurray!!! We hope you liked it. There will be many, many more from where that came from, so I want many reviews to post the other chapters."

Water Dragon "Hey! That's blackmail!!! You can't do that to our readers!"

Fire Dragon "I can and I will, just watch me! And for you –points to the readers- you better review or no more Mwahahahaha!!!"

Water Dragon "I knew I shouldn't have let her out of her small room." Shakes her head.

Fire Dragon "small room, my precious white jacket, tall handsome guys in white…(drools, all starry eyed. Then shakes her head to clear it) Anyway I will be waiting for all of your reviews. Ja"


	2. ch 2

Every one went in and Setsuna took them towards a door between all the fog

Fire Dragon enters the stage with a long face, almost crying, holding some papers at hand."I regret with all my heart to tell you that this…is…a Mamoru/Usagi fic!!! Muah…that is SO not fair!!!"

Water dragon walks in too with a stern face. "Shut up, we agreed a long ago that this would be a Mamo-chan/Usagi fic so stop whining."

FD "But this is not fair!I thought you would change your mind!"

WD "NO! This is a Mamo-chan/Usagi fic and that's the end of it!"

FD "It's there something I can do to change your mind? Polish your boots, cook you dinner? Anything!!!"

WD "What? You what to poison me or something? NO!"

"Fine then, but the next one, I'm making it Usa/somebody else fic."

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." WD rolls her eyes and walks away shaking her head.

"K…well I hope you like our new chapter ^-^ and remember to R&R, bye."

~~DBZ and SM ch2~~

Coming back home

Shadows of the past 

Everyone went in and Setsuna took them towards a door between the fog." In the Silver Millennium, after the battle with Beryl, your mother Queen Serenity as you know sent you all to be reborn in the future.However on the way here, the crystal that held Princess Serenity went, or drifted other way.Because of the link that exists between Endymion and Serenity the crystal that held Endymion followed her and ended up with her."

"O…k, so why are we here then?"Mamoru asked skeptically. 

"Well, I searched for you two, but then I found that you two already were born to other families. I had to retrieve you from that world and take you to this one.Here let me show you what happened there."

Setsuna bent to search behind a desk that magically appeared from nowhere. Everybody could hear papers ruffling, and some pots and pans being thrown over her head landing noisily on the floor."AHA I got it!"She said triumphantly waving something that looked a lot like a remote control in her hand. "Now if you be so kind of looking over there" She said in a clerkly manner.From out of nowhere a screen appeared.

-In the screen-

Two women walked in the street pushing a carriage.One had a short blue hair and blue eyes, and the other one had long black hair and black eyes.In the carriage where seated two babies.With a close up (like a bad cheap movie) the image zoomed focusing into the two children A five-year-old Mamoru was holding a just born baby with light blue eyes and golden hair. "Usagi!" the senshi gasped watching the pair.Suddenly explosions erupted in the city, several blasts hit some of the buildings surrounded the two women.One of the blasts sent the women flying, leaving the carriage alone in the street.One of the buildings collapsed, sending boulders directly towards them.In a split of a second a flash of light appeared.As if in slow motion, they saw Setsuna taking the babies and disappearing.The boulders fell squashing the carriage. 

-Back to the Time Gates-

The screen went blank and everybody waited for Setsuna to speak."So as you see you two are not from this world." She said as if it was the most natural thing to say.Mamoru and Usagi just looked at each other speechless.*Well at least Usagi is taking it well* Setsuna thought.As if on cue Usagi started to wail falling into the ground crying *I talked too fast* Setsuna groaned. 

"You mean that Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa aren't my real parents?" She said between sobs.

"No, Usagi they aren't.You see, when I came back with you two I couldn't take you to live with me here in the Time Gates." She motioned them to look around "So I took you to a adoption center.Usagi was adopted immediately by her former parents.Mamoru on the other hand had a concussion from one of the boulders, that's why he can't remember any of his memories from before.I told the director of the orphanage that he had been in a car accident and that he had amnesia.And well, the rest is history."

"Why?"Mamoru whispered. 

"What?" Setsuna whirled around to see a _very_ upset Mamoru clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?"Usagi went to his side and put a hand over his shoulder.

"You had a destiny to fulfill Mamoru, and now that you had gone through half of the journey I thought that it was only fair if I told you the truth."Setsuna looked at Mamoru and Usagi with sad eyes. "Now, I can grant you passage to this world so you can see your parents."Usagi's eyes brightened with hope and turned to look at Mamoru who had an unreadable expression.Mamoru's mind was whirling wildly with thoughts and possibilities *parents… I always wanted to know who I was, now I can, but I don't know.I can't show any weakness* Usagi saw that Mamoru was lost in thought.

"Mamo-chan"

"…" 

"Mamo-chan I'm talking to you." Usagi waved a hand in front of his eyes until he snapped out of it. "Mamo-chan what are you thinking?" she whispered.

"I…I" He muttered, "I think that this is to sudden and that we should study all the possibilities." He said indifferently, although hoping that Usagi would insist to go.

Usagi jumped in front of him rolling her eyes "Now you sound like Ami, no offense Ami." Usagi looked at Ami.

"None taken" Ami said in a small voice. 

"Come on Mamo-chan, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know, I don't know how they will react when they see us. Or how we will react." Mamoru finished the last words only above whispering, more to himself than to the others.

"Don't you worry Mamo-chan I will be there with you.I will be at your side at all times." Usagi said hugging Mamoru.

"And don't forget about us." Minako chirped jumping up and down in front of them. 

"What are you talking about?" Usagi turned to see all of her senshi.

"Well you didn't actually think that we were letting you go by yourselves, right Odango?" Rei stepped up smiling. 

"You will be lost without us." Makoto stepped besides Rei. 

"Yes princess, we wouldn't let you go alone, we are here to protect you." Ami said shyly. 

"Thanks you guys!" Usagi hugged all the senshi.

"Well since everything has been worked out I will send you to the Z world." Setsuna said waving her staff.A black portal opened appearing in the other end the Black Forrest.

"Wait Setsuna…" Usagi couldn't say anymore before she felt herself being pushed through.All the others fell into the ground, Minako being the last.

"Ups…"

"Well that's it for ch 2 stay tuned for the next chapter Tada!

And remember I will make an Usa/somebody else fic any time soon."

PS.I am using the Japanese names, but I really don't know much of it.The only thing that I have seen are the TV series in cartoon network, so if something does not concord with the Japanese version don't frame me. Ja ne.


	3. real ch 3

"Ups… sorry, I just wanted to see what was in the other side

Water Dragon jumps up and down with joy "We got 5 reviews!!! Hurray!!! I'm so happy ^-^ I love reviews so much." Almost crying "Thank you guys.You are the best"

"Hello everybody!" Fire Dragon walks into the room (cricket sounds and a faint cough are heard in the back ground."Fine! Be that way!" angry readers glare daggers at FD"About the doubled chapter the thing was that when I posted it, it said something about transfer error, so I tried to posted it again. So that's what happened gomen. Anyway I only wanted to say that in this story the characters would be a little bit ooc.K? I don't want whiny readers writing that they do not act like this in the actual show."

Water Dragon "That was mean Fire Dragon you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Fire Dragon "Oh, I'm sorry.What I wanted to say was…was…no wait, that really _was_ what I wanted to say (shrugs). Oh well, on with the show."

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z do not belong to us, we are just borrowing for a time" (Fire Dragon looks at the receipt) "Hey Water Dragon do you know if they charge late fee?"

Water Dragon "No, why? You didn't dare rent it on Blockbuster did you?"

(Fire Dragon blushes and kicks dirt with her foot) 

Fire Dragon "Umm, err….I…I…"

Water Dragon "Oh god, not again!!! You owe me a hundred bucks already!!!"(Water Dragon chases Fire Dragon out the stage) "I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!!!" 

Starting from the wrong foot.

"Ups… sorry, I just wanted to see what was in the other side."Minako said embarrassed.

"Ouch" Ami said from under Minako.

"Makoto, take your foot out of my ribs!" Rei yelled. 

"Umm, Usako,"

"Yes Mamo-chan?" 

"Could you please get off me, I'm starting to get numb" Mamoru muffled and Usagi scrambled off Mamoru blushing profusely. 

"Ok, Puu, where do we go now?"Usagi said not even turning to see the others get on their feet.

"…"

"Puu?"

"…"

"Puu, where are you?" 

"Where did she go?" Makoto looked around. 

"Hey you guys, I think we're not in Kansas anymore." Makoto whispered looking around.

"Great now we are stuck here not knowing where to go, without a place to stay or money!" Rei snapped glaring daggers at Mina

"I said I was sorry!!!" Mina defended herself. 

"Well since we _are_ stuck here we should look for a city or at least some shelter." Ami took out her mini computer when Usagi started to sob uncontrollably. 

"No! Now we are trapped here and I…I c-couldn't even say good bye to Ikuko-mama or Kenji-papa or Naru-chan or Luna, or even Shingo!" She said between sobs until all the senshi went to comfort her.

"Setsuna will take care of everything Usako." Mamoru embraced her whispering comforting words to her."Now as Ami said we have to start to look for…whatever we have to find." 

Mamoru, Usagi and the senshis started walking into a clearing when "BOOM" a strong energy blast was heard not too far away.The senshis immediately headed towards the sound of a fight, but they found something that they didn't expect. 

A man around his early 20's with black spiky hair was fighting a green youma, and seemed like they where equally matched. "We have to help him you guys." Makoto said falling into a fighting stance. 

"Right!" everyone cried.

"Mars power"

"Venus power"

"Mercury power"

"Jupiter power"

"Moon Eternal power"

"MAKE UP!"

Mamoru reached inside his green jacket (FD: I'm sorry but I had to put it there. I promise that I will get rid of it later^-^;;;) pulling out a red rose and transforming into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Hold it right there, I am Sailor Moon champion of justice.I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and in the name of the moon!"

"Mars!"

"Venus!"

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"We will punish you!" they all cried in unison.

"Why can't I never finish the speech by myself? Or why do I even have to say the damn thing anyways?" Sailor Moon murmured darkly under her breath.

~~~$@~~~$@

**F**rom the other side of the hill several people where watching the fight as if they where in a picnic.Sailor Moon not wanting any of them hurt walked towards them. 

"You better leave or you could be hurt." Usagi said to them concerned, looking at the strange group while they stared at her like she had sprung a second head. In the group, there were another three men that looked a lot like the one that was fighting, one was tall and older, the other was also tall but noticeably younger, and the last one was short and mean looking.This last one started laughing his head off. 

"Hey little girl, you and your little friends are the ones that better leave before YOU get hurt." He said still laughing (guess who that one was ^-~) 

"We were just trying to help you big jerk!" Jupiter said forming fists with her hands.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" The man fell into a fighting stance when one of the 3 women that were there yelled 

"Don't you even DARE fight a girl Vegeta!"

Tuxedo Kamen who had been standing behind them looked at her direction with his pride hurt 

"Excuuuse me, thanks anyway lady, but we don't need to be protected from anybody." Tuxedo Kamen humped. 

Vegeta laughed "With that outfit you are the one that needs to be protected the most boy!!!"

Mamoru growled and stepped forward glaring at Vegeta who only smirked. Mamoru smirked back and Vegeta charged against him.Although Mamoru was good at fighting, since he had some self-defense and Karate classes and having good agility by being T. K. (I'm too damn lazy to write it ^-^* gomen) He was surprised by the strength and velocity of his opponent.T. K. was only able to dodge the hits, when a Venus love me chain stopped Vegeta's fist from making contact within inches of his face. 

"You are not going to hurt the prince!" Sailor Venus said while holding Vegeta who looked very pissed at the moment.

"Well lady, if you wanna help me you have to hold _him_ back, not _me_." Vegeta said smirking evilly. 

"I wasn't talking about you!" Venus snapped, "I was talking about Tuxedo Kamen!"

"A prince! In that Halloween custom! Hahahahah I'll show you what means to be a prince!" Vegeta spat.T. K. threw a rose breaking Venus' chain.

"Thanks Venus, but this is my fight." They started fighting again, but Tuxi (^-^ just for you Water Dragon) found himself dodging again, although some of his punches did hit home.Vegeta disappeared from in front of Tuxedo Kamen and reappeared behind him kicking him on the back, sending him to the ground.While being down, Tux attacked him with a rose hurting Vegeta on the face. 

"ROSES?You're fighting with _roses_, that just confirms my theory!!!" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.

Fire Dragon (in sing song) "I finished the chapter, I finished the chapter, YAY aren't I cool?"(Rotten tomatoes fly over her head) "Hah, ya'll have bad aim." SQUASH!!! "Well not all of you –wipes face with the receipt- and remember what we learned today, guys:(all the audience repeats at the same time) return your rents on time or suffer the wrath of Water Dragon and late fees!"Fire Dragon walks off stage.

PS. FD "If someone knows how to delete a chapter please let me know, 'cuz I have no idea how is it done. (Blushes bright red) Well what did you expect, is the first time that something like that has happened to me." (Walks away muttering under her breath)


	4. ch 4

The meeting

Fire Dragon "Hello my dear readers! I'm so pleased to see so many reviews (squeals in delight) To show you a token of my appreciation here is ch 4 of Coming back home."

Water Dragon "Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love you all!!! And to all of you who didn't shame on you."

Fire Dragon "Well without any further adieu here is the story." Disclaimer:FD: God, do we have to write this stupid thing every time? WD (shrugs) I guess so. FD: fine! I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball z.If I did I would be charging you to read this, a Japanese company would be doing the animation, and then DIC would be doing the oh so horrible dub. ~~~DBZ and SM xover ch 4~~~  The meeting 

"ROSES, you're attacking _me!_ with _roses?_That just confirms my theory!!!" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.Now Tux was really pissed with Vegeta and started punching and kicking at major speed.

"Goku…" The other woman said. "Say something, or Vegeta will kill him." 

Goku put his hand behind his back and smiled "Oh…Ok ChiChi." 

He turned to the two fighting "Hey Vegeta, instead of hitting him, why don't we find out why they're here?" He put himself between the two angry men.

"Stay out of it, Kakarott." Vegeta said getting ready to go SSJ."I'm getting bored boy, so I'm going to finish this right now!" he said powering up.

"You should listen to Goku, Vegeta.Why don't we find out what they are doing here." The blue haired woman said 

"Yes Vegeta you should hear what Bulma says." ChiChi said.

"Not right now _woman_, I'm going to teach this brat a lesson." Vegeta replied transforming into SSJ. 

Mercury taking her computer out of her subspace pocket was reading Vegeta's power in it.Ami watched in awe as the power increased steadily in the man in front of her. 

"Be careful T. K. his power level is increasing in a high rate." She said while still analyzing Vegeta.

Bulma noticing Mercury approached her. "That is a nice gadget you have there young lady, is really something else!" Bulma squealed excited in a schoolgirl kind of way.

"Oh, this is my mercury computer and by the way my name is Ami." Mercury said shyly shaking Bulma's hand.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta snarled "making friends with the enemy?" He said while _still_ powering up. (We all know that in the TV series that could take several days -_-!)

Makoto grabbed Ami by the arm and pulled her aside "Do you think it's a good idea to reveal our identities to these people, Mercury?" Makoto whispered to Ami.

"Well for one, we are not in our world, and I don't think they know who the senshis are," Rei answered for Ami "and second, I don't feel any bad vibes coming from anybody except those two hotheads over there" she said pointing towards where Vegeta and T. K. where fighting.

"No bad Vibes?" Mina blinked "Not even from the youma?" she said while pointing at the green alien who obviously wasn't paying attention to them and was now watching the new fight. 

"What's a youma?"Goku asked with his goofy smile, which reminded them of Usagi who, by the way, had been silent all this time.

"A youma is an evil monster that works for the Dark Kingdom." Ami said matter-of-factly. 

"He is no evil, he is Piccolo and he is our friend.HEY GOHAN, PICCOLO COME HERE!" Goku yelled.A second later Gohan and Piccolo walked towards them. "Hey Piccolo, they say that you are evil" Goku said pointing to the girls.Gohan started laughing at the puzzlement of the Namek. "Besides he is a Namek, not a youma.Now that you mention it I haven't heard of a planet called like that." Goku scratched the back of his head.

They where interrupted by a loud thud.Everybody turned to where the sound came from, just to see a battered and bloody T.K. getting up from the ground.Everybody focused their attention to the battle except for Usagi that kept looking where the ladies where.Makoto walked towards Usagi and waved her hand in front of Usagi's face to get her attention. 

"Usagi, are you ok?" She said still waving her hand. 

"I…I" She stuttered. 

"Mamo-chan"

"…"

"Hey Mamo-chan…aren't those the ladies we saw in the Time Gates?" Pointing towards the women Usagi asked Mamoru still looking away.

"What?" T.K. answered turning his head to see what Usagi was talking about.At that exact moment Vegeta sent a Ki blast, hitting T. K.square in the chest.The Ki blast sent T.K. directly into the ground, which landed with a sick THUD.

"MAMO-CHAAANNNN!!!" Usagi wailed while running towards her beloved. 

"Kakarott, that girl wails as bad as your woman." Vegeta said covering his ears. 

Usagi put Mamoru's head in her lap and started to heal him with the Silver Crystal.

"Look what have you done!" Bulma said hitting Vegeta in the back of his head. 

"Don't do that woman!" Vegeta yelled "At least not in front of everybody." He murmured to himself.Little by little Mamoru's wounds healed without leaving scars.

"Wow" Goku breathed, "That crystal works better than a senzu bean." He said amazed. 

"That is the Silver Crystal, the power source of the Moon Kingdom." Ami said still scanning Vegeta's power level.

"Ami, can you just for once shut up!"Almost yelled Rei. 

"Sorry" 

Mamoru regained conscience in Usagi's arms. "Thanks Usako." Mamoru said drowsily.

"Are you ok Mamo-chan?" Usagi said still holding him.

"Yeah, just a little weak." he replied getting up. 

"For what I found during our little sparring session you are weaker than you think, or is it just the story of your life?" Vegeta snorted.

"Vegeta, lets try to be civil here" Goku said grinning, "They were just trying to help us." 

"Yeah, against Piccolo!!!" Goten and Gohan said in unison laughing hysterically. Both of them falling to the ground holding their stomachs still laughing. 

"What I see is a bunch of kids in out of season customs that should mind their own business!" Vegeta growled.

"Now stop it Vegeta" Bulma said hitting him in the head again.

"Ouch!!!, I told you not to do that again woman!" Vegeta said in a hurt tone.

"So stop it then!"Bulma snapped. 

"Wait" ChiChi said, speaking for the first time "didn't you just called her Usagi" she said in a broken voice pointing where Usagi and Mamoru where getting up.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

In the distance nobody noticed a figure standing in a nearby hill, looking at them."Incredible, they are here just like that creepy guy said they would, interesting." A feminine voice said, although her face couldn't be seen in the shadows."Very well, maybe I'll give the old man a chance." She said smirking before disappearing.

FD "That's all you guys! Wow, my first cliffhanger. Isn't cool? Well got to go, unfortunately I don't have any wisdom thoughts that I would like to leave you with…"

WD whispering"Well that would be a first"

FD "…I'll pretend I didn't heard that. So, anyway 'till next time Ja."


	5. ch 5 introductions

Introductions

"Welcome to ch5!We hope you like it.In this chapter I know that things didn't go this way in the real series, but I screwed it up a little so it could fit…" Fire dragon cowards behind Water dragon expecting flying rotten food. Water Dragon "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" "Umm…nothing?Never mind. –She walks to the front again- And anyway it's our story so we can do whatever we want with it, so there!" (some old shoes fly towards her)

-Water Dragon sighs- "Whatever, just present the chapter and be done with it!"

"Well here it is TADA: our new chapter.For all of you dear readers who are following us with this story, I want to tell you something important: **we are posting chapters once a week every Monday.** So you know when to look for us *_* Enjoy!!!" Fire Dragon runs off the stage, some readers scream bloody murder and go after her. Water Dragon shrugs and follows her.

Disclaimer:Water Dragon "I'm thinking…(still thinking) … … ……(pondering about the meaning of life)… nope, that's not it…ummm… … (snaps her fingers) now I remember, it looks like Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z do not belong to me, and I still haven't figure out why."(looks puzzled)Walks out the stage still pondering.

~~Ch 5 DBZ and SM Xover~~

Introductions

"Wait" Chichi said, speaking for the first time "didn't you called her Usagi?" she said in a broken voice pointing to where Usagi and Mamoru where getting up. 

"Yeah, that is Usagi and her boyfriend Mamoru" Minako said in a casual tone and started to make introductions "and by the way I am Minako, and the tall girl with her hair on a ponytail over there is Makoto, she is known as Sailor Jupiter and she is the greatest cook in the whole world" 

"That is not true" Makoto said blushing.

"And that over there is Rei," She said pointing at a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. Minako continued without paying any attention to what Makoto said. "She is Sailor Mars and she is a priestess in a shrine and she can read the fire and do some other totally cool stuff" She took a deep breath and continued with her rambling 

"The one with the computer is Ami, known as Sailor Mercury, and she is _so _smart, I think she has an IQ of 500"She said taking the blue haired senshi by the shoulders.

"Actually that is not true, I…" Ami was cut off by Minako, who went to stand in front of Usagi and Mamoru. 

"Usagi is Sailor Moon our leader and she is the Moon Princess too. -She grinned and made a gesture like she was modeling a doll- isn't it great? And Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen and he is in college studying to be a doctor and he has his own apartment.That is so cool, I want my own apartment, maybe some day when I get to be a famous actress."Minako had stars on her eyes thinking on an apartment of her own. 

Everybody started amazed in how the girl was talking non-stop.

"And finally I am the senshi of love and beauty Sailor Venus, -she gave them her victory Sailor V pose ^^v- and did I mention that I am going to be the most famous and greatest actress, I already filmed some Sailor V movies and did some modeling, and I do sing pretty good too…"

"One thing is for sure, she isn't the senshi of modesty." Piccolo murmured to Gohan.

"Tell me about it." Gohan replied smugly. 

  
"…And there are some other senshi too, the Outers, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus but they couldn't be here –she pouted- and Sailor Pluto, she was the one that brought us here because, you see, Usagi and Mamoru were destined to be in our world but they were born here on this world.So we have come here to find their real parents."

"Just great Minako!" A very infuriated Rei yelled, "Now you just have to give them our phone numbers and addresses!" She grabbed the senshi by the shoulders shaking her, ready to kill Minako.

"I thought about that…" Minako looked pensive "But since we are not in our own world, I didn't think that it would work." She shrugged.

"Well, you just gave them our bios and we still don't know who they are!!!" Yelled Rei losing her patience, ready to pounce Minako.

Goten seeing no harm in revealing their names walked toward Minako. "Well, my name is Goten, this is my dad Goku, my mom Chichi, and my brother Gohan –he pointed the group of people behind him- Those over there are the Briefs: Bulma, Trunks, and the spiky haired is Vegeta as you already know.That is Krillin and his wife 18. Yamcha, and Tien, and Piccolo, and we are the Special Forces of the earth or the Z Senshi. Nice to meet you."Goten shook Minako's hand with a goofy smile just like Goku's.

"Great brat, now they know who we are." Vegeta snarled at Goten.

"Well Vegeta that was pretty obvious with us yelling at each other you know." Goten said stating the obvious, making Vegeta more pissed.

Chichi seamed to snap out of shock when trembling, she asked, looking at Minako "What did you said young lady?"She grasped Goku's arm to steady herself. 

"I said that since we are in other world…" Minako said repeating what she told Rei turning to see Chichi.

"No, no, before that…what you said before that, about them." She pointed where the couple where standing up.

"Oh that Mamoru and Usagi are from this world and they are looking for their parents." Minako said matter-of-factly.Chichi's legs buckled under her, but before she hit the ground Goku catched her.A soft groan escaped from Bulma's throat hearing this for the first time.

"Liar, you are lying!" Goku said getting really upset, still supporting his wife.

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma started to step back, and to everyone's surprise Vegeta was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Prove it!" he growled, looking down to see his pale wife.

"We… we can't" Usagi whispered regrettably and turned to embrace Mamoru, who hugged her.

"But I can." A new voice appeared behind everybody. 

"Pluto!"The senshis surrounded her asking franticly where she had been.

"Where were you?" 

"What happened to you?"

"We were all so worried" All the senshis said at the same time. Cornering the senshi of time they drilled her with questions until Goku's voice cut them from their little world. 

"You said that you could prove it." Goku let go of Chichi, giving her to Gohan so he could support her, and walked toward Sailor Pluto in a _very_ menacing manner.(FD: don't you just love Goku when he walks menacingly? Imagine him with a scowl just like Vegeta's –drools-) 

"What are they talking about?" Goten had a puzzled look in his face. "Gohan…Gohan I'm talking to you!" Goten shook Gohan on the shoulder.When Gohan turned Goten gasped "Dude you're as white as a sheet of paper" Gohan only could shake his head in complete shock.

"It-It can't be, it can't be…" Gohan whispered in complete transfixion looking at Usagi. 

Goten turned towards Trunks "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on!?"He said frustrated.

"I have no idea." Trunks shrugged, looking just as puzzled as Goten, but decided to stay quiet.

"Well, I'm waiting woman!" Vegeta snapped. "Explain yourself!!!" Vegeta walked to Pluto. If looks could kill poor Pluto would have been dead long ago.

"It's you!" Bulma gasped covering her mouth. Her gaze was glued to Pluto. Once again all color drained from her face.

"Who?!? What do you mean?" Vegeta formed a fist."How come you know her?" He snapped at her. Vegeta was loosing his patience really fast now.Pluto knew that she was walking in very thin ice around this people.

"I…I saw her in my dreams right after they died…" She looked at Mamoru and Usagi. "She told me that everything was going to be ok."Bulma whispered before nearly passing out.

"Yes, it was me Bulma-san, and yes, I told you that your children where in a safe place." Setsuna's eyes softened looking at Bulma and Chichi. Setsuna walked to them with her hand outstretched in front of her trying to reach them.But before she could go near them Goku and Vegeta were in front of her, on fighting position, ready to fight if it was necessary. (Well in Vegeta's case he wanted to fight her even if it wasn't necessary.)

"Wait!" Usagi yelled "Puu, you mean that these people… that these people are… our" Usagi couldn't finish the sentence. She just could lean into Mamoru who was the only one/thing that was keeping her standing by now.

"Your parents yes Usagi. And they both are from the Saiyan race." Setsuna smiled at Usagi.

"Now I'm completely lost." Goten said dropping his shoulders feeling left out, and more confused that ever.

"Its quite simple." Pluto said smiling at Goten. 

"Goku and Chichi are Usagi's parents, and Vegeta and Bulma are Mamoru's." She said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Everybody gasped. 

Piccolo looked bewildered at Goku, and Vegeta "Well, if these children are who you say they are…" he said frowning, and pausing to think "I _do _know of Goku's and Chichi's daughter, but I thought that the boy had been adopted by Bulma."Piccolo raised an eyebrow questioning Bulma.

*Just my luck! I don't even know who my real parents are here! * Mamoru thought grimly. 

"Well…" Bulma said hesitating "There is something that I never told you guys." taking a deep breath she started her tale.Behind her Vegeta gave one of those looks that screamed 'Why Me!?!?!'

I should end it here shouldn't I? 

Nah… I'm going to be a good girl and keep writing so enjoy ;0)

Reunited

**B**ulma stood in front of all of them and cleared her throat. "Vegeta was sent here by Frieza before they came to destroy this planet, to see if we were a threat to him.This was before _He _–pointing at Vegeta- came with Nappa, and Goku beat the living crap out of them." At this, Vegeta glared at Goku who was too busy with Chichi. "He told Gohan, Goku, and Krillin that Goku was 'Kakarott', another Saiyan, the only survivor from their race besides him since he had killed Nappa after his defeat on the battle earlier with Gohan and the rest."(FD: I know, I know, it didn't happen like that, but I told you earlier that I would change some things so my story would fit.And anyways I didn't want to get into the whole Radditz thing; my story is too long already to put that story on here.WD: liar, the thing is that you haven't seen those episodes. FD (blushes) Well, who asked you anyways? (blows raspberries at WD)

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyway," Bulma continued "I was out looking for the Dragon Balls with the radar when I saw the space pod landing. –She let out a sigh- Out of curiosity, I went to see what was it, or if it had any survivors.When I got there, I found him…" Pointing at Vegeta. Bulma chuckled."He looked so cute with this lost look in his face…" Bulma said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hmph, lets stick to the blasted story woman." Vegeta growled. 

"Well as I was saying, I found him and fell in love with him."She said in an embarrassed tone. Bulma moved to stand besides Vegeta who to everyone's surprise put his arm around her waist. 

"Oh great, that means that even in this world we are not humans." Usagi whispered to Mamoru who only nodded his head.

"To make a long story short, the time that he spent in Chikyuu he spent it in my house.After he left I discovered that I was pregnant." Blushing Bulma dropped her eyes to the ground founding the grass very interesting for some reason.

Piccolo looked at Bulma and then at Vegeta. "Well how come none of us knew about him?" He said motioning with his head to Mamoru. 

"Well, you see Goku and Chichi knew since Goku could feel his Ki, and Yamcha knew too." Bulma pointed at Yamcha. All eyes turned to him. Yamcha paled at all the attention that he was getting, wishing that he were in any other place on earth instead of where he was standing.

"You knew?"Goten asked making Yamcha to swallow rather noisily.

"Well yes, I was going out with Bulma some months before all this happened, and I left before Vegeta landed.After I came back I found her like that!"He said motioning towards Bulma with his hands forming a big circle over his stomach. 

Bulma smiled kindly at him. "Yamcha was nice enough to offer to give the child a name but I refused his proposal, and decided to tell everyone that I had adopted.When Vegeta returned 3 years later, we met at Namek.He was very surprised to see me and asked me what I was doing there, but when I was going to respond Chibi-Mamoru pocked his head from behind me.Vegeta almost went thru a fit." Bulma giggled. "Being Mamoru the heir of the '_Magnificent'_ Prince of all Saiyans he moved in to live with us.A year later Chichi surprised us with the news that she was expecting." She turned and gave Chichi a small smile, but the smile turned sad just as fast. "Months after the birth of Usa-chan, a battle broke in the city…a big boulder crushed the carriage where little Mamoru and Usagi where, killing them both…or so we thought."Bulma was in the verge of tears clenching her hands.

"That is the scene that we witnessed in the Time Gates." Usagi whispered taking Mamoru's hand.

"Well then," Piccolo said looking at Vegeta, then frowned. "Vegeta, why where you so surprised when Mirai Trunks appeared?"Vegeta mumbled something incoherent under his breath, which almost none of the presents could understand.

"What did you say Vegeta? I couldn't hear you." Goku said smiling at Vegeta since he had heard him loud and clear with his Saiyan hearing. 

"I SAID! That I thought that I wouldn't commit the same mistake twice!" Vegeta said grumpily. Out of the blue a magical frying pan flew toward Vegeta's head. 

"Hmph."

Feeling how tense the air was, Chichi spoke."Well, I think that all of us have a lot catching up to do." She said smiling.Usagi smiled and ran to hug her, Goku went and embraced them pulling Gohan and Goten with him making a big group hug. 

"Thank you for accepting us." Usagi wept. By now Chichi was weeping too.Just then a weird noise erupted from the middle of the group.

"Umm, I think that all of this excitement has made me hungry." Goku grinned scratching the back of his head.All the other sweat dropped except for Usagi. 

"Yes! Food! I'm really hungry."She followed Goku where the baskets where.

**B**ehind the group Mamoru stood by himself since he had moved silently away when Usagi and her 'new' family had been hugging. He noticed Bulma and Trunks walking his way.He stood uncomfortable looking at the ground. 

"Let me see your eyes." Bulma said looking at Mamoru questionably, taking off his kamen, she looked into his eyes.

"What?" He said baffled.

"Look at me." She ordered.Looking at her eyes he saw sadness, hope, and finally happiness and joy. "It _is_ you!" She said pulling him into a hug, crying. 

Mamoru's first reaction was of shock, stiffening, and disbelief, but then he slowly returned the hug. 

"I…I, I'm sorry I don't know how to act, I never had a family before." He said above a whisper, casting his head down.

"Oh, my poor dear." She said hugging him even harder.

"Umm…Mom…" Trunks said tentatively "I think you should let go of him now." 

"Hmm?" Bulma could only say with pure bliss as she hugged her long lost son.

"I think that you should let him go now" Trunks urge her.

"Why?" Bulma replied rather annoyed with Trunks. 

"Because he's starting to turn blue." He said pointing to a suffocating Mamoru.After she let go Mamoru was finally able to breath again.

"Well I guess I have a big bro now!" Trunks moved smiling to Mamoru with his hand outstretched taking Mamoru's hand into a handshake, and giving him a quick hug.

Not too far away all the senshis sighed.Some "Awww's" and 'Owww's' where heard where the entire Brief family –Well almost all the entire Brief family- was congregated.Vegeta was separated from them still eyeing Mamoru.

~~~

The senshis who were standing not too far away from the new reunited family, made a group huddle and started whispering to each other.

Makoto frowned. "Umm, I don't know you guys," Makoto said "But I don't see any way in how Mamoru can be related to him." She pointed to Vegeta. All the senshis nodded in agreement.

~~~ 

"Lets go eat something, you should be starving."Bulma said to Mamoru."Vegeta! Come here and eat with us!" She yelled at him. 

"Grr." Was the only response that he gave. Vegeta walked over to them but sat as far away from Mamoru as he could.Only two separates "Hmph's" where heard as Mamoru and Vegeta looked away from each other and crossed their arms over their chests.

~~~

"I actually can, Makoto, I actually can."Rei said smiling, leaving them behind and walking towards where everybody was eating. "Hurry up you guys, that is if you want to eat something before Usagi eats it all."

-The end-

(of this chapter)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fire Dragon "Oh my god! I actually wrote a long chapter! Unbelievable.You should give me more reviews for that." 

Water Dragon "Well, what do you think? Like, not like, tell me people!!!"

Fire Dragon "Yes, yes please do tell!!! +_+ Ooookay, that didn't sound like me at all, too civilized for my taste (shrugs) oh well.But please review!!!"

Water Dragon "Tell us what you think, (helping an audience member to sit on a couch, and taking out a note pad) looking at the audience it is better than going to the shrink."

Fire Dragon "Yep…o.0 does that means that I don't have to listen to those little voices in my head anymore?"

Water Dragon "Umm, I can help people not do miracles."

Fire Dragon "Oh, ok.And please review.It will be the only thing that will keep me from going insane now that I'll have to go back to school. Nooo!!! T-The little voices…they are talking again…they say that they want more reviews, or they will have to hurt somebody for that."

Water Dragon "Yeah, probably they'll hurt you."

Fire Dragon "Whatever. Then until next time Ja ne."


	6. ch 6

Reunited

Water Dragon is behind her desk with some papers scattered all over.Fire Dragon is behind her peaking over her shoulder to see what the hell she is writing.When Water Dragon sees the readers she elbows FD in the stomach and clears her throat.

"Hi everybody!Before we start this chapter we want to put this author's note for you to understand some little things that we had, how can I say it?"

"Invented on our own?" Fire Dragon says brightly.

"Shut up!!!" Water Dragon elbows Fire Dragon again.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Fire Dragon whines Usagi-like. 

"Anyway, as I was saying before being so brutally interrupted, (glares daggers at Fire Dragon) this is our own little, wicked world, and we do what we want here."

"Yeah that's why we're the authors!" Fire Dragon yells before quickly getting out of Water Dragon's reach. Turning to the readers Fire Dragon smiles wickedly "Anyways, we have to straighten up some things: 

First of all. The ages.As you all know we have tampered a little bit with the characters ages to make it fit.

Gohan, 25.He was 11 when Usagi was born, and that's why her remembers her.

Goten and Trunks, 18.They were born a year after Usagi and Mamoru supposedly died, but they where inside the Chamber of Time and Space twice.That's why they are older.

Mamoru, 21.

Usagi and the senshi, 16.

Michiru & Haruka, 18.(The outer will be in the very last chapters. So don't worry ^-^)

Hotaru, 14.

Setsuna, (looks) 27.

Adults, old, late 30's early 40's (who knows, who cares)

ALERT!!!, ALERT!!!.WARNING!!!, WARNING!!!.

Second, there is not and will not be Pan, Videl, and Bra in this fic.I hate them all! So they will not and I repeat NOT appear in this fic." (Water dragon slowly nods to Fire Dragon in agreement.) "I hate the little B%$*&%.

Third, we, sadly announce that we haven't seen the GT version (breaks down crying) WAAAAAHHHH!, so in consequence we don't know how is the true Trunks character, so, we are using Mirai Trunks as model for GT Trunks.Same goes for Goten who we have no idea how he behaves, so please bare with us.

So…anyway… I hope this will make your understand this fic easier. Ja." 

Water Dragon and Fire Dragon bow to the readers and walk away.

Disclaimer:WD "Not this again…I get so depressed every time I have to think about it.Can you believe that _I_ the Mighty Dragon…"

FD sneaks to the stage and yells, "Yeah, you wish!!! –Stomps away-Mighty Dragon my foot!!!"

WD "…don't own Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z?Unthinkable, isn't it?" sighs and goes away.

**~~CH 6 DBZ and SM Xover~~**

**~~Coming back home~~**

While everybody where trying to eat, all eyes where over Usagi and Goku, who where eating at their 'normal' paces stuffing all that they could on their faces.They where too busy eating to notice the others staring at them.

"Wow, and here I thought that Usagi was the only one capable of eating like that!"Rei said wide-eyed. 

"And I thought that only Goku was able to eat _that_ much food." Krillin said awed only to get elbowed by 18. 

"Of course they would eat like that, their metabolism are very similar, and consequently this explains their eating behavior.Because of the relationship they share, and certain attributes from their alien heritage, those factors would make them behave in such way, or in this case alike." 18 said in a deadpan voice, receiving blank stares from everybody except from Goku, Usagi (who were still eating), Bulma, and Ami. 

"Of course" Ami said snapping her fingers "Why didn't I see that before!"

Minako blink…blink…blink "Umm, Ami could you translate so _we_can understand." A rosy color found its way to Ami's cheeks.

"Well what 18 was saying is that since they are Saiyan and father and daughter, it's only normal for them to eat in such a manner."Ami said as if it was the obvious answer. 

Only several (not very convinced) "Oh's" could be heard from everybody.

"So, girls" Goku said finishing his 12th serving "What brings _you _here, I mean, we now know about Mamoru and Usagi, or do you have family here too?"He said smiling. 

"No, no we are here to protect Mamoru and Usagi as is our duty."Makoto said proudly. 

"Protect? _PROTECT! _You need five weak girls to _protect _you!"Vegeta snorted. 

"I need nobody to protect me."Mamoru said between teeth glaring daggers at Vegeta. 

"What do you mean 'Your duty'?" ChiChi said changing the subject ignoring Vegeta's comment.

"Well you see, in our past lives Usagi here was the princess of the Moon.We-" Rei motioned to the other three"the Sailor Senshi where the Royal Guard, each of us princesses of our respective planets.We sworn to fight against all evil and protect the princess in the Silver Millennium."

"What do you mean you're past lives?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes, our past lives" started Usagi getting a far away look."One thousand years ago existed an alliance called the 'Silver Millennium', this was a time of peace in all the solar system.The ruler was Queen Serenity, my mother. The queen ruled fairly over all the planets on the alliance.The only planet excluded from the peace treaty was the Earth, but since I was bestowed to Prince Endymion of Earth" All five girls pointed at Mamoru, who was about to bite a pastry, but lowered it slowly looking embarrassed "Earth was going to join the alliance. They" Usagi pointed the senshi. "Are the Sailor Senshis, sworn to protect the Silver Millennium, the harmony of the planets and me.They are the champions of the Moon, the fighters of peace, and the protectors of the Moon Queen."

"Good God Usagi, you sound like an under budget tape!" Rei told Usagi.

"You _fight…_ in that short skirts!"Goten said trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"How do you _fly_ without…well…you know." Gohan said embarrassed pointing to their legs.

"We don't fly."Rei said looking at Gohan as if he was out of his mind.

"Nope" Usagi said standing, finally finished with her food "But when we are transformed we can jump really high.Here, let me show you." (FD: Remember, they hadn't de-transformed while they were eating. And, Mamoru had taken his mask off, so he does not have his mask over his face, or the hat. Duh) Taking a deep breath, she jumped the equivalent of a 10-story building.However when she came down she lost her footing and fell flat on her face.Everybody sweat dropped. 

Minako leaned towards Rei and whispered to her ear, "The transformation helps, but it doesn't make miracles." Both Rei and Mina went into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! It's not funny!"Usagi said wailing.

"You said 'with the transformation' what's that?"Trunks asked. 

"Oh well you see, _this_," Mina pointed her fuku, "is not what we wear in the everyday basis." 

"Well obviously." Vegeta said darkly. 

"Anyway, here we'll show you, come on guys."All of them concentrated and a brilliant light engulfed them.When it subsided Mina stood in an orange sundress and orange shoes. 

"See! I told you." Mina chirped.Makoto was wearing baggy shorts and green shirt, Rei a red dress, and Ami a long skirt and blue shirt.

Mamoru went to help Usagi up from where she had landed, and they de-transformed as well.He was wearing gray slacks, black turtleneck and the (very ugly :p) green jacket.Usagi had a pair of pants and a tank top with bunnies printed on it.

"Thank you Mamo-chan."She said kissing him on the cheek.Hearing this Goku got into his 'fatherly mode'. 

"Wait a minute, _Mamo_-_chan_?" He said moving towards them.

"Well…yeah."Usagi said a little apprehensive, cowering behind Mamoru. 

"Young men, how old are you?" Goku said crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Well if my calculations are correct…" Yamcha bumped in 

"He's…umm…let's see…" he started counting his fingers "21!" he said triumphantly at Goku. 

"TWENTY ONE!!!" Goku yelled, "My Usagi is only a baby and you are going out with her?"Goku finished while getting ready to kill Mamoru.Mamoru rolled his eyes *and I thought that Kenji was bad enough*

"I can assure you that my intentions are good Goku." Mamoru said trying to calm down his new soon-to-be father-in-law *another one*- he thought- *and I just was getting used to the idea of one* he sighed.

"Of course Mamo-chan has good intentions." Usagi purred leaning on Mamoru."And one day we're gonna get married."She added looking at Mamoru lovingly. 

"Married!!!" Bulma and Chichi said gleefully, already planning the details in their minds.

"MARRIED!?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FD "(gasps) Oh My God what have we done?!?! We have created a monster!!! (giggles) cool isn't it? But not to worry, I'll make it worse! Stay tuned for our next chapter." 

Water Dragon "In spite of what we had told you before, we are having some technical difficulties (mumbles something about stupid homework) in posting our chapters, so we have decided to post every Friday instead of on Mondays.We are happy to say that we can post another chapter this Friday if, and only if we receive from 8-10 reviews this week."

Fire Dragon "Yeah, *sniff* we only *sniff* got like 4 *sniff* reviews! Whawwww!"

Water Dragon "So now you know, if you want more chapters, we want more reviews." –waves and leaves-


	7. Ch 7 Home

"MARRIED

Fire Dragon walks on the stage smiling like a mad woman. "Hello my darling, dearest, subjects…err…I mean reader. (waves to audience) We asked for them, we got them; you asked for it, you got it. We got our reviews, so you get your chapter. Here it is our new and improved ch 7." 

Water Dragon "Yes! We are so happy with the response that we got from last Monday's request."

Fire Dragon crossing her arms over her chest "Although we had to intimidate all of you to get our reviews." (glares at readers)

Water Dragon gets nervous for the angry mob that is forming in front of the stage. "Umm…well, hehe, umm…since you all _gladly_ did us the favor of reviewing, we are posting ch 7, hehe." (readers smile and nod in agreement)

Fire Dragon "And since we all know that you can write all those wonderful reviews, we want more!" (readers narrow their eyes and scream bloody murder chasing Fire Dragon)

Disclaimer: Fire Dragon "Ladies and gentlemen here it is Ch 7.For all of you who didn't know, we do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. For all of you that _really_ didn't know, I suggest that you see a therapist."

**~~~~DBZ and SM Xover~~~**

** **

~~Coming Back Home Ch 7~~

Home

"MARRIED!!!" Vegeta chocked, his face looking as if Frieza had just been reborn in front of him."Never, you heard me! No in this lifetime!That's it, I have had enough of this!" Vegeta stood and walked to Mamoru who was preparing himself for another attack.What he was not prepared for was for Vegeta to grab him from his back and start floating. 

"Wait! Vegeta, where are you taking him?" Bulma yelled outraged by her husband's irrational acts.

"I'm gonna teach this brat to _protect _himself.C'mon brat, you're coming too." He motioned Trunks to follow, but didn't wait for him and blasted away.

"Trunks, go with your father and make sure that he doesn't hurt him, or before he does something stupid…o.0…-_-;;; …never mind that, he already _did_ something stupid." Bulma said shaking her head muttering something about baka Vegeta and her poor baby.Usagi could only watch as Mamoru was helplessly dragged away.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered.

She didn't notice that Trunks was behind her. "Don't worry," he said getting closer to her. He felt sorry for the girl in front of him. "I'll look out for him." he finished smiling. Usagi looked at him with big blue eyes, bright with unshed tears. 

"Thank you" she said smiling with gratitude.

"Bye you guys," yelled Trunks before taking off. With a swift move, he got in the air and headed the same way Vegeta took minutes before.

"Well, it's time for me to go."Setsuna said standing. Just then everybody realized that she was still there.

"Oh, Setsuna, sorry. I thought that you had left already." Rei said embarrassed.

"It's ok, it happens all the time. I have to go watch the Time Gates now." Setsuna gestured with her staff and she disappeared in a 'PUFF' of black smoke.

"Why that guy was so angry with Mamoru-kun? Shouldn't he be happy?" Minako asked confused.

"I think it's because of the relationship of Mamoru and Usagi." Krillin said. 

"Shouldn't he be happy because his son is going out with his best friend's daughter?" Makoto asked.

"FRIENDS!!!" Everybody chocked laughing.

"Those two can't stand each other." Tien said between laughs. "Actually, Vegeta is the one that can't stand Goku." All the Z-senshi nodded in agreement.

"And why is that? For the information that we have they are the only two of their race left.Shouldn't Vegeta be interested in his son being engaged with the daughter of a full blooded Saiyan?" Ami asked confused.

"Not in his case.In his poor little mind Vegeta thinks that he is the only rightful Saiyan alive." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Well, he _is _a prince after all.All princes think that way.Remember how Mamoru acted before he met Usagi?" Rei said.

"Yeah, he was a little bit conceited, stuck up, arrogant, high and mighty, egotistical, bigheaded, self centered, snobbish, overconfident, and all full of himself." Ami said making use of all the words she knew from the dictionary. (FD: O.M.G. I used all the words from my thesaurus just to let you know ^^v) counting the words with her fingers to make her point.

"AMI!!!" Usagi whined. "Don't talk about Mamo-chan like that!" 

"Umm…I said _was"_ Ami said full of mischief. "Past tense."

"Anyway, why is that they don't have a good relationship?" Usagi asked concerned.

"Long story made short," Piccolo said, "Vegeta came to _kill_

Goku. He never got the chance though. He can't cope with the idea of a 'third class Saiyan' as he nicely puts it, beating him every single time." Piccolo snorted.

"We have to make sure not to mention Chibi-Usa to them." Makoto whispered to the other senshi.All of them nodded without a word to her words of wisdom.They knew that Vegeta and Goku would blow a basket if they knew about her.

"It's getting late so we should leave." Goku said out of the blue. 

"I think you're right Goku, see ya." Krillin said taking air joining 18 who was getting ready to leave. 

"See you later guys!" Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo left too.

"Come on girls, you should stay with us in our house," Chichi said glad to have some female company "although, we are going to be a little crowded." Chichi finished deep in thought. 

"Not to worry!" Bulma smiled to Chichi. "Here!" She took a capsule out of a small box. "I carry this for emergencies." Bulma handed the capsule to Chichi. 

"Oh, thank you Bulma." She said hugging her."You're the best. Well girls, lets go! We have major catching up to do!" 

"Umm, Mrs. Son…as you could see, we can't fly." Ami said shyly. 

"Don't be silly, here" Chichi signaled to a hover car parked behind some trees. 

"Oooh…" 

"We'll have to do something about that." Goku said while taking the picnic basket to the car.

"About what?" Usagi asked.

"Flying, of course!" Goku said already thinking in training the girls. 

"Really?! You're gonna teach us how to fly?!" Usagi squealed. 

"Oh No, you're _not_ gonna take my little girl and teach her how to fight!" Chichi said getting angry with Goku.

"Well Mrs. Son, we kinda already know how to fight." Makoto said flexing her muscles.

"Pleeeeaseeee…. mom" Usagi said trying the word for the first time, and putting big puppy eyes, knowing that nobody could resist her with those eyes.

Hearing this, all of Chichi's determination crumbled to nothing."Oh, Ok." Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" Usagi hugged Chichi and then jumped up and down in front of Goku who had a goofy smile on his face. 

Everybody began to climb into the car, when Usagi stopped Chichi and Goku. 

"Yes honey?" Chichi questioned 

"Mom…" Usagi said looking at her, and then turning to Goku "Dad…" Usagi had tears of joy on her face and hugged them both. "I'm so glad that I came back."Then she turned to Gohan and Goten and hugged them too. "Aren't you coming with us?" Usagi said when they didn't get inside the car.

"Nah, it's too crowded in the car so we're flying." Gohan said jumping into the air. 

"Ok, see you there then." Usagi waved goodbye.

Chichi sat in front of the wheel. "Ready girls here we go." Minako raised a eyebrow looking at Chichi and at Goku who was in the passenger seat.

"Wow," Minako said, "My mom would be happy if my dad were like you Mr. Son.He never lets her drive the car." She said with admiration. Seeing how Goku blushed, her eyes widened. "Because…you drive, right?" Minako asked.

"Nope." Goku said smiling embarrassed. 

Chichi's eyes narrowed looking at Goku. "No, he doesn't drive.He failed the driving test with Piccolo. He was actually banned from the driving school." Chichi sighed exasperated at her husband.All the girls sweat dropped. 

~~~$@~~~$@~~~~$@~~~~$@

"Well here we are!" Chichi said when they reached a house that looked like a dome. 

"Wow, I think this is the only house for miles." Minako said in awe.Chichi took the capsule out of her pocket. 

"What is that?" Ami said curiously. 

"Wait and see. Now stand back." Chichi pressed the button and threw it some yards away.In a loud 'PUFF' a house smaller than the Son's house appeared. 

"Cool, but how can that be possible?" Ami said surprised.

"Bulma's father invented them, now they own a multimillion dollar company." Chichi opened the door revealing a room with furniture, a bathroom, a large kitchen, and 4 rooms. (What a coincidence huh? ^-^) 

"While they are getting acquainted with the house, lets go to our house so I can show you where you'll be sleeping."Chichi took Usagi's hand dragging her to the other house. 

~~~$@~~~$@

"Chichi, when is gonna be dinner ready?" 

"Goku! You ate already!"

"Chichi please!" At this, a weird noise was heard coming from Usagi.

"Ups…I think I'm hungry too." Usagi said embarrassed. 

"Ok, I'll go fix some dinner, Gohan show her where she's gonna be staying." Chichi was already half way to the kitchen.

~~~$@

"Here Usagi, you'll be using my room." Gohan said opening the door to a neat room with one bed, a desk, and a HUGE stack of books.

"And where are you gonna sleep? I don't wanna be a bother." Usagi said shyly. 

"You're no bother, I have a small house closer to school in the other side of the forest."

"Ok" Usagi said picking up one of the books *Advanced Calculus, thanks the gods that Ami made me study all this time.I actually understand some of this stuff.At least I will have something to talk with him now.* 

"Mom's and Dad's room its down the hall, and Goten's is just across from here." Gohan directed.

"Ok." Usagi glanced down the hall. 

"Wait a second here, don't move." Gohan said going to the closet. "Close you're eyes.I have something for you." After some ruffling, Usagi felt him sitting down besides her. "Now open them." Opening her eyes, Usagi found a white stuffed bunny on her lap and carefully she caressed its velvety fur with her fingers. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday before the attack.I-I kept it all these years, but now its yours." Usagi felt tears burning in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered hugging Gohan who was hugging her back, tears falling freely now coming from both of them.

"I have missed you, little Usa." Gohan said lovingly. "Welcome back home." 

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon, "Oh…(sniff) that's so sweet! I want a brother just like him!"

Water Dragon, "Umm…you already have 2 brothers Fire, remember? _Our_ brothers?"

Fire Dragon, "Yeah, but they are a pain in the a$$, if you know what I mean."

Water Dragon, "O…k…0.o no, wait a second, yes I know what you mean, they _are_ a pain in the ass."

Fire Dragon, "Well you guys, I know this is not a cliffhanger but I wanted to finish this chapter with a feeling of 'Ahhhh, so sweet' (I know I am a complete sentimental ^-^!!!) So I will be waiting for your reviews ok? Until next time, Ja ne.


	8. ch 8 Training

Guys dinner's ready, Goten go tell the girls that dinner's ready before your father eats it all

WD "Hello dear readers, just a few author's notes before starting this long awaited chapter.The next few chapter will be a little slow on the line story, but we want to explain further the new growing relationships between the senshi and their new friends." 

FD "Who will we pair everybody with? (laughs mischievously) if you want to give some request e-mail me at neofiredragon95127@yahoo.com to give your poll. We will do our best to please you.So, until next time. Ja."

Disclaimer: You no own, me no sue… no wait, I think that it was the other way around. Although I would like it very much, so anyway: Me no own, you no sue.Bye.

**~~~$@~~~$@DBZ and SM Xover~~~$@~~~$@ **

** **

**~*~*~*Coming Back Home ch 8~*~*~***

The training

"Guys dinner's ready, Goten go tell the girls that the food is at the table before your father eats it all!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen. 

"Ok mom!" Goten walked to the girls' house.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~~$@

When everybody sat down on the rather small table, Goku watched at the five faces in front of him. "So, you're ready for tomorrow? We're gonna start really early with the tra…err…to teach you how to fly, right?" Goku stammered hoping that Chichi hadn't heard his slip. Gohan only sweat-dropped, and a cough could be heard coming from Goten who shook his head at his father's carelessness. 

"Yeah, Mr. Son.We are really excited to learn all that you can teach us about _flying_." Makoto said with a sly smile on her face.

"Just remember to be careful." Chichi said with concern. "I know that when training, they can get pretty rough" She finished, pointing an accusing finger to Goku, and her two sons.

"Don't worry" reassured her Goku."We'll take good care of them." He smiled at his wife.

"That's what I'm scared of." She said while popping some vegetables into her mouth.

After every body finished eating, Gohan left to his house. He had wished that he could stay the night, but of course it was a school night and his mother wouldn't let him be late for school. "I'll see ya tomorrow Usagi.Maybe I'll help you with your training." He whispered to Usagi, looking at the surroundings for any sign of his mother. Waving to everyone he jumped into the air and left.

"Ok guys, let's go get some rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day." Goku shooed the girls to their respective rooms.

"C'mon Usagi, let me help you get ready for bed." Chichi said while going to her room to get something for Usagi to sleep in.When she came out of her room, she handed her a pair of pj's that were way to big for Usagi. "Try this on.I know that is too big but don't worry, tomorrow I'm going shopping with Bulma.I'll get you something nice for you and the girls." Usagi eyed the pj's wondering what _nice_ would be, since the pj's where flannel, and had vegetables printed on them. 

"Sure thing mom, sure thing." She said not so convinced of it, although she didn't want to question her mother's fashion sense.

Chichi laughed and reassured her. "Bulma is _going_ with me."Usagi remembered how well Mamoru's mother looked in the picnic. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight blue dress that fell to her knees. 

That gave Usagi a lot of hope. "Oooohhhhh…^-^." 

**O**nce in the pj's, Usagi sat in the bed and started undoing her buns. Chichi reached for a brush and started brushing Usagi's long hair. When she finally finished she tucked Usagi in and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Have a good night my little baby." Chichi said lovingly.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." Usagi whined at her mother.

Chichi looked at her with tears brimming on her eyes. "Yes, it's true. You are not a baby anymore." She caressed Usagi's cheek "But in my eyes you will always be the little baby girl that I lost." She said repressing a sob.

"I-I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it that way." Usagi regretted what she had just said.

"You don't have to be sorry honey." Chichi smiled at her "I just want to regain those lost years in a few hours."

"Don't worry about it.I'm not going anywhere." Usagi hugged her mother. Just then Goku opened the door.

"C'mon Chichi, it's time to sleep." He said walking towards them. "Let Usagi rest, tomorrow is gonna be a long day for them" He sat on the bed to hug Usagi "Have a good night honey." He bent to kiss her good night.

"Good night dad, mom." She said laying on the bed already closing her eyes.Goku and Chichi silently closed her door and let her sleep.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

"C'mon sleepy head, time to wake up." Goku said shaking Usagi gently, trying to wake her up unsuccessfully.All the girls walked inside Usagi's room silently and watched in amusement what Goku was doing.

"Umm, Mr. Son" Rei said tentatively.

"Goku" He corrected.

"Huh?"

"Just Goku." He said with a smile.

"Oh, ok Goku, you're not gonna wake her up that way." The girl said from her spot at the door of Usagi's room. 

"Well, be my guest." Goku got out of the room to give way to the girls. Rei carefully took the blanket from Usagi.Usagi stirred causing all the girls to stop abruptly.

"C'mon Luna, just five more minutes." Usagi said sleepy moving trying to get comfortable. With muffled giggles Minako and Makoto brought from the bathroom a vase filled with cold water.

"Oh dear Kami, here we go again." Ami rolled her eyes backing away from Usagi's sleepy form, knowing very well what was to come.Just as she got safely to the door a loud, piercing scream sounded all over the house. 

"Thanks the gods that Chichi wasn't here to hear that." Goku laughed "She would have had a heart attack if she had heard her."

"What was that!?!" Goten ran to his father only on his boxers, totally alarmed by the scream.

"Just the girls teaching me how to wake up your sister."Goku said smiling. Just then, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami walked out of Usagi's room with a smile plastered on their faces, stopping dead on their tracks when they saw Goten half naked on the hallway. All of them got a very strange shade of red.Goten looked down and noticed his state of undressedness (AN:p It's that even a word?!?.) quickly running to his room to put something more decent.

Seconds later, Usagi walked out of her room drenched from head to toe. "Haha, very funny you guys, very funny." She said sarcastically. "I'll swear next time I'm locking the door." She whispered under her breath closing the door on their faces. 

"Ok girls, its time to train." Goku walked calmly towards the door.

~~~~$@~~~$@ Outside-

"Ooooook, so…now what do we do?" Makoto asked from her spot besides a large tree. All the girls where wearing sweat-pants and T-shirts.

"First, we stretch." Goku said flexing his arms and legs. 

"This is not too hard." Ami said.

"Yes, but what does _this_ has to do with flying?" Usagi asked. 

"Shhhhh!"

Makoto imitated all the movements that Goku made.

"Now lets run." Goku said after 30 minutes of stretching to the now panting girls.

"Sure…huff…thing…huff…Goku." Makoto said.

"Sure, do we run 5 laps around the house?" Usagi asked fearing the 5 long laps.

"Nah, are you kidding?" Goku smiled.

"Great! Cuz I can't move." Usagi said gratefully to Ami who was panting too.

Goku pretended not to hear her. "We will make 10 laps around the forest." 

"WHAT?!?!" All the girls face faulted landing on the ground. 

"Oh, c'mon girls, it's just a little run." He said already heading to the forest. Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Usagi let out a sigh, but ran after him.

~~$@

After like it seamed forever (around 2 hours later) they stopped.Rei, Ami, Minako, and Usagi threw themselves to the oh-so-comforting ground trying to catch their breaths.Makoto panted, but was the only one able to stay on her feet. 

"Great girls, from now on, this will be our early training session." Goku received several groans in response. "Now stand up, the real training will begin."Rei stood up easily after resting, Ami stood up with wavy legs trying to support her own weight.Usagi tried to stand up but failed in several attempts; Rei and Ami looked at her with pity and walked towards her stretching their hands to help her stand up. Minako, who sat besides Usagi got up in one jump.Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't picture you as an athletic type." Rei told Minako.

"Nah, all this time being Sailor V and while doing the movies, my manager forced me to exercise." Minako said dusting herself off. "I used to do this every morning with my private trainer. Plus playing volleyball gives you more than enough endurance." She smiled.

Goku cleared his throat to get their attention "Ok, now close your eyes." Goku directed. "Concentrate on your bodies and in your Ki, or energy that it's inside you, feel yourselves being lifted by your own energy."Usagi did as she was told, she could only see a black void but then, little by little she saw a bright light.Curiosity nagged at her, Usagi tried to reach the light finding it warm and somewhat familiar. Holding the light she willed herself to go up, energy ran all over her body making her feel light and excited. After a moment, her eyebrows knitted to a light frown. Frustration took her when she didn't feel anything different, she still felt sitting on the ground, although a breeze was coming from under her.

"Hey, Look!" Minako squealed. All eyes turned to where she was pointing.Usagi snapped her eyes open and saw herself levitating three feet from the ground. To everyone's surprise, Usagi was the only one that seemed to have got it.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I did it! I did it!" Usagi squealed. Then BAMM she came crashing to the ground, landing unceremoniously on her butt. 

"Good work Usagi." Goku said proudly, helping Usagi to her feet. 

"But how?" Rei seemed disappointed. "How can _she,_ clumsy, ditzy Usagi had done it before us."

"Yeah, and so fast?" Makoto said intrigued. 

"Well, remember she has Saiyan blood in her.That gives her an advantage over us." Ami said logically. 

"Well, at least I am still the strongest." Makoto said arrogantly.

*We'll see about that pretty soon* Goku thought crossing his arms and smirking like Vegeta (FD: *drools*) for what it seemed the first time in his life. "C'mon girls we still have a lot of work to do before Chichi comes back from her shopping trip.I'll teach you some basics in self-defense."

Getting out of the house, Goten walked towards them (fully dressed now ^-~) "Hey dad! Want some help!?" He waved at Goku.

"Sure son.I'll tell you what, take the girls and teach them how to fly, I want to measure how much power your sister have. K?" Goku said while putting a hand on Usagi's shoulders.

"Ok dad." Goten walked to the girls who where sitting on the grass with their eyes closed, concentrating on flying.

~~$@~~$@

**G**oku took Usagi aside from the others who where now being helped by Goten. "Wow Usagi, that was really impressive you know. Flying in your first attempt." Goku congratulated his daughter. 

"Really? Do you think so?" Usagi said proud of herself.

"Sure kiddo! Now, try to do the same thing that you were doing back there." He pointed to where the girls were "But now, instead of trying to lift yourself up, try to make your Ki grow as powerful as you can. Although you have to promise to stop before you hurt yourself."Usagi nodded and closed her eyes trying to locate the bright light for the second time.Again she could only see the black void on her mind.When she found the warm energy again, she willed it to grow.Energy traveled on her body with an amazing speed.Usagi heard a loud scream coming from far away, but was too concentrated on raising her energy to notice that it was her who was screaming.

~~~$@~~~$@ Meanwhile~~~$@~~~$@

"Ok, as dad was saying, you need to concentrate on your energy." Goten said feeling a little nervous by the flirting stares coming from Minako and Makoto who winked at him.

"Oh gods, I bet he looks just like her old sempai." Ami whispered rolling her eyes skywards. Closing her eyes, she began the process.Ami searched inside her. *This energy has to feel like the power in our attacks* Ami thought. Immediately, she found a familiar blue energy that promptly surrounded her. 

*Well if Usagi could, so can I* Rei closed her eyes too, searching for her energy.Rei decided to try to meditate as she did when she read fire to try to find her Ki.After a few minutes, which seem like hours to her, she felt a red energy surrounding her. 

Goten felt a change of Ki level behind him, and turned to see them.Amazingly Ami and Rei where hovering above his head.Seconds later, Makoto and Minako followed suit. The only weird thing was that instead of the usual yellow energy around them, they where surrounded by a weird colored auras and even more strange was that each one had a different one. Ami was surrounded by a blue aura, Minako by an orange, Makoto by a green and Rei by a red aura.

Feeling a familiar Ki, Goten turned to see Gohan landing besides him.

"Hey, how is it going with the training?" Gohan asked his brother. 

"See for yourself." Goten got out of the way, giving full view of the hovering girls. 

"Cool, they are already flying" Gohan said with admiration. 

"Yeah, they pick up things pretty fast." Goten smiled.

"At least dad didn't teach them to fly the way Piccolo taught me." Gohan laughed, watching the girls hover he frowned,"but, what's with the weird lights and where is Usagi?" Gohan looked around expecting to see his little sister somewhere around.

"Dad took her aside to see how strong she is." He motioned to the back of the tree. 

Then, in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe that I actually spent 7 ½ chapters on just ONE DAY!!! Aren't you proud? Now I can for sure go and ask for a job making the show (you know how they spend like 1 or 2 weeks just on one fight, powering up or just staring at each other?) well now I qualify for it ^-~.Oh well, I can always wish, fantasize, or desperately dream about it can't I? –Takes a deep breath- Anyway remember to review!!! Ja ne."


	9. ch 9 training part 2

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fire Dragon "Hello my dear readers, I'm glad to introduce ch 16 of this story. So enjoy.

~~Ch 9 Coming back home~~

~The training part 2~

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One by one the girls loosed their concentration and fell back to the ground. 

"What's that?" Goten turned to look at his older brother, his face filled with worry.

"I don't know, but we are gonna find out." The two guys ran to the other side of the house where Goku and Usagi were, with the girls hot in their trail. 

"Do you think is a new enemy?" Ami took her computer out, trying to keep up with them.

"I…don't…puff…think…so." Minako answered in between gasps. 

"It's…puff…probably…the Odango…that…fell…puff…flat on …puff…her fa…ce." Rei ran behind them trying to catch her breath and laughing with Minako. 

"Well, if you two don't hurry," Makoto ran ahead of Minako and Rei "We're never gonna find out." As they approached to the spot the scream became louder. However it wasn't a painful or a scaring kind of scream, but a steady kind of scream, one that Gohan new all too well.

Usagi was surrounded by a yellow aura trying to power up.

"Wow, and you say it's her first time doing this?" Gohan said impressed.Goku was in front of Usagi, fists clenched, encouraging her.Usagi stood there, her fists clenched as well and eyes shut, glowing and yelling at the top of her lungs. 

"What's happening?" Rei said ready to jump to help Usagi. 

"Nothing, just wait and see." Gohan said as a matter of fact smirking proudly in satisfaction at his little sister.Seconds later something wrong happened to Usagi's aura, it changed from yellow to silver and back again. 

"Dad, what's that?" Gohan frowned at the peculiarity.

"Not now Gohan." Goku said through clenched teeth, obviously he hadn't noticed what had happened to her aura."Come on, Usa. Just a little bit more." He kept encouraging her.

Usagi felt like burning. Her body shivered, and she started to cold sweat. This was totally different than when she had used the crystal.When using it, she had given energy, and the crystal had amplified it.It was more like a draining.Right now she felt like growing.Every single muscle tensed, she could feel the power running though her body, first hot then cold.Usagi felt that if she wasn't able to release it, she was going to explode.

"Usa…bit…more." Usagi could only barely make up what her father said.Her FATHER!?!She remembered what was going on and where she was, however these same thoughts scared her.She remembered Kenji, and Ikuko.She saw Shingo's face, Motoki's, Luna's, and Naru's, all of them smiling, waiting for her to come back. Her heart ached at the remembrance. The images swirled around her, making her dizzy.The imagines swirled around her, now she could see Chichi hugging her, Goku telling her how proud he was of her, Gohan giving her the bunny, and Goten helping teach her friends how to fly.She loved this people, but she felt that she was betraying her other family and friends.She felt so confused and desperately started to sob.

"WHAT?!?" Goku was confused, his daughter was crying while powering up! *I know she should be overwhelmed, but she shouldn't be crying* Goku frowned worrying. 

Goten was getting scared by the second "You should make her stop dad, something is wrong." He yelled.

"I know.Usagi, listen to me.Let it all go slowly." Goku instructed Usagi, trying to calm her.

"Lis…me…let…go…slowly." She let it go compelled by her father's words.All the energy left so fast that she felt her body was being torn in two.She snapped her eyes open, and passed out.

~~~$@~~~$@

Mamoru could hear a scream in his head.However it couldn't be possible since he was alone sparring with his father.'Help.' Mamoru turned his head to find out where the voice was coming from, but couldn't see anything except for the empty chamber. THUMP! Mamoru fell to his knees grabbing his hurting stomach.

"Pay attention brat!!!" Said a very pissed Vegeta. "Now stand up and fight!" Mamoru shook his head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts that kept coming to his head. He stood up, and narrowing his eyes, he charged again against his father.

~~~$@~~~$@

"What happened to her!?" Rei yelled darting to where Usagi had fallen.

"I don't know. She just started crying like that. I have no idea of what happened." Goku said panicking. 

"It's none of your fault." Usagi opened her eyes giving a small smile to reassure everybody."I just go a little distracted that's all." Goku helped her to her feet taking her inside so she could sit down.

"Here, drink this." Makoto handed Usagi a glass of water. Gratefully, Usagi took the glass and drank the water in one gulp.

"So, what happened, why where you crying then." Goten asked puzzled.

"I-I don't know… I just remembered all what have happened in this couple of days, and that I miss my… my parents in the other world. It's…it's just too much for me right now. I feel guilty that I am having such a great time with you guys and Ikuko and Kenji were left alone over there. And that I couldn't even say good-bye to them when I left.They must be worried sick about me." Usagi sobbed. 

"Calm down Odango. Don't worry about them." Rei tried to comfort Usagi. "Remember when you discovered that Queen Serenity was your mother. Well, you loved her as much as you loved them, so this is the same thing.You just have to adjust at having two families." Rei smiled sweetly and hugged her. (Very unlike her)

"Yeah, double trouble." Makoto winked at her.

"Just imagine twice as X-mas presents every year!!!" Minako jumped giving them the famous Sailor V pose. 

"Remember that Setsuna will make it seem that you had gone to a field trip, they will not worry about your absence." Ami smiled tenderly to Usagi.

*I can see that they are good friends and care a lot about her.*Gohan thought. *I see that all the teasing between them is part of their friendship. * 

Goku smiled to all of them. "Well, lets clean up.Your mother will be here in a matter of seconds." Goku said fearing the wrath of his wife when she became angry if she found them like that. Usagi sprang to her feet and buried herself in Goku's arms. 

"Thank you for understanding." Usagi hugged Goku even harder crying her heart out.

"Don't worry kiddo, just remember that no matter what, we are still your family." Goku said misty-eyed. Goten shot Gohan a We-better-get-out-before-we-start-crying-in-front-of-the-girls look. Gohan slowly nodded and followed Goten outside, not before looking at the girls who they themselves were sniffing and taking out small handkerchiefs. 

~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon walks into the stage with shame on her face "Yeah, yeah, I know that this chapter was really tiny, BUT I promise that next chapter will be specially long.In chapter 10 we will discover who…humph!"

-A hand is covering FD's mouth-

Water Dragon "You big oaf!!! You almost gave away our 'special' chapter to our readers!!!"

Fire Dragon "Well, wasn't that the idea?" Looks at Water Dragon with 'innocent eyes'.

Water Dragon "Of course not! They have to review and keep reading if they want to know what happens in chapter 10!"

Fire Dragon "Oh, ok." Turns to readers and whispers "You know I tried, right? So if you want to have the extra long chapter, remember to review. Ja ne."


	10. ch 10 revealing the bad guys

Usagi lay on her bed thinking about what had happened today

Fire Dragon walks into the stage "Hello my fateful followers. Here it is! Our special chapter! In here we'll put part of our plot (just so you know we have one ^-~) We will reveal the 'bad guys' and, from the petitions of all of you we'll fix some of the pairings on this chap, however Mamoru will _still_ be paired with Usagi. (an angry mob glare daggers at Fire Dragon) And I just want to warn all of you that Mamoru is gonna be _way _out of character on this chapter. So please don't freak out when he does something that he usually wouldn't do."

Disclaimer:Fire dragon walks with a sad face into the stage "blink, blink I think…ummm… I forgot…ummm…what was I going to say…OH YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…I don't own anything, literally.This computer is not mine, the car is not mine, the TV is not mine, the PlayStation either, and the story…NO WAIT!!!! This story **_is_** mine, MINE I TELL YOU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Water Dragon enters with some legal looking people behind her and some papers at hand. "Nah-uh, I don't think so.See this –points to the papers- this is the copyright of HALF of the story, and see THIS -shows note book- the original half that I wrote during the long, tedious hours on my English 1B class. –Turns to readers- and by the way all the things she mentioned before aremine! –waves more papers- But don't sue me, everything is used."

Fire Dragon "Oh damn! Well I DO own half of this story then. –pouts- 'Nyways on with the story!"

~DBZ and SM Xover~

**~~Coming Back Home Ch 10~~**

Revealing the bad guys.

Usagi lay on her bed thinking about what had happened two days ago.She could only remember when she woke up after fainting.Thanks the gods her mother hadn't been there, but shopping for their clothes since, after asking them if they wanted to go with her, they told her that they would rather stay and train with Goku and Goten.After her fainting, they didn't plan in training until the next day.*I wonder if I let my father down. I'm such a flake* Sighing, she looked at the night sky. Usagi frowned *that's weird…* She turned to see beyond the window but still couldn't find it. *I can't see the moon anywhere, I'll have to ask dad about it tomorrow.* After that she dosed off to sleep.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Mamoru fell with a dull THUMP on his bed.During these two days he had 'trained' all his life's worth of training with his father. *Gods! I had died about three times, been kidnapped, brain washed, and I have lost my memories several times already, but I had never taken such abuse!!!* He had been taken by his father (quite rudely) the day they had arrived and forced him into a chamber that increased gravity. (FD: The Gravity Room, duh) He had been bullied into training on how to fight hand and hand combat, shooting Ki blasts and how to fly.The question that bugged his mind was "To fight what?" He said out loud.He couldn't understand his father's desire to fight, but he went along with him, although now that he was getting the hang of it, he was quite enjoying the spars with his father. But not even his brother could help him figure Vegeta out.

Mamoru rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling. "Usako." He said with longing.

'Don't you miss her?' a voice in his mind asked. 

*Not again* Mamoru thought *Now it is a fact, I _am _a nut case.* 

"Of course I miss her." he said out loud.

'Well, then go and see her.' Another voice prompted him.

Mamoru put one hand over his eyes *I am going to end up my days in a white room hugging myself! *He shook his head in disgust.

'Why would you want to hug yourself if you can hug Usagi?' a third voice said sarcastically.

*Hey!!* Mamoru replied mentally *If I am not wrong there are four of you in there, aren't you going to contribute with my misery?*

The fourth voice chuckled. *Well, at least one of us is having fun* Mamoru thought grimly.

'This is just like a big family reunion!!' the second voice said happily.

"Oh shut up!" Mamoru said trying his best to ignore him.

'Miss me?' The fourth voice answered amused. 

*Well is nothing like that.It's just that from the four of you, you are the most serious, so I though that you would have some saying in all this.*Mamoru replied.

'Hey!!!' Two of the voices said in a hurt tone.

'I am pleased.' The fourth voice said. 

"Huh?"

'I am pleased that you missed me!' he chuckled.

"I…uh…okay…whatever. Anyway, wasn't I getting better?" Mamoru asked with a concerned voice.

'Getting better?' the third voice asked.

"Yeah, you know, from my mental condition." Mamoru replied annoyed.

Mamoru could remember when it all started (FD: I'm smelling a flashback here…whirls her fingers like Wayne and Garth do on Wayne's World turururu…turururu… turururu…) It was around the time that Ail and Ann attacked.He didn't have any memories from his past, but he was sure that it wasn't normal.It began as a soft murmur, but then they became noisier and pesky, popping up when they weren't supposed to.There were four different and independent voices banging on his head day and night with ideas that weren't his, and even subjects that he had never heard of at that time, like moon castles, princesses, and super heroes.

The first one, Love, a soft and shy voice that would help him in the romantic area, it would tell him what to buy Usagi or where to take her out.All those small things that girls noticed and liked.Mamoru was glad at some point of having 'Love' to guide him since he wasn't good at showing his true feelings, so the little voice was of some help.

The second voice was a total headache; take all the bad things on your mind like anxiety, playfulness (when it wasn't the time to be playful) nervousness, and all those other things that you better keep a leash on and you got it.Mamoru just called him 'Mischief' for all that he was worth. It was a pain in the a$$.Anyway, this voice was too wild for Mamoru's taste and got him into trouble more than once. However there was something weird about this voice. It never called him Mamoru; it always would refer to him as Endy. At first, this pissed Mamoru off, then after a while he acted like he didn't care, and later he just plain ignored it.

'What mental condition?!?!' yelled Mischief, 'are we crazy??' he finished alarmed looking around him to the others pleadingly. (FD: imagine chibi-Mamorus or little shadows, in a small room) 

*No, not you* Mamoru said, *I am…no, wait I take that back…we _are_ crazy. * He said resigned.

'We are not crazy…I mean you are not crazy…Kami, you are confusing me now!' Logic said coldly, and slightly annoyed.

'Logic' as Mamoru denominated this voice because of his logical way of seeing events and expressing ideas, tried to calm him down. He always would find an explanation for everything, giving him the certainty of his steps.However, Logic sometimes acted a lot like Mischief-although with some certain thought into the 'stupidity' of the act. -

'Yes we are!' Mischief said casually, 'And I know from a good source that Endy fell from his cradle when he was a baby, so there!' he said laughing out loud.

'You know that is not true' Love said worriedly 'right?' it asked Logic with begging eyes.

Mamoru couldn't help but to chuckle. 

'So, you find this amusing.' Common Sense said with a mental frown that made Mamoru wince. 

*Well, yes.* Mamoru admitted *I mean, I am not sure if I fell or if someone dropped me, but I'm sure that there is something wrong with me.* he finished still chuckling. By now Mischief was laughing so hard that Mamoru's head started to pound.

'Would you stop that!!!' Common Sense commanded making both Mamoru and Mischief come to a halt immediately.

'Common Sense' was the last of the 'voices' in Mamoru's head.This particular voice commanded all the others in a rigid manner.Common Sense gave Mamoru all the advice he could use in time of need, no matter if it was from how to manage his spare time, to his plan of action on a battle against the youmas and helping or saving Sailor Moon. 

Mamoru noticed that Common Sense was getting annoyed by the second.

'Mamoru, would you do me a favor and stop referring to us in those stupid names!!! I am not a dwarf from Snow White you know!?!?' Common Sense…err…the voice, Mamoru corrected, said exasperated.Love, Logic…that is, the other 3 voices started to laugh their heads off so hard that he felt that his head was going to explode.

*Sorry* Mamoru said embarrassed *but you haven't given me a name to call you for.*

'It is not the time, soon…' They where interrupted by a knock on the door.

*I hope is not Vegeta* Mamoru thought grimly.

"Can I come in?" Trunks' muffled voice came from behind the door.

Mamoru let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Sure, go ahead."

Trunks came in and sat in a chair near the desk, the only sign of furniture besides the bed.He didn't like how bare the room looked, but Mamoru didn't seem to mind.Their mother had insisted in buying some other things to make Mamoru feel at home, but he talked her against it.His mother was tough to talk her out of something, but it looked like she didn't want to push him.She treated Mamoru like he was a small baby or a fragile object, and that made Mamoru uncomfortable, Vegeta pissed, and he jealous. He couldn't help it.Before all this, he was his mother's pride and joy, and his father's sparring partner.Now, Mamoru had all their attention.He felt left out.But he really wanted to get close to him.He always had envied Gohan and Goten's relationship.It was stronger than friendship and they knew that they would be there for each other.Goten was his best friend, but he knew that they wouldn't have a relationship like the one he had with Gohan.Maybe with Mamoru he would be able to.

His sight fell in a vase full of red roses on top of the desk.The first thing that Mamoru had done when he came into the room had been ask for a vase.His mother got one from downstairs and handed it to him not knowing what to expect.Mamoru took it gratefully, went into the bathroom to fill it out with water, and when he came out with it, the vase was full with red roses that he produced out of nowhere.It had been one week and they had not withered.That on itself gave him the creeps, it was like the roses where magical or something. At first he had thought that his brother had issues concerned with roses, but now he realized that the lone vase of roses provided color and warm to the cold room.One time, he heard Mamoru say that they reminded him of Usagi. However, he believed that Mamoru hadn't expected him to hear his comment.

*~*~*~*

Mamoru saw his brother come in, and sitting in the chair, he spaced out. His eyes wandered around the room until they fell on the vase Bulma has given him.He studied Trunks closely.He looked exactly like Vegeta, but had his grandfather's hair.He chuckled at the thought of his grandfather and grandmother.He was a very nice old man, if not a little eccentric, and his grandmother…well lets just say that she was unique.Trunks was the opposite of Vegeta.He was soft tempered, friendly and had Bulma's cheerful disposition. Although some times he could give anybody one of those don't-even-start-with-me-or-I'll-pound-you-to-the-bloody-ground kind of glares that Vegeta liked so much. He also shared his father's arrogance and sometimes cold demeanor. (FD: "Hmph, like he isn't arrogant and snobbish all the time. My poor Trunks." –blows raspberries- WD: "LEAVE MY MAMO-CHAN ALONE!!!")

Mamoru liked this little guy, well not so little.Mamoru remembered how Trunks was able to kick his butt without even trying.Vegeta and Trunks made sure that he was having a good time at the gravity chamber. Good time indeed, the first 3 days of training he just bounced from Vegeta to Trunks like a volleyball all over the Gravity Chamber.

"Soooo…" Mamoru said prompting Trunks to say what was he doing there.

"I…ummm…nice flowers." He finished lamely.

Mamoru laughed softly. "So you came in the middle of the night to my room just to talk about flowers?" He finished laughing again.

"I…well no…of course not." Trunks stammered, squaring his shoulders.

Trunks didn't know how to approach Mamoru.He acted too much like Vegeta, and that intimidated Trunks.He always worked so hard to meet his father's expectations and the man in front of him reminded him that he hadn't been able to do so.

"I…just came to see how are you feeling." He said above a whisper. Mamoru looked at Trunks with suspicion, eyes narrowing until they were two slits, hard, cold eyes behind them.

"Do you want me to go?" Trunks asked getting annoyed.He figured out that if Mamoru wanted to fight he wasn't about to show any weakness.Mamoru just kept looking at him intently making Trunks uncomfortable under his gaze. But instead, something really weird happened, Mamoru started laughing so hard that he started to cry. 

"What is so damned funny?" asked Trunks annoyed, but he felt more confused than annoyed. He didn't understand Mamoru's attitude at all. 

"I…"Mamoru said while wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "It's just that you reminded me of Motoki." He finished still laughing. (WD: "Aha! And you all thought that I had forgotten about him huh?"FD: "who could forget such a hottie?" ^-~)

"Motoki?"

"Yeah," Mamoru said grinning, "my best friend…actually" he continued thoughtfully "he is the only friend that I have."

"What about the senshis?" asked Trunks curiously.This was the first time that Mamoru and he had a real conversation.

"Well…yeah, they are my friends and all, but they are girls if you haven't notice." Mamoru said amused.

"Yeah, I have noticed." Said Trunks blushing slightly.

"Which one do you like the most?" Mamoru asked mischievously. 

"I…I didn't have enough time to see them all very well." He finished blushing even more.

"Oh, come on" Mamoru said, eyes sparkling with mischief *Now I know why Minako likes matchmaking so much, this is so much fun!* Mamoru thought to himself "I only have eyes for Usako, but I must admit that her friends are very beautiful, don't you think?"

"I guess." Trunks replied softly.

"Ok, what do you think of Rei, the raven haired beauty?" asked Mamoru teasingly. 

"She's ok." 

"She's ok?!?!" Said Mamoru disbelievingly. "What kind of answer is that?"

Trunks only shrugged.

"Ok, not your type." He continued, "Let's see, what about the long legged brunette Makoto?" 

Trunks shrugged again as an answer.

"Nope?" Mamoru smiled devilishly. 

"I know!!" Mamoru continued rubbing his hands in anticipation. "The cheerful blond Minako." He finished with a wink. Trunks look pensive for a moment and then shook his head.

Mamoru looked at Trunks bewildered "Wow, ok…what about Ami?" Mamoru asked without any hope.It was not that Ami was ugly, on the contraire, she was a quiet beauty, but she was so shy that people just didn't noticed her around the other more cheerful girls. However, Trunks' eyes lit up at the sound of the name. "Ami, the blue haired-" continued Mamoru.

"The goddess…" Trunks interrupted getting a faraway look on his face. "The one with eyes as blue as lakes, and voice as soft as running water, and…"

"Hey, woah, easy there boy!" Mamoru joked grinning madly. "I didn't know that you were such a poet.So, Ami huh?" 

At this, Trunks was crimson red."I…I think that she's pretty." Trunks whispered shyly.

"Only pretty? I don't think so, let me quote 'The goddess with eyes as blue as lakes and voice as soft as running water.' If my memory doesn't fails me." Mamoru was enjoying this. *So this is why Motoki likes doing this, is so funny when you're on the other side of the teasing* "I thought you said that you didn't have time to look at them well." Mamoru said grinning widely.

"I-I" stammered Trunks while going from red to a sickly white. "I thought that we were talking about your friend Motoki, weren't we?" Trunks asked trying to look annoyed, but failing miserably. 

"Cool down.I swear I'm not doing this to make fun of you, but if that is what you want, lets change the subject. And by the way, did I mentioned that Ami doesn't have a boyfriend?" Mamoru said matter-of-factly watching Trunks reaction with the corner of his eye.

"Really? I mean…umm…how did you met Motoki?" Trunks said blushing again.

"Ok, ok.I met him at school.We became friends since he is the most persistent guy I ever met." 

"Persistent?"Asked Trunks raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah, I told him several times that I didn't want to have friends, but he kept pestering me.Can you believe that he is the most stubborn guy ever? I think that we became friends out of annoyance." 

Trunks looked not very convinced "Out of annoyance... (FD: "Do I hear an echo here? Cups a hand over her ear *-*!)…riiiggghhttt." 

"No, it's true. Motoki is a very noble person, and later I understood that he really wanted to be my friend." He smiled at Trunks "And I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."Mamoru finished regrettably. 

"It's a shame that you are not gonna see him again." Trunks said sympathetically.

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Asked Mamoru confused.

"What I mean is, you have your family here, so you're not going back, right?" Trunks said as if it was the most logical thing on the face of the earth.

"Oh no, of course we're going back.We will just find a way to go back and forth." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Maybe we'll just have Pluto make a permanent portal or something." He waved his hand to dismiss the thought. 

"What is so important to go back?" Trunks was trying to figure out what could be so important for Mamoru to make him want to go back so badly.

"Because, I'm gonna be king of the word!" Mamoru said opening his arms at the edge of the bed (Leonardo DiCaprio's like way in Titanic).Trunks blink, blink Mamoru fell to his bed laughing uncontrollably just in time to dodge a pillow coming his way.

"You are as bad as father." Said Trunks shaking his head and joining on the laughter."You had me fooled for a moment there Mamoru. Now seriously, why do you want to go back?" 

Mamoru looked at Trunks in the eyes, chuckling several times, but trying to look as serious as possible at the moment."I'm being serious, I'm gonna be king of the world and Usako is gonna be my Queen." Mamoru try to look as credible as he could.

"O…k… whatever, is impossible talking to you right now.You have been around Vegeta to long.Anyway, I came to tell you that tomorrow I won't be sparring with you and father, because I'm going to go see the Sons.So I came to see if you-" Trunks looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Wanted to send Usagi a message."

"A message?" Mamoru asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yes a message, a note, a letter…" He explained slowly, like he was trying to explain it to a two-year-old child.

Mamoru smiled *this is our opportunity! * Mamoru and the four voices inside his head yelled mentally. "Wait." Mamoru said regaining control. He got up and looked at the desk behind Trunks."Paper…there is no paper in here." He said frustrated after searching the desk.

Trunks looked around trying to help, then he searched the pockets of his jacket. "Would this help?" he asked showing Mamoru a crumpled piece of paper.

"Sure." Mamoru answered, taking the piece of paper that Trunks offered him.Placing it on his desk, he tried to take out the wrinkles.Taking one pen from the desk, he started writing on it.After a few minutes he finished and started folding it as neatly as possible."Here." He said handing the paper to Trunks. "Thanks." He finished softly.

"Hey, no problem bro." Said Trunks while heading to the door.

"Thanks again." Said Mamoru sincerely.Trunks just nodded and headed out.

'We did it' Love and Mischief said in unison taking their hands and jumping up and down making the victory dance.

*Yes, we did it. * Mamoru joined in the celebration.

'Mamoru…' Common Sense interrupted 'I would suggest that you stop this nonsense at once, and to go to sleep.' He finished in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir." Mamoru said mockingly.

'Mamoru!!!' Common Sense said exasperated.

"Ok, ok." Mamoru said resigned and started undressing (WD *drools…keeps drooling…has a pool of drool around her feet.*)

'And stop the name calling!!!' Common Sense said seriously.

After that Mamoru was 'alone'.He walked towards the bed, suddenly very tired.He let himself fall in top of it.Taking a deep breath he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

In some remote part of the forest. 

In the moonless night a shadow crept into a cavern-like laboratory, carefully hidden to avoid being seen from unwanted eyes.

"I see you came." A deep male voice said from inside the cave.

"Yes, old man. I'm here, so what do you want?" The form said trying to sound regal, lifting the hood and revealing a female face. "Have you ever tried to change your attire? Maybe something more mysterious or more royal-like fit for an emperor, old man?" She said deceptively.

"Don't call me old man! I told you a thousand times that my name is-" He couldn't finish when she lifted a hand to stop him, interrupting him.

"And you will say it a thousand more, and I don't care. But if makes you feel better, let me tell you that I know what you're name is _old man _it all consist if I want to use it or not.Have you ever tried changing it?" 

"Rrrrr, you're insufferable! And what's wrong with my attire?" He said indignantly "I'm working with you for only one reason and one reason only!"He yelled exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're the great and magnificent blah, blah, blah, but believe me I will not fail like those other two good for nothing that crossed you." She said in a frosty voice.

"Just remember that this alliance will benefit both of us.We will carry out our vengeance. I will take care of those damned senshi and you'll have your prince."He said with a sparkle on his eyes.

"Yes, I will have my revenge.They will pay for not letting me get my hands on those seven crystal balls. But when I do, all my wishes will come true HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will have my revenge over those pesky senshis, and what they did to my master and me.And then, I will be the ruler of the universe fulfilling my destiny. Mwahahaha!!!" She laughed manically.

"Get those four that work for you, we'll start the operation right away." The 'old man' went to the opening of the cave. 

"Umm, I had a little problem with one of them, and now he is, how can I say it, disabled at the moment." She said almost as an apology. 

"How is that?" He frowned.

"Well, lets say that he is out cold (chuckle) He's dead frozen. Now the others call themselves 'The Triad'." She shrugged.

"Whatever, as long that they can do their job, it doesn't matter how many of them are there." He said matter-of-fact.

"Very well then, I'll send them immediately." With that she disappeared.

"Soon, very soon I'll have my revenge over you. Mwahahahahahahahah!"

~~~$@~~~~$@~~~$@

-People stare at the computer screen expecting for more, seeing nothing, they start to boo at the writers- (WD: "Yes, is at this moment that you remembered that is 'writers' instead of 'writer', right?")

Fire Dragon intents to ignore the comment "Well people this is it! This is our longest chapter. YAY!!! So if you expected more you'll just have to deal with it or review A LOT for us to have an incentive to keep writing." –Fire Dragon turns to Water Dragon-

Water Dragon "What?!?! (crosses her arms over her chest)I don't have any final thoughts to leave you with.What do you want me to say?!?!"

Fire Dragon (sweat drops) "Umm…Ok…so…whatever… Until next time, and remember to review! Ja."


	11. ch 11

"Shhhhhh"

FD "Ok people, I'm posting this now, but I swear that it wasn't my fault.I came on Friday and found that Fanfiction.net was all screwed up and wouldn't let me update, I just got to save the first part of the summary and then it asked me for my id and password and then it shut me out. That sucks -*. But I'm posting this now so please don't kill me. 'nyways on with the show."

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, I don't own them……yet, they don't sue me……now.

~~

-DBZ and SM Xover-

-Coming Back Home ch 11-

"Shhhhhh"

"Don't wake her up."

"Quiet." Goten creep into Usagi's bedroom trying as hard as he could not to laugh.Carefully followed by all the girls –and to everyone's surprise Ami was behind them all-, he picked up Usagi as gently as he could and turned to the door.On their way out they bumped into Goku.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Goku asked curiously.

"Shhhhhh, we're gonna wake Usa up." Goten whispered to his father.Giggles came from each of the girls behind Goten.Goku could only shake his head and stood aside.

For the past several days they had played pranks to each other (of course Chichi had made them clean up everything afterwards) from waking up with water to hot sauce on their sandwiches. 

In these past week Goku had taught them to fly and some more of the basics of martial arts.Surprisingly they had learned not only to hover but also to fly and move around without much difficulty although slowly.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

"C'mon girls" Goten whispered floating to the nearby lake and (as everybody had already guessed) 'SPLASH' 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. God, what the hell! Who did this? I'm gonna kill you guys!" Usagi splattered trying to stay afloat.Goten and the girls laughed their heads off form the shore of the lake.

"Hahahahaha!!!! you should look at your face Odango.It's hilarious!!!" Rei pointed at Usagi with one hand while holding her stomach with the other.

"Yup, It was a Kodak moment!" Makoto laughed.

"Shut up Rei! At least you could come and help me." Usagi ordered Goten shooting him a deadly glare. Goten walked to the shore and tried to help her get out of the lake.

"Hasn't he learned anything?" Minako shook her head to disapprove of Goten's lack of common sense. "He's dead meat." She smiled waiting for another good laugh on Goten's expense.

"Well, he has it coming now." Makoto joined Minako.

Goten stretched his hand to Usagi and 'SPLASH'. 

Usagi got herself out of the lake. Looking back at Goten she wiped her bangs out of her face. "That'll teach you to play that kind of tricks on me." She glared at Goten, and turned to see Rei, Minako, Makoto, and…Ami?!?! "And for _you_ –Usagi shook herself dry (picture when dogs shake themselves to dry when they're wet) in front of everybody- I'll get you for this. Even you Ami! You out of everybody!!! What is the world coming to?" She sighed, shaking her head sadly, and walked back to the house, leaving them behind her.

~~

"Wow, can you believe she didn't whine, scream, or cried!" Makoto blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, just taking out the fact that she just threatened us of death, I'll say she took it pretty well." Rei said wiping her face.

"Well, maybe she's growing up after all." Ami said as surprised as the others since she had expected her to make a scene.

"Oh God, (sniff) our little Usagi is growing up on us!" Minako wiped a 'fake' tear from her eye.

"Well, we can go home now.We have to hurry before dad eats everything, and I definitely don't want to train in an empty stomach."Goten said trying to dry himself by razing his Ki.

"Yeah, you're right!" With that they took off as fast as they could.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

~Back at the house~

"Hey there Usagi!" Gohan landed in front of the door, surprised to see her awake so early, outside the house, and dripping water all over. 

"How is it going?" He asked innocently. 

(Glare) 

"Oh, they did it again, didn't they?" Gohan laughed. 

(Even more glaring)

"What did they do today? Did they thru water on you again?" He asked pointing to her drenched-from-head-to-toe condition.

"No, they actually dropped _me_ in the near-freezing lake!" She said stomping her feet in the ground and trying to stop her chattering teeth.

"OH MY GOD! What happened to my little baby!?!?" Chichi ran outside the house. Usagi froze in sheer terror; the last thing that Usagi wanted was her mother to start fussing over her.In this past week she had learned –the hard way- not to worry, anger, or upset Chichi.

"Nothing mom." Usagi said in a tired voice, looking at Gohan for help. However he was paralyzed too. She sighed and tried to giver her an believable excuse. "I just went with the guys outside to the lake, and…umm…I…I fell in the water.Yes that's it I fell in the water.You know how clumsy I am. Hehehe." She continued laughing nervously. Chichi stared at her intensely.Usagi felt like she was boring holes in her.*I guess she didn't believe me after all. Not that I expected her to believe that lame excuse* Usagi thought grimly.

"So, that's what happened?" Chichi said unconvinced. 

"Yeah." Usagi answered, expecting her mother to go berserk. 

"Oh, ok." Chichi said sweetly. "Now, you go to your room and change before you catch a cold."

"Ah, uh… ok." Gohan and Usagi looked at each other not believing what she had just said.

"Now hurry." Chichi shooed her. Usagi didn't need anymore prompting and ran to her room.

*I can't believe she fell for it.She bought it! Unbelievable! * Usagi thought perplexed. 

"Children" Chichi said while patting Gohan's cheek, and walked towards to kitchen.Gohan just blinked several times at his mother's retreating form and went after her.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

After breakfast, they went to do their usual exercises.The girls' progress was slow but steady.Goku was actually impressed by their powers being they only 'humans'.They now were able to fly if not as fast as them, at least large distances.They could now dodge Gohan's and Goten's hits who were now using a small amount of Ki to increment the damage. Goku was just waiting for them to learn how to defend themselves so they could move on into attacking.

Training them was proving to be even more difficult than what he had thought in the beginning. He loved his daughter and her friends, but he had to admit that sometimes they were too much to handle. Gohan and Goten helped him for only half of the day (FD: remember, they still have school to go to.) so it was possible for him to train them separately.Gohan would work with Minako and Makoto all the time.He knew better than pairing them with Goten.They flirted too much with him, and Goten liking the attention, wouldn't do anything to stop them.However, they treated Gohan differently. They respected him and followed his instructions step by step.Goten was training Rei, who seemed to be trying really hard to learn.

**A**t first, Goku set Rei and Ami to work with Goten, but Ami was too shy and wouldn't hit Goten. After many tries of attacking, Rei always ended up taking charge.That was when Goku decided to train her himself along with Usagi. They had come a long way considering that half the time they would bicker and fight against each other, or they would lose their time talking about shopping, parties, or guys.It would take a very long time, he feared.

"Ok girls" Goku looked at Usagi and Ami "I'm gonna teach you how to make Ki blasts.Pay close attention at what I do." Goku cupped his hands.Little by little a small yellow ball of energy formed getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basketball.Releasing it, the Ki blast went directly to a group of trees, which blew up immediately. "Now you try it. Imagine your energy forming a small ball in between your hands like I showed you." Ami had taken her computer out analyzing the attack.

"Lets see…If I do this…and maybe…"

"C'mon Ami put that thing away.You have to try it by yourself not with that computer." Usagi said snatching the computer off Ami's hands.

"Hey! give me that back!" She said jumping up and down trying to get the computer from Usagi who was holding it up out of her reach.

"No! You have to do it yourself!"

"Fine! I was just trying to analyze it so I could do it easily." Ami pouted.

"No, you have to try it with your feelings.Now let me try it first." Usagi cupped her hands and began concentrating.Little by little a small sized ball began to materialize.

~~$@~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "This is not a cliffhanger (well sort of)so you should be happy with me.But I'm sure that you'll like next chapter *grins evilly*But to post them I need at least 8 reviews (aren't I just evil? Mawhahahaah) So, until next time Ja."


	12. ch 12

"Fine hernandez Normal hernandez 2 169 2001-11-06T17:07:00Z 2001-11-06T17:07:00Z 1 1564 8918 home 74 17 10951 9.2720 0 0 

FD "I know that it has been long ago from when I updated last, but you know that it wasn't my fault, right? I hope that you like this chapter, and I will try to update as fast as I can. Until then Ja."

Disclaimer: If you are a male between 25 to 30 years old, handsome and rich, and you want to give me your money to buy the rights to own Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon give me a call at 1-800-desperated.  Until that wonderful day…they are not mine.

DBZ and SM Xover 

**Coming Back Home Ch 12**

~~

"C'mon Ami, you have to do it by yourself." Usagi snatched the computer from Ami's hand.

"Fine!  I was just trying to analyze it so I could do it easily." Amy pouted.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Usagi concentrated on making the small ball of energy, however as fast as she made it the size of a baseball it went completely flat, but didn't disappeared.  Usagi frowned but the frown disappeared as fast as it appeared forming a grin instead.  Ami understood immediately what her friend was trying to do and smiled too.

"Huh?  What's going on? What are you and Usagi smiling at?" Goku asked confused. 

"Wait and see." Ami said confidently.  In that precise moment Usagi swirled twice and released the Ki blast.  The attack flew towards a bunch of trees that fell cut in half in its wake.  

"Wow, it's almost like Krillin's Distructo Disk!" Goku said impressed.

"Yeah, and it's like Usagi's tiara attack." Ami explained, "That's why she could assimilate it so easily."

"Yes! I did it.  Did you see? I did it, I did it!!!" Usagi squealed jumping up and down. "You have to try it Ami, it's _so _cool!"

"OK." Ami stepped in front and tried to form the energy into a ball.  The small amount of energy turned from yellow to blue, then expanded forming a kind of mist sparking with little yellow crystals that it looked like small ice drops, and then vanished into nothing.  

Goku frowned "Well, that was interesting."

Ami could only shrug feeling a little down at her failure. "Maybe I'm not ready yet."

"HEY, WATCH OUT!!!" Gohan yelled just in time for them to duck. Dodging a big red Ki blast going straight to the fresh cut trees who exploded into flames just seconds before a green Ki blast zapped them, and an orange Ki finished them pulverizing them leaving just black smoke where the lush trees where just seconds ago.

Goku blinked several times before clearing his throat "Well, I think those trees have had enough beating for the day." He said scratching his head. "I hope that the Green Party didn't see that…" He whispered to nobody in particular.  He then grinned and walked to where Usagi and Ami waited for him. "C'mon lets go practice with the others." He said heading to them.

Usagi ran to Rei, Makoto and Minako jumping up and down. "Oh my god! Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"Yes.  Did you see me? It was so cool when the trees went into flames!" Rei said proud of herself.

"Yeah, and when I electrocuted them." Makoto said while filing her nails with her shirt and blowing them.

"And did you see how they went 'PUFF' and totally disappeared? It was awesome!" Minako finished taking Usagi's hands and joined her jumping up and down with her.

"Yeah, it was something else." Ami said sadly. "I wish I could have contributed…" She hanged her head taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Ami, you'll learn to do it." Rei consoled her.

"Yup, and then it will be like old times, us vs. the world!" Makoto said cheerfully.

"Don't worry Ames, the only thing you need its more practice that's all." Minako said patting Ami on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and next time I'll let you use your computer." Said Usagi putting on her two cents.

~~

On the distance Trunks came flying their direction. "Hey girls!" Trunks said landing behind them.  Immediately Mina and Makoto got starry-eyed. 

"Hi Trunks-kun" Makoto and Minako said dreamily.

Trunks gulped noticeably and backed away slowly from Minako and Makoto.

"Good afternoon Trunks-kun." Ami said shyly.

 "Hey, girls where is Goku?" Trunks tried to divert the attention from him (failing miserably since Makoto and Minako where clinging to him like remoras*.) 

"TTTTRRRRRUUUUNNNNNNNNKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!!" Usagi yelled and ran to where he was standing, shoving Minako and Makoto out of the way.  She hugged him fiercely while yelling "Where is my Mamo-chan?!?!" 

*Kami, how can a girl so skinny be so strong?* Trunks thought while trying to catch his breath.

"He's training with Vegeta, calm down.  He's still alive and that's what it counts, and he's doing a pretty good job at it." He tried to calm the sobbing girl. "And actually I got a message for you." He said while handing her a small piece of paper winking at her.

Usagi snatched the battered paper from his hands opening it immediately. All the girls crowded behind her trying to figure out what is said.

"C'mon Odango read it out loud!" Rei said trying to peek from behind Makoto's shoulder.

"Yeah, we want to know what is says to, you know!" Mina said elbowing Makoto on the ribs.

"Please Usagi, just a little pick?" Ami said from behind Mina.

" Ami!!! You want to see it too!?" All the girls stared at Ami.

"What??? I'm just curious that's all." Ami defended herself.

"No! this is between my Mamo-chan and me only!" Usagi said while walking away from the group with her nose in the air. All the girls groaned at Usagi, however they remember that Trunks was there and went to drill him with questions about Mamoru.

~~~$@

Usagi opened the paper and read it slowly.

_My beloved Usako, I have missed you so much this pass week.  Don't worry about me, I am fine, longing and wondering what became of you. The days become endless without you, _(WD: the best of what Love could work on with just a piece of paper and a very short night.  FD: mushy isn't it?) _but just to think of your face makes me keep going on.  I dream of the day that we would see each other again. Usako, meet me at the lake in the middle of the forest (O.o_ FD: I don't know where! So don't ask.)_ I will be fervently waiting for you tonight at midnight._

_Love Mamoru._

_PS.  Trunks needs a little help with Ami.  If you know what I mean.^-~_

Usagi smiled at the note and was, to say the least, intrigued with what made Mamoru say that. He wasn't the kind of person to interfere with anybody's love lives.  Shrugging she started to skim a plan to put those two together.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

-While the girls where talking to Trunks and congratulating themselves Gohan, Goten and Goku discussed the day's progress. –

"God, did you see that dad? I had never seen anything like it!" Goten said gazing at the remains of the trees. 

"Yeah, I'd never seen a Ki blast do that before, I mean the flames are ok, almost normal, but electricity and light?!? (FD: I have no idea what kind of attack does Minako uses, so if you know please e-mail me to fix it.) That was totally new." Gohan said perplexed following the gaze of his brother almost feeling sorry for the poor trees.

"Well they said that they had 'powers' or something like that, didn't they?" Goku said lost in thought, remembering the first day that they had arrived. "Maybe this is what they were talking about."

"I don't know, but we will find out soon, see? Here they come." Gohan pointed where the group where coming.

"Yeah, and they brought Trunks with them." Goten smirked as he saw how Minako and Makoto where tugging him by his arms. However a wave of jealousy swept over him seeing how they fussed over Trunks. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought.

"Hey guy's! How's the training session going?" Trunks said waving at them.

"Hiya Trunks, how's it been?" Goku said smiling at Trunks.

"Hard…since dad is trying to drill Mamoru with all the years' worth of training that he missed all these time, we have been working day and night for this past week. I'm totally done for." Trunks sighed. "Thanks Kami mom sent me here to invite you all to CC. (FD: "you know, Capsule Corporation, I'm just too lazy to write it all." WD: "you just did -_-!." FD: "oh rats! _") She wants to throw a small party in two days to give the girls the grand tour of the house." He finished smiling.

"Cool, a get together! We haven't gotten one of those in years!" Goku said excitedly. 

"Dad…we only had one last week, remember? *_*;;;" Gohan said while everybody sweat-dropped. However the only thing he got was a blank stare from Goku "The day that the girls came…" He said tentatively.

"Oh yeeeeaaaaahhhh…." Goku scratched the back of his head giving his well-known goofy smile. Everybody face-vaulted.

"So…what where you doing before I got here?" Trunks asked them, trying to make conversation.

"The guys were teaching us how to make Ki blasts!" Makoto said flexing her muscles. 

"Yeah, but Ami here needs more practice, and a proper instructor to teach her how to do it." Usagi said while shoving Ami to the front. Ami looked like deer on headlights.  "Would you happen to know of anybody that could take the time to show Ami the proper way to shoot Ki blasts?" Usagi gave her most innocent smile at Trunks.

"Well…" He said with a slight blush, "if you want I can teach her a little."

"Really Trunks!! That would be _so_ cool! Would you do that for Ami?" Usagi said jabbing her elbow into Ami's ribs.  Ami let out a little yelp getting even closer to Trunks.

"Umm, yeah why not." Trunks blushed even more.  

Trunks took Amy to a nearby clearing while Makoto and Minako glared daggers at Usagi.

"Hey! why did you do that for???" Minako yelled at Usagi.

"Yeah, why did you do that for?" Makoto crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Usagi looked at them with a sly smile.  Turning to see Minako she added mysteriously. "C'mon you guys.  Tell me Minako, what do you see when you look at them." Usagi pointed behind her at Trunks and Ami.

Minako looked at the pair walk away from them "…Oh…" said the senshi of love. "I see what you mean…" She said finally catching up on what Usagi wanted her to see.

"What? What do you see?" Makoto said glancing from Minako to the pair totally confused.

"They are a perfect match!" Minako squealed delighted. "How come I hadn't seen it before?"

"Maybe because you had your eyes on him?" Usagi murmured dryly, rolling her eyes.

"So, you're gonna play matchmaking huh?" Makoto smirked.

"Yup." Usagi and Minako said in unison.

(TBC)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

*Remoras: small aquatic parasites, who attaches to the shark. Can't be removed unless dead.

Fire Dragon "Well, this is the end of ch 12"

Water Dragon "We hope you liked it.  We will see what will happen to Trunks and Ami (winks)"  
  


Fire Dragon "All of you who would like us to put any other pair other than Trunks and Ami send me an e-mail at Neofiredragon95127@yahoo.com  Remember to review! Well until next time Ja."


	13. ch 13 Senshi's Powers

FD holding some papers. " I have the results of the poll!!! And the winner is, drum roll please. (Drum starts playing from nowhere.) Goten and Mina!!! So wait for a romance between those two. I want to thank all my fateful readers: 

Spooky Fyre (don't worry, I'm planning to keep going, although my stupid computer keep crashing every 2 hours. .) Sailor Nova (Thanks, and I'm going to try to update as fast as I can make my computer start working again.) Siverfeather (I love Ami/Trunks too, I think that they make a cute couple ^-^v. And for the Mamoru/Usagi, if you think that was mushy don't worry, it's gonna get worse aren't I a devil ^.^ but first I'm going to make them suffer a little *clears throat* Ok, fine! I'm gonna make them suffer a lot! There happy now. I know I am. ^-~) Aya-mikage, Wyannick (Just for you here they are half a chapter just of Ami/Trunks) Romana (Umm…lets just say that this is gonna take a long time to finish.)  Claudia (Thanks, I tried to make it as original as possible.  I hate to read re-runs of the same fics myself and I thought that this would be something new.)

Well I hope that you like this chapter.  Now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. 

DBZ and SM Xover 

**Coming Back Home Ch 13**

                    ~**Senshi's Powers~**

After walking away from the group Ami and Trunks started to warm up.

"So Ami, what seems to be the problem?" Trunks asked.

"Well, you see, it seems that the molecular structure in the base of the mass that I am molding, can't withhold itself or sustain enough energy percentage proceeding to dissipate due contact of the environment.  However, I am calculating a possibility to-" (FD: 0.0 -. - 0.o -.- o.0that was blinking if you didn't knowDid you got that? I certainly didn't, even if I wrote it.) Ami didn't finish her sentence, blushing she looked down somehow finding the dirt very interesting. When Trunks didn't say anything Ami looked up expecting to see the blank stare that always greeted her, and that came from everybody that heard her speak. 

However Trunks seemed deep in thought, snapping his fingers he smiled at her.  "Of course! I see what you mean!" 

This time Ami was the one to be speechless. 

blink, blink "Y-you…you do?" Ami exclaimed wide-eyed. 

"Yeah, you said that you couldn't give too much energy to your Ki blast, and that's why it disappeared." Trunks said matter-of-factly.

Ami's jaw dropped to the ground, regaining her composure she stared at Trunks.

"Why yes, that is exactly what I said."  She said almost unbelieving him.

Trunks blushed at her staring. "Yes, hehe that's what you said…why are you so surprised that I understood you?" He asked her curiously. 

"Well, don't get me wrong or anything, its just that it is very rare to find someone that can actually _get _what I am saying." Ami said impressed. 

"Well, I'm not the son of Bulma Briefs for nothing." Trunks said proudly, filing his nails on his jacket.  Ami giggled at the act making Trunks blush deeper.

"Getting back to the initial conversation…" Trunks cleared his throat "here let me show you." Trunks took Ami's hands cupping them.  "Just think about the energy that runs through your body.  Feel it form a ball in your hands, nothing big, just a small sized orb." He instructed.

Beads of sweat dripped from Ami's forehead while she concentrated on her energy. Again a small yellow ball formed over her hands, followed by the blue mist, and then 'puff' it vanished.

"See what I mean.  I can't do it!" Ami said frustrated, dropping her head in shame.

"C'mon Ami you can't give up just like that.  Here look," Trunks took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. "it took _me _a month to get it right the first time.  Just give yourself time, and practice everyday.  I-I can help you practice…if you want of course." Trunks said shyly. Staring at her eyes he realized that he was still holding her face, blushing he removed his hands to both disappointment.  However none showed it.

"Really Trunks, that would be so kind of you." Ami said quietly turning her face, which was a very interesting shade of red. (FD: is it me, or is getting kind of warm in here ^-~)

"Sure, no prob.  Lets try it again." 

Nodding Ami concentrated once again to form a Ki blast when, 

"Hey Ami, can you and Trunks come here for a sec.?" Goku yelled from where he and the rest of the senshi where.

"Coming!" Trunks and Ami said in sync. Chuckling they walked to Goku.

~~$@~~$@

When Ami and Trunks walked to the group of fighters, Goku turned to address the senshi. "The guys and I where interested in seeing what you girls can do." Goku grinned at them.

"What do you mean with 'what we can do'?" Usagi asked clueless.

"Well, you know, the powers that you where talking about the last time." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?" Minako blinked several times.

"He means our powers as Sailor Senshi."  Ami explained to Minako.

"Oh, I knew that." Minako said embarrassed. 

"Well girls, lets show this boys of what we are made of." Rei said taking out her transformation pen.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

Each one of them transformed into their first stage of sailors. (FD: you know, the regular, like sailor moon instead of super sailor moon, or eternal sailor moon) 

"Venus power!"

"Jupiter power!"

"Mars power!"

"Mercury power!"

"Moon Crystal power!"

"MAKE UP" They finished the transformation with their usual poses. Trunks, and Goten began to laugh hysterically. 

"Oh Kami, this is hilarious!" Trunks and Goten said falling on the ground laughing.

"What's the big deal with those stupid poses?" Trunks 

said holding his stomach.

 "Excuussseee me! What do you mean with 'those stupid poses'?" A very pissed Rei glared daggers at Trunks.

"Well, you see, on his teens Gohan used to be the hero of Satan City.  He dressed up in this ridiculous outfit that mom made for him to conceal his real identity.  He was-" Trunks and Goten made some silly poses and yelled at the same time "Saiyan-man!!!" Again the two teens doubled in laughter getting some chuckles from the girls.  

"Hey!!! They weren't stupid! I put a lot of thought on them!! And my outfit was very stylish!" Gohan defended himself.

"Yeah, right. Just like those corny speeches." Trunks whispered to Goten who snickered. 

"Really Gohan, you where a super hero?" Usagi looked at her older brother with admiration. "Wow, I would have liked to be here to help you." She smiled at Gohan.

"Sure Usa, you could have been my side kick." Gohan smiled at Usagi ruffling her hair.

"I think that those ridicules poses run in the family." Trunks said between laughs.  Goten stop to think on what Trunks had said; a terrified look formed over his face thinking that he would have to make those poses sooner or later.  *No* he thought *I would rather die first than to do those stupid poses too! * He bowed to himself.  Goku could only sweat-drop at the children's actions. 

Goku cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now let me see how powerful are you now." Goku and the boys looked at them with their senses noticing the increase of power in each one. Goku frowned at this. "How can that be possible? You haven't even powered up yet."

"With this –Usagi pointed to her fuku and her brooch- we are stronger than before.  However this is just the first stage of our transformation." She said with an unusual calmness. 

"Yup, with our latest transformation to eternal we are ten times stronger." Makoto said smirking.

"Now, lets see…what would be a good target?" Rei said while searching her surroundings. Looking around for something that could serve as a punching bag they looked at each other. All of them got an evil glint on their eyes and turned in unison to stare to the already beaten up trees with mischievous smiles.

"Aha! Perfect!" Jupiter grinned, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"Sailor Moon, would you do the honors please." Venus gestured to Usagi to come forward.

"My pleasure Sailor Venus." Sailor Moon looked skeptically at the trees.  Taking her tiara off her head, it immediately formed a golden disk. "Moon Tiara Action!!!" She thru it to the barely standing trees, cutting them in halves. Satisfied with her work Sailor Moon turned to see Venus. "Your turn Sailor Venus."

"This is going to be piece of pie." Venus said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Piece of cake, Venus, Piece of cake." Mars said sternly. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Mars." Venus shrugged her off. Then she walked until she was besides Sailor Moon. "Now, Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!!" (FD "I have no idea if this is the name on Japanese.  If not please send me all the name of the attacks in Jap. So I can put them.") The trees that lay on the way of the beam disappeared into black smoke, just leaving dust.

"Hey! Leave some of us!" Jupiter lightly hit Venus making her fall face first into the ground. "Ups…sorry 'bout that Venus."

"No prob. Jupiter." Venus picked herself up dusting herself.

"Now is my turn.  I'll show them what real electric shock is like." All the senshi backed away from Jupiter.

"I would suggest that you guys give her space." Ami said to Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

"Nah, what can she possibly do?" Goten joked while all the others moved a step back. "Cowards." Goten glared at Gohan and Trunks since they didn't backed him up.

"Hey bro, it's your decision.  Whatever comes its all your own fault." Gohan said taking place besides Usagi and Goku a good 3 yards from Jupiter.

"Well, just don't say that I didn't warn you." Ami moved to stand besides Trunks. (FD: hey, the girl is shy, not stupid.*grins slyly*  WD: SHUT UP AND KEEP WRITING!)

"Jupiter Thunder Zap!!!" Jupiter smiled to see the trees jump 3 feet in the air for the discharge and loose all their leaves.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Jupiter frowned to hear the senshi, Goku, Gohan and Trunks laugh.  Rapidly she turned to yell at them "What are you guys laug-" When she turned she encountered Goten, with all his hair standing up (FD "Picture Vegeta's hair" ^-^).  Little electricity discharges running through his hair. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You look SOO funny!" Jupiter fell to the ground laughing.  

"Gosh Goten, you could even surpass Vegeta with that hairdo." Gohan laughed. 

"Shut up! It's not funny." Goten snapped at Gohan.

"But it is! Hehe just don't go near any pair of socks, we don't want to have them all sticking to you now won't we?" Trunks said making another wave of laughter come form the girls.

"I got just four words for you Goten" Ami said with mirth "I. TOLD. YOU. SO." She said lifting her fingers as she counted the words emphasizing her point.

At this everybody was rolling in the floor laughing their heads off. Goten just 'humped' and walked away.

"Hey! is not _that_ bad, here let me help you." Minako walked to Goten trying to put his hair down (failing majorly).

"I think –chuckle- that what she'll need –chuckle- are some static towels! Hahaha!" Rei breathed between laughs. In that moment Usagi and Rei looked at each other, then at Minako and Goten, and then back at themselves smiling like Chesire cats.

"I think…" Usagi said.

"That we have a match." Rei finished giving Usagi a hi-five.

When Minako and Goten returned with his hair 'almost' to normal, getting giggles from everybody, and glares from Goten, Mars moved to the front.

"Move aside people, it's my turn." Rei cracked her knuckles, preparing herself for her attack.  Usagi, Minako, and Ami squealed in fright and dived behind Goku.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Goku asked confused.

"If you think that what happened to Goten is bad, wait and see what Mars can do." Sailor Moon said cowering even more behind him.

Not wanting to suffer the same fate as Goten everybody moved several yards behind Mars.  Jupiter only moved a pace behind her crossing her arms confidently. 

"Alright Mars, go right ahead." Venus gave Mars two thumbs up.

"Okay, here we go.  Mars Burning Mandala!!!" Fire shoot from her hands hitting the poor trees, which burst into flames consuming them.

"I think that this is where I come in." Mercury walked to Mars.

"Please, be my guest." Mars stood aside.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury threw the Shabon Spray extinguishing the fire leaving just steam. What had been gorgeous green trees not two hours ago was now only a mass of charred peaces of wood.

"And _that_ are our powers." Usagi said satisfied with herself. "Well, not all of them anyway."

Goku looked at the girls critically, seeing Goku serious the girls frowned.  

"Well, I thought that your attacks were pretty good." Goten admitted. 

"Yes, but they could have been better." Goku said criticizing their work.  The girls' shoulders dropped in defeat. 

"He's right you guys." Makoto said, "Compared to their attacks, our powers are pitiful." She sighed.  

"Your attacks are not pitiful." Goku said sternly "I didn't want you to take it that way, all I'm saying is that they could be better.  We can work them out, so you can make them still on your civilian states and add some of our stuff on them to make them even more effective." He explained to the senshi.

"Yeah, that way they would be more powerful.  Adding Ki to them, they would be able to blow up a mountain." Trunks cheered them up.

"Yup.  That's true.  Just imagine all the power that you guys can have shooting that kind of Ki blasts!" Gohan ruffled Usagi's hair.

"Hey!" Usagi moved away from Gohan. "Have you any idea how long does it take to brush it?!" Usagi pouted. 

"Ok girls, let do some work!" Goku smiled at them.

"Got to book it Goku, if not my 'kaa-san will shoot baskets if I don't get home early. See ya in two days at CC." Trunks turned to Ami "I'll come and help you with your training tomorrow okay."

"Sure I'll see ya tomorrow Trunks.  Bye." Ami said blushing.  Trunks jumped into the air waving good bye and left the group to train.

"Yeah, rrriiigghhtt. He's gonna come tomorrow just to '_train'_ right Ami." Makoto elbowed Ami on the ribs.

"Hey Ames, I didn't know you where a sly one." Minako winked at Ami.

"It's not what is seems you guys.  He's just helping me train…that's all." Ami said quietly.

"Just to train? Not if I can help it." Usagi whispered to Rei, who giggled.

"Ok girls, lets go back home. Chichi's already cooking dinner." Goku said walking home.  

"Hey dad! Do you think that mom would let me stay home for a couple of days?" Gohan asked jogging to catch up with Goku who just lifted a eyebrow.

"What happened? Don't you have school to attend? You know that your mother would blow the roof if you missed school." Goku shuddered thinking of what Chichi would say.

"Nah, they gave us a week vacation after the midterms (FD shudders "midterms are evil, EVIL I tell you!!!") and I wanted to know if I could stay home." Gohan told him.

"Sure son, but you'll have to share your room with your brother." Goku turned to him reminding him that Usagi was now using his room.

"Sure no prob dad, right squirt?" Gohan laughed patting Goten's head.

"Sure whatever." Goten said taking Gohan's hand off his head and walking away from Gohan.

"Well, lets go then.  We don't want to be late for dinner do we?" Goku smiled walking to his house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FD "No cliffhanger, so you should be happy with me. I hope you liked it, and I can assure you that it's going to get a whole lot better and interesting in the next 2 chapters.  Now remember to review, until then Ja."


	14. ch 14 Usagi and Mamoru went where?!? and...

Water Dragon "Hello people!!! Now the chapter that you all have been waiting for, when my story starts to develop a plot!!!"

Fire Dragon "Ummm… but I thought that this was a PWP wasn't it?"

Water Dragon "Of course not baka!!! hits Fire Dragon on the head This story has an absolute and well planned plot!"

Fire Dragon "You sure? You could have fooled me. *-*"

Water Dragon 0.o "Shut up, just shut up."

Fire Dragon "Anyhow, as always we want to thank our fateful readers: Sailor Nova (Yes! Your prayers have been answered, either that or you're psychic,  but you'll have to read to find what happens to poor Usagi and Mamoru.) Wyannick54 (Thanks, I thought it was cute too, but you'll have to wait I'm gonna make Minako's and Goten's relationship even better ^_~) Ann Parker (I laugh each time I read it too. ^_^ and don't worry there will be more.)"

Disclaimer: Does anyone read this? Well, umm,  Fire Dragon watches as lawyers start gathering around her It looks like, umm, lawyers creep even closer to her I don't…layers are almost over her waving all kind of legal papers own…Fire Dragon watches in horror as they look at her like vultures Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z lawyers groan and leave Phew, that was close.

Now on with the show:

~~~~$@~~~~$@~~~~$@~~~~$@

Coming Back Home ch14 

**Usagi and Mamoru went where?!? And Vegeta did what?!**

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed waiting for everybody to go to sleep. It was still too early for her meeting with Mamoru, but she wanted it to be perfect.  If someone found out what was going on, she would be in so much trouble.  *If they find out later it won't matter.* She thought grimly *But later.*

Sometime into the night, she decided that was now or never.  She opened the window very slowly and climbed out of it.  She could just have flown out of the window, but that would have alerted her family, so she decided against it. She had everything planned.  Once down she would go to the back of the house and into the forest to avoid the girl's house. Once there, she would head towards the lake.  Everything went as she planned and after a few minutes of running she found herself at the shore of the lake. *He is not here yet* She thought.  She noticed how clear the night was considering that there wasn't any moon.

Since she was lost in thought she didn't notice that someone was behind her.  She came out of her reverie when strong arms embraced her warmly.  

"Usako" Mamoru murmured into Usagi's ear sending shivers thru her body.  He turned her around and kissed her on the lips before she could say a word.  After a moment, too soon for Usagi's taste, he broke the kiss. He held her possessively, happy of being with her again.

"Mamo-chan" Usagi whispered leaning her head on Mamoru's chest. "I have missed you so much." She said almost crying not letting go of him.

"Shush, don't cry Usako." He said stroking her cheek. "I am here with you now." He said tenderly, hugging her as if he let go she would go away.

"But for how long?"  She asked with a quivering voice. "It looks like your father can't stand mine.  What are we going to do?!?!" She finished between sobs. (FD "This is starting to sound like a bad 'Romeo and Juliet' rip off. -")

"I really don't know." Admitted Mamoru. "But I can promise you something. I won't permit anything or anybody to stand between us." He grabbed Usagi by her shoulders, very gently as if she was going to break "Nothing," He said looking into her cerulean eyes now tainted with red because of a tear. "No enemies, no problems, no fathers, not even death have the power to keep us apart." He finished vehemently. 

"Mamoru" she said taking his face between her hands, caressing his features as if he was a dream. "I believe in you," She said looking back into his midnight blue eyes, "and I love you."

"I love you too." He said taking her hands and giving them a soft squeeze. He leaned forward to kiss her, stopping to trace her lips with his fingers lingeringly.

"Mamo…" Mamoru silenced her with a kiss.  He started caressing her back, and deepened the kiss.  Usagi was in heaven. With a swift move, Mamoru laid her on the cool grass, and settled on top of her. (WD "Hurray, here comes the steamy part." FD "Steamy part!! Steamy part!!! ^_^" FD does the happy dance WD 0.0 "Oh, wait this fic is only PG, so this can't be a lemon" FD -_-* _ "RATS!!!") Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him, who was looking back at her with lust…(clears throat) I mean lovingly *__*.

When he was about to kiss her again, he felt something grabbing him from behind.

~~~$@~~~$@ At the Son's house ~~~$@~~~$@

Goku woke up with a start.  Something was wrong.  He got out of the bed very carefully to not disturb Chichi who was deeply asleep.  Once outside, he went to the room his sons were sharing.  But before he could knock on the door, Gohan came out alarmed.  

"Dad, did you feel that?" Gohan asked his father. Behind him was Goten, half asleep, leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, it's a Ki rising rapidly, but I don't know who it belongs to." Goku said confused.

"An enemy?" Asked Goten groggily, while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I don't think so." Finished Goku, looking thoughtful. "It could be a friend of the girls that has come from their world."  He said trying to explain the strange presence.

"Or Vegeta's son, Mamoru." Said Gohan.  At the thought, he looked at his father wide eyed, and as if on cue, both of them headed towards Usagi's room. Goten followed muttering something about 'not being able to sleep in peace' and the like.  

~~

Goku knocked at the door a few times, but didn't receive any answer.  He opened the door and peered inside.

"Usa?" 

No answer.

Opening the door farther he noticed that the room was empty, and the window was wide open.

"Maybe she is with the girls?" asked Goten from behind.

"It could be." Said Goku not very convinced.

"Well," Gohan said "We might as well go and check." They headed towards the girls house that was still lit.  That gave Goku a lot of hope.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Usagi, or Mamoru for that matter, it was just a bad feeling he had.  What if Vegeta found them… he shook his head to dismiss the thought.  He didn't even want to think about what would happen to the poor boy if Vegeta got to them before he did.

Gohan saw his father shook his head.  He didn't look angry, but nervous.  But why? Goten followed them far behind, still half asleep. If Usagi was with Mamoru, it was her business.  It was true, she was a little young, but what authority had his father.  She had been home for what, a week? And spent a life away from them.  Goten liked Usagi, and didn't want to se her in trouble.  Too bad his father was acting so overprotective.  He kept the same train of thought without knowing what really was going on in his father's mind.

~~

Once in front of the house, they noticed that some lights were still lit inside the house.

"Hey" Said Gohan cheerfully "it looks like they are still up. Probably Usagi is with them sleeping over."

Goku just nodded and knocked at the door.

"Yes?" Ami said pocking her head through the open window.  "Oh, hello Goku.  Good evening." She finished with a shy smile.

"Could you…" He couldn't finish because someone grabbed Ami form the back getting a 'yelp' from her and howled

"JUST ONE MOMENT!!!" A great amount of activity could be heard inside.

"I think they weren't expecting guests at this hour." Gohan said grinning.  Goten started laughing at this.

"Yes," Goku said growing serious "so they weren't expecting anyone with a strange Ki."

At that exact moment, Ami opened the door.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." She said embarrassed.  Behind her, the other 3 were behind her trying their best to put everything on order.  The whole living room was a disaster; towels, clothes, magazines, and all kind of candy wrappers littered the floor.  But the most scary part was the appearances of the three girls behind Ami.  Ami was only on her pj's, other than that she looked normal.  Minako had avocado mascara all over her face, with small peaces of lemon and cucumber, a pair of orange shorts and a tank top.  Rei was wearing hair tubes that made her look like the bride of Frankenstein, wearing a large robe, and Makoto was walking carefully with only her heels and cotton balls in between each of her toes since her toenails were recently painted.     

All the guys blinked several times getting out of their shock before remembering why they were in the girl's house. Looking inside Goku couldn't see his daughter anywhere.

"Say girls, is Usagi staying with you tonight?" Gohan asked the disheveled girls. 

"Umm…nope.  I thought that she was on her room. Why do you ask?" Rei answered.

"We can't seem to find her and we felt a strange Ki rising from-" Goku felt the strange Ki rising again when,

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku, Gohan, Goten, and the girls looked at each other before bolting out the door following the shout.

Fire Dragon "Should I leave it here and continue living you with all the suspense? Umm… Nah…"

~~Meanwhile back with Usagi~~

Usagi reached up to wrap her hands around Mamoru's neck.  Grasping thin air she opened her eyes.  Her eyes widened when she witnessed the scene in front of her. Vegeta had Mamoru pinned to a near by tree.  Mamoru was so surprised that was speechless looking disoriented at his father who was growling at him.  Vegeta looked furiously at his son.

"I told you to never, _ever_ disobey my orders." He said between his teeth dangerously low.  Mamoru seemed to snap out of his trance and narrowed his eyes struggling, trying to get free from Vegeta's grip.

"I do _not_ take orders from anybody." Mamoru retorted using the same tone of voice that Vegeta had used not two seconds ago.  Vegeta tightened his grip on Mamoru's neck almost chocking him, his eyes livid fire glaring at his son.  Usagi could see Mamoru beginning to turn blue, she had to help him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~~

She scrambled to her feet determinate to help her lover, but stopped when she saw her father, her brothers, and her senshi (although none of them looked very presentable at the moment) arrive at the lake.

~~

Goku was the first to arrive at the clearing, to see Vegeta pinning Mamoru with a murderous look and Usagi ready to jump and help Mamoru.  Knowing that Usagi didn't stand a chance against Vegeta he stepped in front of Vegeta. 

"Hey Vegeta what's going on?" Goku asked seriously looking Vegeta straight in the eye.

"It's none of your god damned business Kakarott! This is between my brat and me!" Vegeta turned to Mamoru "I told you that during your training there would be NO distractions that would make you weak brat!" Vegeta growled. Struggling harder Mamoru looked into Vegeta's eyes with almost hatred.

"And I _told_ you that I don't receive orders from anybody." Mamoru hissed. Goku stepped closer to them putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I think that's enough Vegeta, let Mamoru go." Goku said calmly.

Vegeta shoved Goku's hand with disgust "I told you to stay away Kakarott!" 

**M**amoru took his opportunity to free himself. In less than a second Mamoru's fist flew directly to Vegeta's face connecting with his jaw.  Vegeta lost his valance but recuperated quickly throwing Mamoru one of his own.  Everybody (except for Usagi) stood aside not wanting to interfere with their 'disagreement'. 

Gohan stood besides his father "He's gotten good." He whispered.  

Goku observed the way that Mamoru was fighting with his father.  He had definitely improved from the last time he had seen him spar.  "Mamoru's good, but Vegeta has a great advantage over him.  He has more experience fighting, and he can be a mean fighter with nasty tricks under his sleeve when he wants to." Goku frowned.  "He's only playing with him.  If Vegeta wanted to end this now Mamoru wouldn't have lasted this long." Goku said watching as Mamoru kneeled Vegeta throwing him several feet away from him. Vegeta stood on one knee throwing Mamoru a weak Ki blast that would only blind Mamoru giving him a good opening for punches.  

Mamoru could only feel his father's movements, dodging what would have surely knocked him out he darted to the sky trying to buy some time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  Vegeta soon followed his son in the air.

"I gotta help him!" Usagi cried when she saw Vegeta connecting an uppercut on Mamoru's gut. Taking her henshin brooch out, she transformed into Sailor Moon.  When her transformation sequence (ribbons, feathers, you know the drill) ended she found herself restrained by her father's hands.

"Let go daddy, I have to help him" Usagi tried desperately to free herself from her father's grip.

"Oh no you don't Usagi.  This is between those two." Goku pointed at Mamoru and Vegeta who where still fighting in the air.

"But-but, he's gonna kill him!!!" Usagi sobbed.

"I don't think so.  He knows that Bulma would kill him first." Goku tried to calm her.

~~

Mamoru shot yet another Ki blast at his father, but as all the others was slapped aside by the arrogant prince.  Trying to find a weak point and finding none his only resource was to attack head on. 'Well here goes nothing' Mamoru thought grimly launching himself forwards with an amazing speed surprising Vegeta with his bold act.  Using the precious seconds of advantage Mamoru connected an uppercut at Vegeta on the stomach.  Doubling in pain Vegeta rapidly recuperated disappearing from Mamoru's grasp just to reappear behind him.  Using both hands forming a big fist Vegeta let it fly to Mamoru's unguarded back, sending him plummeting to the ground.  Leaving a crater where he had landed Mamoru lay unconscious on the soft earth.  Vegeta floated to his son and picked him up from his waist. 

"Good, but not good enough brat." He said to the unconscious boy.  Jumping to the air he flew only god's knows where.

~~

"Noooo…Mamo-chan!!!" Usagi dropped to the floor crying like there was not tomorrow, watching her beloved being taken away from her for the second time since they were here. Goku was about to fly after Vegeta and help Mamoru but decided to go comfort his daughter instead.  Placing a hand gently over his daughter's shoulder Goku looked at her.

"C'mon honey, everything will be ok." He smothered her hair while whispering comforting words to her.  All the senshi crowded around their friend none too sure of what to do or say.  Breaking the uncomfortable silence between them Goku gently pulled Usagi to her feet.

 Holding her at arms length Goku looked at her in the eye.  "It's ok, when Vegeta comes to his senses, he'll see how stupid he was acting and he'll apologize." Goku said to Usagi who was quietly sobbing now.

Behind them Goten sent a look at Gohan that screamed 'that'll be the day' but preferred to stay quiet while their father was trying his best to console Usagi. Usagi weakly nodded and let him take her home, quickly heading to her room slamming it on the girls faces when they were fizzing around her. Falling on her bed she began crying again.

(FD "sappy huh? I was writing this while hearing 'Rainy Day Man' on my SM CD very depressing.")

*~*~*~

Goku frowned pacing up and down the living room.  Goten and Gohan followed his every move with their eyes from the sofa. Suddenly Goku stopped looking directly at them.

"Gohan, why don't you call Bulma and see if Vegeta and Mamoru are there?" Gohan nodded and walked to the phone.  Dialing CC's number he was surprised when Bulma answered after 2 rings.

"Hello?" Bulma sounded stressed at the other side of the cord.

"Bulma, it's me Gohan.  Have you seen Vegeta and Mamoru?" 

"Why yes.  I was going to call you about that.  Do you know what the heck happened between those two?" Bulma asked interested on whatever information Gohan could provide her with. "Vegeta came throwing down the door not too long ago.  The last thing I knew was that he went to Trunk's room ordering him to dress, and then they took off only Kami knows where." Bulma was yelling over the phone not knowing what to do.  

"But you say that Trunks went with them?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"Yes ! Vegeta practically dragged him out of the house!!" Bulma said desperately.

"Don't worry Bulma, we'll look for them. And anyways Trunks and Mamoru can take of themselves." Gohan reassured her before hanging the phone.

"Well?" Goku waited impatiently for Gohan to give him the report on what Bulma had said. 

"Bulma says that Vegeta went to CC just to pick up Trunks and that they left right after that." Gohan said giving his father a serious look.

Goku frowned trying to figure out what Vegeta could do with his two sons in the middle of the night.  When nothing occurred to him he decided to keep looking in the morning.

"It seems that we can't do anything more tonight, so it's better if we go to sleep and start searching for them tomorrow morning." Goku said tiredly. Nodding Gohan and Goten went to their room and feel asleep.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "Well, what do you think? I hope you all liked it. I know I suck at fighting scenes but you'll just have to bear with me 'k. So what do you say if you are good lil' readers and review ok? Then until next time Ja."


	15. ch 15 Artemist?!?!

Fire Dragon comes out of her little white room. The once white jacket is nowhere to be seen.  Peaking her head out trying to see if there is anybody. Not finding anybody she exits the room completely. "Hello dear readers, today we'll see what happened to Usagi and where did Vegeta took Mamoru and Trunks. Thanks to my readers. Wyannick54 ( Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the fight scenes.) Altheia (read. It's gonna get interesting now.) Ann Parker (I know, I tried to make Vegeta act as I thought he would have acted.) Little One (Thanks, after all I too think that this is an ideal M/U story. And I'm sorry to you all if you thought that my Veggi-chan was that bad, but not to worry! I'm gonna make it up and make something to make Vegeta look less of an a$$) Sailor Nova ( Nope, it's worse than that ~-^ but don't worry, he'll be back) Lena Sauran (I'm writing, I'm writing) Anthony (You'll see on this story.) and for those of you who don't like my story well, don't read it. Yes I know, I know, I'm a sore loser. I can assure you that you will find out if you don't like it from the first chapter so press that cute little button that says back and on with the stories. 

**Coming Back Home ch 15**

                    ~**You know Kami? The Kami?!?!~**

Knock, knock "Hey Usa, can we come in?" Gohan tried again to get inside Usagi's room to cheer her up.

"Go away.  I want to be alone!" Usagi's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Oh c'mon Usagi, it can't be that bad can it?" Goten tried to help her.

"Whaww!!!" Usagi cried.

"Great! Now you made her start crying again you dufus!" Gohan snapped at Goten while hitting him on the head.

"Hey! I was just trying to help. Hmph!" Goten defended himself rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Oh be quiet Goten, can't you see that my little baby's heart was broken?" Chichi narrowed her eyes at Goten. 

"Ok fine! I'm leaving." Goten turned and left. 

Chichi knocked on the door waiting for a reply from the other side.  When nothing came she frowned. *She's worst than I thought.* 

"Open the door Usagi, I want to talk to you honey." Chichi said firmly.

"I don't want to talk to anybody." Usagi snapped from inside the room. She didn't know why everybody was bothering her when she just wanted to be alone.  

"You listen, and you listen good young lady! You will open this door and we will talk whether you like it or not!" Chichi said now powering up to blow the door if she had to.  Backing away from the door Goku and Gohan could only look baffled as Chichi took so radical methods to try to get her to open the door.  Some movement was heard form behind the door.  Opening ever so slowly, Usagi let Chichi inside.  Goku and Gohan right behind her, but before they could enter the room, Chichi closed the door on their faces.

"I think that they want to have one of those mother-daughter talks." Goku said rubbing his now flat nose.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gohan said rubbing his red forehead. Walking away they let the two talk.

~~$@~~~$@

"C'mon Usagi, it's not as bad as you think it is.  Once Vegeta cools down, he'll see that the two of you make a beautiful couple." Chichi hugged Usagi patting her on the back trying to calm her down.

"Y-you think so?" Usagi looked up at Chichi with hopeful eyes.

"I _know_ so." Chichi smiled softly at Usagi.  Usagi smiled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're right, I'm being silly about all of this.  My Mamo-chan wouldn't let anything come between us." Usagi stood up.  

Chichi's face sobered "You love that boy a lot, don't you?" She asked her daughter seriously.

"With all my heart.  And I know he loves me too, we have died for each other several times already, and not even death could keep us apart." Usagi responded fervently. Before Chichi could ask what did she mean, Usagi opened the door and headed towards the kitchen.  "Hurry up mom! I'm starving."

Goku, Gohan, Rei, and Makoto could only watch in wonder how Chichi could cheer Usagi up so fast when none of them could.

~*~*~Outside the house while Chichi and Usagi talked~*~*~

Goten decided to go out and train, or go to the mall and catch a movie. When he was about to jump into the air, he saw Minako and Ami talking on the back of the house. 

Minako sighed. "Oh Ami, how I miss Artemis." Mina said sadly to her friend. A pang of jealousy hit Goten. *Jealousy? Why am I so jealous? Minako is only a friend to me…isn't she? * Goten pondered. Wanting to know more about this 'Artemis' that had Minako so distressed, he hid behind the house, but not as fast as he thought since Ami saw him from the corner of her eye.

Smiling Ami turned at Minako. "Yeah, poor Artemis. _He_ must be crazy not knowing where you are.  You know how protective he can be." Ami smirked at her own ingenious mind, swiftly wiping it off when Minako looked up.  

"You're right. –Sigh- He can be _so _overprotective. But I know that he does it because he cares about me, and wants the best for me." Minako put her head on her hands. "He must be worried sick."

At this Goten was about to explode with jealousy, how dared this guy be so important to make Minako worried about him worrying?!?  He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice that his Ki was going up with his temper.  Minako frowned.  She knew that Ki, but she couldn't put her finger on who's was it.

"Who's there!" Minako and Ami yelled at the rising Ki.  Goten's eyes widened. He had been discovered spying on them. Quickly he put a cool exterior walking to the girls as if he just 'happened' to be going that way.  

"Hey girls! What's up?" He waved at them.

"Hi Goten, we didn't know that you where there." Minako smiled brightly at Goten.

"Yeah, I'm just passing by, going to the mall you know." Goten said trying to look innocent, smiling nervously. "I'll leave you two so you can finish what you were talking about." He said with a straight face, only his eyes reflected the hurt that he felt inside.  

"Nah, it wasn't anything important. We where just talking about Artemis." Ami said mischievously.

"Uh-huh, poor Artemis, he must feel abandoned." Minako said with a long face.  Goten's face got even colder, his fists clenched and jaw set.  How could she _do_ that to him? She was rubbing the other guy on his face! He had to get out of here and fast.

"I-" Before he could finish Minako's face became contorted with thinking. 

"I just hope that my mom remembered to feed him." Mina said with a finger on her chin thinking.

Goten blink, blink "Feed him?" Goten said perplexed. 

"Why of course silly, he must be starving! The poor thing." Minako's face fell again.  Goten didn't understand a word that she was saying. Goten turned to see Ami, looking for any help she could provide, instead she giggled to Gotens' further dismay.

"Artemis is her cat." Ami explained while giggling again. 

Blink, blinkRealization hit Goten (and hard) his face lit up like a christmas tree.  He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. *She doesn't have a boyfriend after all, maybe I still have a chance with her* 

"Her c-cat?!" Goten stammered.

"Of course my cat! Who did you think it was?" Minako said as if was the most logical thing.

"Oh…umm…err…nobody, nobody." Goten held his hands up in defeat. "Say Minako, I was just wondering…do you want to go with me to…umm…catch a movie or something?" Goten asked hopefully to Minako.

"Sure! I'd love to.  C'mon Ami, lets go to the movies." Minako jumped up and down. *Wow, this girl has energy to lit up an entire city! * Goten thought smiling. (FD: Hey! they should bring her here to Cali now with this energy crisis, don't you think? ^-~)

"I think that I should stay.  I want to know what happened to Usagi, and…I don't want to be a third wheel. Go and have fun Minako, Goten. Bye." With that Ami wave them good-bye, and walked to the house smiling to herself on how smoothly she had handled it. *I'm a genius! * She thought patting her own shoulder.

~*~*~Inside the house~*~*~

Ami walked inside the house to find Goku, Gohan, Makoto, and Rei gaping at the kitchen's door.  Turning to see the guys, then the door, then the guys, and then the door again she shrugged.  Shaking her head she walked to the kitchen knowing that it was futile to try to get a word out of them.

~*~*~Inside the kitchen~*~*~*~(FD: I have been making a lot of those lately haven't I? ^_^!)

Fearing the worst Ami took a step inside the kitchen. All the others blinked several times at her and went inside too. After inspecting all the area Ami's eyes stopped on the table in the middle of the kitchen.  

"U-Usagi?" Ami asked surprised.

"Oh, hi Ami! Do you want some breakfast?" Usagi asked happily. 

Rei rubbed her eyes on disbelief. "Usagi…It's that you?" Rei went to Usagi and put a hand on her forehead to feel if she had a fever.

Usagi rolled her eyes annoyed. "Yes Rei, it is really me, or do you know of anyone else who has two meatballs on her head that lives here?!?" Rei was taken aback with Usagi's outburst.

Collecting herself she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked. "No, of course not Odango Atama, but you're not acting like yourself." Rei gave a furtive look at Makoto who quickly catched up with what Rei was doing.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure that you're yourself right now, maybe you're an impostor." Makoto smiled flexing her muscles. "Now tell us, who are you, and what have you done with our poor little Usagi?"  

"Yup, and how much do you want us to give you to keep her where she is?" Rei asked.  Not able to continue with the charade Makoto and Rei burst into giggles. 

"Now be nice you guys!" Chichi chided them. "But…" Chichi looked confused "Why are you so surprised that Usagi is outside her room?" 

Ami sat down on the chair besides Usagi and took an apple. "You see Ms. Son, it usually takes Usagi two or three days to recover over a depression-"

Makoto smiled "tantrum…"

"Fit…" Rei added.

"Blow a basked…" Makoto continued 'helping'.

"-Like the one form yesterday." Ami said a little apprehensive waiting for another outburst like the one with Rei.  

"Pl~ease Ami, if you haven't noticed I have grown up…some… anyway, I know that my Mamo-chan still loves me." Usagi gave Ami the victory sign ^-^v. "So I have nothing to worry about!"

Everyone relaxed, Goku sat down and began to eat at his normal pace, swallowing before he could even chew. "Hurry up girls, remember we still have some training to do." Goku said between swallows. Looking at everybody he frowned. "Say, guys…do you know where Mina and Goten are?"

~~~~$@~~~~$@

Fire Dragon "I hope that you liked this little Minako/Goten part.  I'm thinking in maybe extending it some, but I'm not sure. Now I have a very important announcement to make: Due to many not wanted situations (mumbles about stupid Finals at school) We will not be able to write for at least until our Finals are over with, and that may take until the middle of December.  So I beg of you to please be patient. Dives behind Water Dragon who gets hit by a flying tomato."

Water Dragon "Hey! It's not our faults! Our teachers have plotted against all of us and have decided to make us suffer with those sent-from-hell-finals. We'll begin posting as fast as we can.  So until then please review." 

Fire Dragon "Bu-bye"


	16. ch 16 the calm before the storm

Fire Dragon is asleep over her desk; drool running down to the floor. Water dragon enters carrying a ten feet pole. 

Water Dragon (starts poking FD with the pole) "Wake up you lazy bum! It's time to start posting again!"

Fire Dragon (mumbling) "No…more…tests…ten…pages…research…paper…no…more…teachers…" 

Water Dragon stands showing a very large stack of papers with a proud 85% in big red letters. "For the first time she did well."

Fire Dragon wakes up holding a test paper that says 'you passed, I hope I will never see you again in my life!' again in big bold red letters. "Wha- What?"

Water Dragon –pointing at computer that has spider webs all over.- "Post!!!"

Fire Dragon "Oh yeah…now, thanks for the reviews:

Sailor Nova (thanks, I know, I hate finals) Anthony (why thank you, I think I'm brilliant too.) Spooky fyre, star, Cristina Joy, Wyannick (don't worry, there will be more Minako/Goten) Lena Sauran (thanks, I guess? But here it is MORE) Star, Moonkitty (this is longer so happy now?) Star, Dana, Alicia (finals, they are stupid right? And you are too late, I took over the world already @-@) and Serenity (don't worry, wait and see, I have already planned something for Mamoru, You'll just have to wait and see –cackles evilly-) 

Fire Dragon in DBZ announcer kinda voice: "Now, in our last episode of Dragon Ball Z…umm…I mean in our last chapter:

Rei "Is that you Usagi?"

Usagi "Yeah…I'm ok, I know that my Mamo-chan loves me."

Goku "Say, guys…do you know where Minako and Goten are?"

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

**~*~*~Ch 16 Coming Back Home~*~*~*~**

**-The calm before the storm-**

Ami couldn't repress a giggle immediately covering her mouth with her hands.  All eyes fell on her watching her suspiciously. 

"Ok Ami, spill." Usagi tapped her spoon to the table. Ami side glanced at Usagi.

"What's in it for me?" Ami smiled crossing her arms.

"Oh, C'mon Ami!" Usagi whined.

Makoto squealed and patted Ami on the back "I knew that something would rub on you in all that time spending it with us!" Makoto grabbed Ami giving her a big bear hug.

 "Now you're one of us." Rei smiled devilishly. 

"Soooo…. where did Minako and Goten go?" Asked Goku not knowing why they where making such a fuss over Ami.

"Well…they went to the mall to catch a movie!" Ami stated.  Makoto, Rei, and Usagi let out a squeal.

"For real?"

"You're not kidding right?"

"No way, really?"

"I knew it!" Usagi, Makoto, Rei and Ami jumped up and down like mad all over the kitchen.

Goku rolled his eyes "O…k…I ask one simple question, and the next thing I know they freak about it." Goku stood up leaving with only 9 plates of food.  He walked out of the house, away from the gossiping girls.  Gohan quickly followed getting frightened of the hyperactive girls.

"Ok girls," Chichi sat down next to them "Now its your time to spill."

The senshi tried to look as innocent as possible. "Umm, what are you talking about Ms. Son?" Makoto asked on a 'timid' voice. "You know what I'm talking about, now spill!" Chichi said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Usagi, she knows what you're talking about, now tell her." Rei shoved Usagi to the front. "Hey!" Usagi glared daggers at Rei. Looking at her mother like a deer caught in headlights she tried to explain. "Well, umm…you see mom what's happening is that we thought that Minako and Goten would make a great couple, so umm… we kinda set them up together." Usagi said looking down, making little patterns with her shoe.  

"Hmm…" Chichi said thinking "Well those two _do_ look cute together…" Chichi smiled mischievously. 

"Really?" All of them snapped their heads up. "I mean really!" Usagi said more sure of herself. 

"Just look at them, they are perfect for each other." Makoto said smiling.

Chichi nodded and then frowned. "Yes, and that's precisely why I don't want you nosing around them and pushing them to do things." Chichi crossed her arms above her chest. "I don't want you to scare them away form each other." She said sternly. "Are we understood?" 

"Yes ma'am!" The girls cried in unison. 

"Ok, now go outside to play, I don't want you around the house, or my kitchen." Chichi pointed the back door remembering the last time that they had stayed helping her with the chores. She shuddered remembering sadly, how half her china had been broken, her kitchen had been swimming with flour, and her broom had been burned while trying to stop a fire from the stove.

"Sure thing Ms. Son." Makoto said retreating slowly to the door.

"No problem." Rei followed Makoto cautiously. 

"We won't be bothering you anymore." Ami said cowering behind Rei making her way to the door.

"Bye mom! See ya at dinner." Usagi said before making a mad dash to the door.

~~~$@~~~$@ At the Movies ~~~$@~~~$@

"C'mon Goten, lets see a romantic movie!" Minako dragged Goten to the ticked booth.

"Umm…How about an action movie?" Goten asked Minako hoping that she would spare him of watching some sappy movie.

"Oh please Goten.  I want to see what kind of movies they show in this dimension." Minako said putting her best puppy dog eyes to try to convince Goten.

-sight-"Fine, we'll go see a romantic movies." Goten said resigned.

"Oh thank you Goten!!" Minako said while hugging Goten, then she grabbed him and both got inside the theatre.  Goten thanked Kami that the lights inside were dim and wouldn't gave away his blushing face. He had been totally blown away with the little hug that Minako had given him, he Goten, the lady's man, didn't have control of he situation.  Taking some seats in the back of the room, he prepared himself for an hour and a half of boredom.

~~1 ½ hours later, near the Son's house~~

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Did you see his face when he found out who she was?! Hahaha it was priceless!" Goten couldn't believe how much fun he have had watching the movies.

"Yeah, and when he kissed her good night?" –sight- Minako had hearts on her eyes.

"Yup." Goten said putting a hand behind his head. *Oh god, should I kiss her good night too… but it's still day time.* He thought. 

 While Goten was so engrossed in his own little world, Minako stopped.  Goten found himself waking alone on the path.  Looking back he noticed Minako a few paces down the road.  He walked to her and frowned.

"What's wrong Minako?" He asked the blond girl in front of him.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered that I had training with your dad, so…" Minako quickly leaned towards Goten and gave him a quick perk on the lips. "I'll see ya later Goten. It was fun!" She yelled already entering the house closing the door quickly behind her. 

Goten blink, blink "O…k…" He put his hand over his lips. "I wasn't expecting her to do that…" He said dazzled walking to the kitchen door. "Well I have to handed it to her, it was –"

~~

"-Nice." Minako said throwing herself on Usagi's bed.

"How romantic." Makoto said with hearts on her eyes, popping a candy to her mouth.

Rei looked at Minako perplexed "I can't believe that you-"

~~

"Kissed me." Goten said blushing. He tried to explain Gohan, who had been in the kitchen when he got there. Gohan had found him with a shock expression on his face. 

Laughing Gohan patted Goten's back. "Well little bro, I think that you just got yourself a girlfriend!" He laughed at the red tomato that was now his brother.  

Stammering Goten looked at Gohan. "But, but, but, it was just a little-"

~~

"Perk on the lips!" Mina exclaimed bewildered at her friends that, just for a little trivial thing like a kiss, they wanted to marry her with Goten! "Oh c'mon you guys, it wasn't a big deal." Minako whined.

"What? Do you mean that now you're gonna go and break his poor little heart?" Usagi said in mock astonishment.

"Of course not! I mean, I like him and everything, but-"

 ~~

"I think that it's all too sudden, I mean, we should take it a little bit slowly, you know, to get to know each other better." Goten stammered.

"What??!?! Am I hearing right? The great Goten, the lady's man, is looking for a steady relationship? Well, well, well, miracles _do_ happen!" Gohan laughed hysterically, he wiped a tear from his eye, and looked at Goten just to see him glaring daggers at him. "Oh, common dude, I'm just joking with you!" His expression sobered "Being serious now, I'm glad that you found someone nice." Gohan said sincerely. 

"Yeah I know, but I wish that I would have made the first-"

~~

"-move, Minako I mean, what possessed you to do such a thing?" Ami said leaning over her long forgotten physics book. 

"I don't know, I don't know, it just happened, I swear it! It was just one of those on-the-spur-of-the-moment kind of thing! But I must admit that it wasn't bad at all." Minako said with a dreamy expression on her face.  Usagi winked at the rest of the girls who gave their thumbs up.

"Girls it's lunch time!!!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yes! Food!!" Usagi got up quickly from the bed throwing all the girls off the bed.

"Hey, watch it Odango!" Rei snapped picking herself up.

"C'mon you guys FOOD!!!" Usagi said running to the kitchen at top speed.

~~~2 hours later (around 3 pm) outside~~~

"Ok girls, now you'll pair up with each other and spar for the day." Goku said "And the winner gets to spar with me." He smiled at the exited girls. 

"Say Goku… Where is Gohan and Goten?" asked Makoto looking around trying to find the two boys.

"Oh, they went to C. C. to see what happened to Vegeta and Mamoru." He explained.

"Really?" Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I want to know what Vegeta is scheming. They should be back at dinnertime.  Now lets start the training." Goku while watching the girls take their positions.

~~Some time later~~

Five tired girls sit on the couch half dozing.  

"Wow, remind me to never do that again you guys." Makoto remembered when she had dived to save Usagi from Minako's Ki blast. "I still feel my ears ringing from that blast." She shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah, me to." Ami said limping to the chair.  

"Gods, I'm exhausted." Rei tried to get more comfortable on the couch finding it impossible since she was favoring her right side.

"Well, we just got the beating of our life!" Minako said rubbing her back.

"C'mon you guys, remember that at least victory was ours." Usagi cheered.

All the senshi grinned at their leader, thinking on what had happened earlier on the day.

~*~*Flashback~*~*

"Ok girls prepare to lose." Minako said getting into a fighting position.

"Nu-uh, _you_ prepare to watch the show since I'm gonna be the one to fight Goku." Makoto said standing in front of Minako preparing herself to attack.

"That's what you think." Rei said smirking at Makoto.

"Guys, please, remember that we are a team, we have to work together not against each other." Ami tried to beat some sense to the ratting girls.

"Ami's right you guys." Usagi stood besides Ami. "We have to get the best of this." Usagi said smirking devilishly.

Rei raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Odango?" 

"Nothing." Usagi smiled "Just that we all want to fight daddy, right?" 

"Right." All the other nodded 

"Then, why not fight him as a group?" She asked her senshi.

"Of course!" Ami smiled "and maybe then we'll have a slim chance of beating him." She finished.

"Yup, sounds like a plan to me!" Makoto said stepping to Usagi and Ami.

"Wow Usagi when did you get smart all of a sudden?" Rei smirked at Usagi.

"Ok guys, but how are we gonna make Goku fight against all of us at once?" Minako asked.

"Good question." Ami said thinking in a way to include Goku on their little game.

"Well, remember how Gohan and Goten always get in the way when we start fighting verbally with each other?" Usagi said with a glint on her eyes.

"Yes of course! We make Goku believe that we're arguing with each other instead of sparring, and when he comes to set us apart we turn on him." Makoto smirked.

"Usagi, Usagi, I didn't know you had it in you.  You sly girl." Minako patted Usagi on the back.

They huddled together like football players. After whispering for a couple of seconds they agreed on their plan. "Ready, Set, Go!" They all shouted together. Separating the started to 'spar'.

They formed 2 groups which would start the diversion and make Goku come and 'calm them down'. Taking their positions Minako nodded, Usagi stepped in front and waited for Minako to shoot.  

*Why did I let them convince me of this?* Makoto thought grimly waiting to see the golden light of Minako's Ki blast.  While all of this was happening, Ami and Rei where in front of them sparring taking Goku's eyes from Usagi, Makoto, and Minako.  Then Minako shoot a weak blast to Usagi that just 'happened' to have stepped on her way. *Well that's my cue to come in* 

"Usagi look out!" Makoto razed to Usagi and dived to 'save' Usagi. After Makoto had done so, all the girls broke into a dispute.  Rolling his eyes Goku waited of them to stop.  However after several minutes Goku decided to try to separate them. At this all the girls smirked and with not very 'innocent' glances, they turned against Goku.  With amazing speed he defended himself from all sides against the girls 'attempts' to do damage. Noticing how well coordinated they attacked him, Goku realized amazed what the girls were doing.  Smirking Goku gave in and started to attack (although with not very hard blows) at the girls.  

"Oh, c'mon girls.  I know you're better than this." Goku taunted.  Reaching out, he punched Rei who fell to the ground.

"Of course…we…can." Minako punched Goku on the stomach while Makoto made a fist with her two hands and brought them down on Goku's head.

Recuperating rapidly, Goku grabbed Makoto by the leg "I think you'll have just to try harder." He swing her taking Minako to the ground with her. Rei and Ami immediately took their places and ceased Goku's arms, Minako and Makoto quickly stood up and grabbed his legs.

"Now Usagi!" Rei yelled at her.

"Now Usagi, now Sailor Moon, now. Jeez! I know when!!!  You don't have to yell!!!" Usagi murmured darkly under her breath.  Positioning herself she formed a Ki blast and shoot it at Goku. 

Goku only smirked. "I thought I taught you better than that." With those words he brought his hands and legs together in front of him.  Of course the girls with them.  The blast hit the girls head on, sending them all to the ground.

"Oh no!" Usagi closed her eyes not wanting to see her friends hit the ground.  Once she heard the four separated 'thumps' she floated towards them.

"You ok guys? I'm so sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen that way." Usagi helped Makoto and Ami to get up. 

"Don't worry Usagi, you couldn't have predicted the outcome." Ami said rubbing her shoulder. Usagi looked at her blankly. 

"You didn't know what would happen." Rei explained annoyed.

"Oh" Usagi scratched her head smiling sheepishly. 

"Ok girls, it's time to change plans since this one seems to be failing." Minako said approaching them.

"Huddle time!" Makoto said.  After several seconds they agreed on a back up plan. 

"Umm…do you think that is a good plan?" Ami sounded doubtful of the girls' plan.

"Yeah you guys, it sounds too cruel to me." Minako frowned, but then smiled "but I like it." 

"Ok then, lets move to plan B." Makoto smirked. Looking at everybody she put her hand to the middle of the group. "Ready…Break!!!"

 Again they moved and formed a circle around Goku.

"I see you came back for more." Goku said impressed, not thinking that they would have energy after that last blast. Nodding all the girls took their positions ceasing Goku for the second time and throwing him, pinned him to the ground. "This strategy again? I thought that you have seen that it didn't work last time." He said sounding annoyed.

"Yes and no, you see daddy, it is just like last time, but instead of a Ki blast I'm gonna use this!" Usagi produced a feather out of nowhere.  

Goku looked at his daughter skeptically.  "O…K… and you're gonna attack me with a feather…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite." Minako giggled while Usagi got an evil look on her face.

Realization hit Goku who looked at them with shock written all over his face. "Oh no, you're not gonna-"

"Yes daddy, we'll have to torture you until you give up." Usagi giggled approaching her father. "C'mon girls tickle attack!!!"

~~~30 seconds later~~

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O(huff)K hehehe you guys Hahaha you win hahahahahaha!!!" Goku said between gasps.

"Good 'cause I can't hold you anymore!" Makoto said falling to the ground.

"YES!!! WE WON!!! We won you guys!" Usagi jumped up and down.

"Ok girls we gotta go now.  It's almost time for dinner." Goku said getting up "We don't want to make Chichi angry with us for being late right?" 

"Right" All said shivering at the thought of making Chichi angry.

~~~End of Flash Back~~ (FD "God I thought that this would go forever! *_*;;)

"C'mon girls, I don't know you but I'm taking the longest bath ever." Usagi stood up and walked up the stairs followed by all the others. (WD "they had several bath room ok?!") 

"Hey guys dinner is ready!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen 20 minutes after.  Slowly all the girls walked to the kitchen and sit around the table.  Usagi dropped her head on the table.  Tiredly she looked up just to find Gohan's face in front of her.

"GOHAN!!! Usagi hugged Gohan. "Tell me how is he? What did he said? Is he Ok? What happened to him? Usagi drilled Gohan with questions about Mamoru.(FD "Didn't this happened once on this fic already?") 

Goten sat at the other side of the table and took a glass of water. "Yeah, sure, 'how are you Goten? Are you ok Goten? Did you have a nice day Goten?' Hmph" He said in a sarcastic tone just to receive a punch from behind his head.

"Don't you see that she's worried about Mamoru?" Chichi said to Goten.

"Sorry." Goten said rubbing the back of his head waiting for his food.  

Just then Goku entered the kitchen. "Hey you guys what happened?" Gohan turned to see his father trying to get out of the dead grip from which Usagi was holding him.

"C'mon Usagi…I…can't…breath." He chocked.  

"Ups." Usagi let go of him and waited expectantly for Gohan to start talking. 

"Well, it seems as if Vegeta took Mamoru and Trunks to the Chamber of Spirit and Time." Gohan said looking at his father seriously.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

FD "Uh, cliffhanger (squeals like a school girl) don't you just love them?"

-Cricket sounds and some snoring sounds are the only things heard-

FD "Well if ANY of you are still reading this please review.  Until next time Ja."


	17. ch 17 You know Kami? The Kami?!?!

Water Dragon "Hello our dear readers, here is ch 17 Yay!!!"

Fire Dragon "Yes, this is a semi-long chapter, but is a filler-upper. However, I think that this will be more than enough for this week since next week we get to the 'turning point' of the story." 

Water Dragon –nodding- "The next chapter we will get to the half point of the story as well as to the discovery of the oh-so-awaited plot line."

Fire Dragon "And now for our dear reviewers:  Sailor Nova (Yup, they are going in but in about two more chapters, so you'll have to wait.) Lena Sauran (I know I'm evil, evil I tell you!!! Mwhahahahah *cough* Hahaha *cough*) Anthony, Meerkat, Ann Parker, Serenity, Star, and Moonkitty mercy. Thanks for your reviews. Now on with the story."

Disclaimer: Fire Dragon "Ok, lets see…if I owned Sailor Moon and DBZ I would be putting this on manga not writing them on FF.net , so then this means that I don't own them.  Happy now?

                   ~~**Coming Back Home ch 17~~**

~~You know Kami?!? The Kami?!?~~

Gohan looked seriously at his father. "It seems that Vegeta took Mamoru and Trunks to the Chamber of Spirit and Time."

"Chamber of Spirit and Time?" Usagi looked confused at her father and brother.

"The Chamber of Spirit and Time is a place in where a person can have a years' worth of training in only one day." Goten explained.

Ami had already taken her computer out to input the information.  "But, how can that be possible?"  Ami said calculating the possibilities of a chamber like that.  

Goku only shrugged. "I don't know.  It was always been like that on Kami's Look Out." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're taking about Kami's Look Out?" Usagi asked.

"As in _The Kami_?" Rei questioned.

"Of course Kami, how many Kamis do you know?" Goku smiled his goofy smile.  All the girls face-vaulted.

"You know KAMI?!?!?!" Ami said trying to support herself with the table.

"Yeah, he's a friend of ours." Goku said beginning to dig on his plate.

"Well now it's Dende, but we actually knew Kami." Gohan said sitting besides Goku and reaching for his plate.

"Ok…so you said that Vegeta took my Mamo-chan to that place right?" Usagi asked Gohan. Goku almost chocked on his food.

"Yes, Vegeta took Mamoru and Trunks inside." Gohan said shooting uneasy glances at his father who was trying to control himself while the others giggled. "It seems that Vegeta didn't want any 'interruptions' to happen while they trained." Gohan continued. Usagi narrowed her eyes thinking on how she could demonstrate Vegeta that she wasn't a 'distraction'. 

Goku meanwhile was making some thinking of his own. "Tell me Gohan, how is that they convinced Mr. Popo to lend them the room?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan almost chocked to this, Goten quickly began patting him on the back. "Umm…it seems that Vegeta went there _demanding_ to use the room.  Poor Mr. Popo was scared out of his wits and let them in immediately." Goten answered his father still patting Gohan.

"Well, it seems that we'll have to go up there to calm Mr. Popo." Goku said finishing his plate, and already asking for more.

"Wow, could you take us there?" Ami asked wanting to know more about Kami's Look Out. 

"Sure kiddo!" Goku smiled.

"Great!" All the girls shouted exited.

"Ok girls it's time to sleep.  Remember that tomorrow we're going to CC." Chichi shooed them to bed.

~~~~$@

Morning came too early for Usagi's taste.  Tiredly she got up from her bed stopping suddenly. *Wait a minute! It's 10 A.M.  I'm still in bed, and nobody has come and wake me up.* Usagi thought suspiciously.

From the kitchen Goten, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami heard movement form Usagi's room.  Grinning Goten looked at them, then looked back at the room and yelled.

"If you don't hurry up, you're gonna miss breakfast Usagi!" Some rustling and some things falling could be heard coming from the room.  Leaning over the table they waited.

"Are you sure that your mother left?" Minako said insecure.

"Bright and early." Goten's grin widened.  After a couple of seconds.

"AAAHHHH!!!" 

'Splash'

Goten smiled and got up razing to his sister's bedroom, the girls a step behind him.  When they got to their destination, they found Usagi, with a bucket on her head, and a pool of water by her feet.  Bursting into laughter Goten helped Usagi get the bucket off her head just to find a very pissed Usagi underneath.

Taking the bucket off her head with a yank, Usagi tensed all the muscles of her body, there was going to be blood to pay for this!!!  An angry growl formed form the back of her throat.  She was very, _very _pissed. Her eyes changed to silver for a split second.

"Ok that's it! I've had enough of this!" She barked. "I'm ordering you in this precise moment as your princes and you're older sister," She glared at Goten stressing the last words, "to cease this continuous assaults to my person!" She finished indignantly.  The senshi looked guiltily to the ground and Goten just blinked several times in confusion. 

Usagi began counting to 100; calming herself she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "And besides I haven't been able to get even with you guys for last time." She said to light the mood. At this all fell laughing.

"As you command _prince Vegeta_" Goten said in mock salutation.

Usagi playfully growled at him "Never, ever call me _that _again." She said dangerously. "Now lets go eat! I'm starving." She said walking to the kitchen, but stopping after a few steps.  "But first I have to change clothes, again." She groaned walking back to her room.

~~~$@~~~$@

Chichi arrived to her house to find everybody in the kitchen, smiling she left the brown grocery bags on the counter.  Inspecting the kitchen with her eyes, she gave a sight of relief when she saw not plates broken, and surprisingly everything in its proper place.

"Good morning kids." She smiled at them.

"Good morning Mrs. Son." The girls waved at Chichi.

"Morning mom." Usagi and Goten said.

"So, what have you been up to?" She asked while taking out the contents of the bags, and put them neatly in the shelves. 

"Nothing much." They said at the same time trying to look as innocent as they could, receiving a suspicious look from Chichi.  Shaking the sensation Chichi gave a good look at the teens in front of her.

"C'mon you guys, you have to go and change.  Or do you plan to go like that to CC?" Chichi smiled as the girls looked at what they were wearing.

"No of course not Mrs. Son!" Minako jumped from her seat taking Makoto's hand, who in turn took Ami's arm, who took Rei's arms, who (FD: getting bored already?) took Usagi's arm.  Usagi let out a 'yelp' and was dragged outside towards the girls' house. 

Once inside they went into a fit of giggles.

"Gods, she almost caught us." Minako breathed.

"Yup! 5 minutes earlier and she would have found the bucket." Rei said falling to the couch.

"Well, lets get ready.  We have to make Usagi look presentable in front of her in-laws." Minako said heading to her room.

~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "Before you can say anything I want to thank my beta-reader and co-writer for putting up with me. She has threatened on quitting on me twice already -_-;;. So as a token of my appreciation I want to tell everybody that I had posted a story that's hers under my name and is called "A perfect Life" and it's a Sailor Moon fici."

Water Dragon "Well about time that somebody appreciated me."

Fire Dragon "Now please review.  And tell us how do you like the other story."

Water Dragon "You have to review this one also if you want to read what happened on this story.  What will happen? Will Usagi see Mamoru again?  What will Vegeta do to them? This and other questions will be answered on our next chapter, so you better review."

Fire Dragon "Yup, I want more than 10 reviews, so you better start clicking that little button on the bottom of the page if you want more.  So until then have a happy New Year!!! See you all next year, Ja ne. "


	18. Ch 18 Peace times coming to an end

Fire Dragon "Hello people! Before we begin, I want to say that we will be putting the chapters a little more further apart since we've run out of chapters, so well be putting them as we go along, which I hope is not too long since I'm working on 4 stories at the same time.  However I think next week I'll be posting a new story (x-over too) called 'The Dark Side of the Moon' so please read it, but don't worry, I'll finish this story ^.^v (hides behind a big roman shield before readers start throwing stuff at her.)  Now thanks to my readers: Sailor Nova (hehe, thanks) val (hey thanks, I hadn't thought of that.  I'll try to make a chapter outta that.) Kali (I know I'm evil, and damn proud of it ^-^) Wyannick54 (don't worry I'll finish it if is the last thing I do.) Anthony, Lady Darkness, Erin Finnlaith (nope, that doesn't count, however you can do it if you want ^-^) Lena Sauran (O.O there! You don't have to use violence, I'll update willingly ^-^) Chibi Halo (oh, I will tell, but not on this chapter. And believe me, Vegeta will be pretty good convinced that Usagi is good for his son at the end.  I'm gonna make sure of it *chuckles* I'm evil ^-^v) Jo (well, if you don't like it just skip it.) Ann parker, and Luna. Now on with the story"

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Coming Back Home Ch 18 

~Peace times coming to an end~

Usagi and the girls followed Goku and Chichi through the endless maze of halls, followed by Gohan and Goten bringing the rear. 

"Remind me to memorize the way out, if not, I'm going to get lost in here for sure." Whined Minako while holding Makoto's arm on a deadly grip. Goku and Gohan chuckled at the comment, while Goten got near Minako.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter what way you take, all the halls take to the main lab, and from there anybody can take you out.  And besides," He whispered "I won't let you out of my sight." He winked at her.  Minako blushed furiously but smiled grateful.

Usagi couldn't think strait anymore. Her mind was in total chaos swirling with unwanted thoughts.  What if Vegeta didn't bring Mamoru back? Or what if he didn't want to see her again so he wouldn't disobey his father? What if…damn, to many 'what if's'. If she couldn't get any answers soon she would surely scream. 

Chichi noticed Usagi walking behind everyone else.  Watching the worried look on her face she walked to her and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

 "Don't worry honey everything will end up ok." Chichi whispered.  Usagi smiled at her mother feeling relived.  Nodding she continued nervously walking thru the hallway.

The group stopped in what it seemed to be a living room with a door to a large patio.  Usagi saw Bulma taking some trays filled with food, putting them on the table.  Razing her head Bulma saw the group approach to where she stood.

"Hey you guys! I'm so happy you came!" She gave them a genuine smile, greeting everybody. 

"Glad you invited us." Chichi went to hug her friend. "I need to talk to you." She whispered so just her friend could hear her. Bulma nodded.

"What do you say if you help me with these trays?" Bulma said taking some bags. Nodding Chichi and Bulma walked out the room. 

Goku was already walking to the table while Usagi and the others sat on the couch.  Walking out Bulma put another set of trays on the table, but before she could disappear again Usagi stood up. 

"Bulma, did Mamoru, Vegeta and Trunks come back already?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, they arrived today around 3 am. I think that they went to the Gravity Room, but they'll be out any second now." Bulma smiled heading to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked to the table, lifting one of the entrees, she looked at it with disdain. Thinking it twice she put it down again when she heard the patio door being opened. 

Vegeta entered the room followed by Trunks and Mamoru. Usagi's jaw fell to the floor looking at him.  Mamoru was out of his regular clothes; the only thing that was now 'covering' him was a blue spandex that clung to him like a second skin, and an armor type of vest that left almost nothing to the imagination. If she hadn't put down the food in time Usagi was sure she would have dropped it by now. (WD *drooling* Wow, just imagine the mental picture *stares into space while keeps on drooling* FD –on overhead- "Maintenance. Mop to aisle 3 please, I repeat mop to aisle 3 please.")

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the baka and the three stooges, no wait now is the baka and the seven dwarfs." Vegeta smirked at his own joke.

Goten looked at Vegeta and chucked. "If you're taking about us being dwarfs Vegeta, I think that you better move to this side." Goten snickered while Makoto stood up walking to the table while looking _down_ at Vegeta on her way there.  Makoto let out a giggle before popping candy into her mouth.  This brought giggles from the girls, a snort from Trunks and Mamoru, and a growl from Vegeta.

"Hmph, whatever, I'm in such good mood right now that I've decided no to kill you for that brat." Vegeta said while taking a plate of food.  Goku raised an eyebrow looking at Vegeta, if he was happy for something it couldn't be anything good for him. (FD "Is it me or Goku is getting smarter?" O.O –looks at WD- both "Nah." ^-^) 

"Kill me?!?" Goten said mockingly. "You sure 'bout that?"

That earned him an angry stare from Vegeta and Co. and a hit in the head from Gohan. Taunting Vegeta wasn't a smart move since he was the second most powerful person after Goku himself.  Besides, after being in the Chamber of Spirit and Time for a year again, who knows what dirty tricks he had taught his sons.

"You should teach your brats manners Kakarott." Vegeta said coldly glaring at the youngest half-breed. 

"Well" Makoto said, "You were the one that started the name calling." She finished, backing up Goten. She was pissed at Vegeta.  He had made Usagi sad by taking Mamoru and now he was calling them 'dwarfs'? He was just asking for it.

"Now, children…" Goku said trying to clam them down.

"What?" Goten answered taking a fighting stance glaring at Vegeta. "Are you going to teach me some manners?" 

Rei came to join Makoto and Goten's side.  She was tired of Vegeta's attitude.  Minako looked both groups dubiously.  She had seen how powerful Vegeta was and she didn't doubt that it was a lost cause, but she couldn't desert her friends and Goten, specially Goten. Specially Goten?!?! Why was she thinking about him so much? Anyways, after much debate, she came to join them. Ami decided to stay out of it.  It was pointless.  They all were behaving like children. She headed to where Usagi was, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Boy" Vegeta said smiling evilly "let me show you what a good teacher I am." 

Mamoru smiled as evilly as Vegeta while Trunks rolled his eyes.  Goten was his best friend but he could be so thickheaded at times.  He knew that this argument was pointless, but he had to back his father up. Goku for his part panicked.  Goten could use a good lesson, but the girls weren't ready yet.  He knew that Vegeta wouldn't discriminate and that was dangerous.  Plus, start a fight inside CC? That was _definitely_ not a good idea.  

Trunks saw the desperate look on Goku's face. Sighing he decided to offer himself to hold his father's 'honor' and fight with Goten.  He knew perfectly that they would just spar for a few minutes and end it all on a happy ending as it always happened on occasions like this. However Mamoru beat him to it. Smirking Mamoru stepped forward Vegeta then he smirked again.

"Please, allow me father." Mamoru said looking from Vegeta to Goten who frowned confused.  Why did Mamoru wanted to spar with him? Shrugging mentally he looked at Vegeta. It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

"Of course, go ahead and entertain me." Vegeta smirked. Mamoru frowned to the remark, but let it slide. 

Moving outside Goten stood in front of Mamoru. The rest where making a semi-circle around them, but giving them enough space for them to fight.  

*Well, here we go.* Goten thought "Just remember, not to hold anything back." Goten said to Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled coldly "Don't worry about that. I won't do a stupid thing like that." Mamoru said launching himself at Goten.  

Goten was surprised by Mamoru's speed.  It seemed like nothing that he was throwing at him connected to his target.  Mamoru seemed just a blur on front of him. Frowning Goten jumped into the air just to find Mamoru on his way.  Making a big fist with both his hands Mamoru knocked Goten out of the sky sending him to the ground, but before Goten could touch it Mamoru was waiting for him with a Ki blast.  Gohan's eyes widened watching as Goten was blasted to the closes wall. It seemed Mamoru wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't going to hold back.  It looked like Mamoru was actually trying to _kill_ Goten.  

*What is Mamoru doing?!?!* Trunks thought desperately. He was practically beating Goten to a bloody pulp.  How could he? He didn't have anything against Goten, so why was he being so ruthless? 

Usagi couldn't believe what was happening.  She saw Mamoru fight against her brother, but he seemed like another person. He looked like he was actually enjoying the punishment he was giving Goten. 

Mamoru's Ki blast sent Goten to the wall, which he hit with tremendous force.  Goten was going in and out consciousness, and couldn't focus his vision.  He tried to get up, but fell limp to the ground. Obviously, the battle was over, but Mamoru wasn't done with him yet. While Goten was lying on the ground, Mamoru approached him and hit him with his foot on the side.  Then, he picked him up and grabbed his neck, choking him.

Usagi left out a chocked cry.  She needed to stop what was happening, but her body wouldn't move.  She was frozen in place.  She looked frantically everywhere hoping that anybody would stop them, however, nobody seemed to do anything at all.

Goku growled.  This was enough! He couldn't believe Mamoru's behavior.  He was being a cold hearted butcher with his son.  He was about to yell but Vegeta beat him to it. 

"That's enough boy!" Vegeta said not even masking his… _worry_? He had never thought Mamoru would take this so far as to try to kill Kakarott's brat. This was insane! He could get really angry with the brats, but new better than to try to hurt them… too much. (FD "I love putting everybody's point of view."^.^ WD *rolling her eyes* "We can see that")

Mamoru didn't acknowledge his father's concern for the youngster. He just looked at him and instead of letting Goten go, he tightened his grip on Goten's neck, who only gasped as a response. 

"I said LET HIM GO!!!" Vegeta yelled at Mamoru.  He moved from where he was standing and pried Mamoru's hand opening it from around Goten's neck.  Instantaneously making Goten fall to the ground unconscious, in a boneless heap. 

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?!?!" Vegeta roared.  Mamoru's eyes never wavered from Vegeta's stare.  With a defining glare he gripped Vegeta's neck instead.  This brought some gasps from everybody witnessing the strange exchange.  

"You wanted me to _amuse you?_" Mamoru said dangerously. "Let me tell you something, _I'm not your clown_." He finished close to Vegeta's face. Without warning Mamoru lifted Vegeta off the ground and thru him against Trunks knocking both men down.   

Gohan couldn't take this anymore.  He had to stop him before he really hurt any of them seriously. Lashing at Mamoru, Gohan threw punches at him hoping to slow him down.  Mamoru dodged Gohan's punches throwing some of his own.  Gohan's chance of wining was diminishing by the minute. *When the hell did Mamoru get this strong? Not even three consecutive days on the Chamber of Spirit and Time could make anybody this strong!* Gohan's mind was working as his hands and feet tried to connect to his opponent's body, however more than half where blocked by Mamoru.  Jumping to the air Gohan tried his triumph card, knowing that Mamoru couldn't dodge it so close.  Reading himself he lifted a hand to the air Gohan yelled:

"MASENKO!!!" The blast opened a big hole on the ground, lifting clouds of smoke.  Landing on the ground Gohan gasped for air while trying to find Mamoru's unconscious body.  To his surprised Mamoru was not only on his feet, but he had turned into a Super Saiyan! Gasps where heard from behind him.  Mamoru's hair was gold, and his eyes light turquoise.  Yellow light emanated from his whole body while his hair floated on all directions. (FD "That must be a pretty funny sight ^-^" WD "Oh shut up! .")  The only weird thing on this whole scene (FD "Well, can it get any weirder than this already?") was that the light would turn to a dark blue for moments and then return to it's original light yellow. 

~~~$@~~~$@

Vegeta regained consciousness just in time to see the Ki blast connect to Mamoru's body.  Getting up, he knew that it was over.  Gohan's blast would for sure knock Mamoru out. To his amazement he saw his son not only up, but Super Saiyan. Goku looked at him bewildered, Vegeta could only shrug back. He didn't know that Mamoru could do that. 

Oblivious to everybody's shock Mamoru narrowed his eyes and growled at Gohan, who recovering quickly transformed into Super Saiyan too. Without warning he attacked Gohan so fast that he couldn't even dodge the hit.   He flew back falling near from where Bulma and Chichi were staring in disbelief. 

"We have to stop him!" Goku said not taking his eyes from Mamoru.  

"But he's out of control!" Trunks said picking himself from the ground.

"Let me see if I can stop him with a Kamehameha." Goku powered up to send the blast.

"NO!!!! Please don't hurt him daddy!" Usagi begged.

"Don't worry hon." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm only going to try to stun him, that's all." With that Goku cupped his hands and started to power his attack.  

"Ka-" A yellow light appeared on his hands "Me-Ha" the ball grew in size until it was bigger than a basketball. "Me" Usagi looked at Mamoru warily, she didn't know what was wrong with him, and she didn't like the look in his eyes.  The same he possessed when he was under Beryl's control. "Ha!" The powerful blast hit Mamoru square on the chest.  The blast of light hit blinding everybody for a few seconds while another crater was added to the Briefs' back yard.  A cry was heard, it was expected by everyone, but instead of being the painful cry, it was an angry war cry startling everyone. 

"Impossible!" Vegeta bellowed, looking bewildered at where his son was standing.  Mamoru wasn't Super Saiyan anymore; instead he wore a black armor, with cape and a sword.  He stood there, proud and regal, looking disdainfully at his father. 

"Endymion!" The girls gasped in a mixture of fear and awe. Usagi couldn't believe her eyes, there right in front of her was standing Endymion, but she hadn't felt the bond that she felt every time that he transformed.  Usagi narrowed her eyes.  There was NO way that Mamoru could have transformed into Endymion without her transforming into Serenity immediately.  Something was wrong, very wrong.

Goku looked at him wide-eyed.  How could he stand a blast so powerful?!? Endymion unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Goku.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why Kakarott," He said mockingly. "I had thought that the great Super Saiyan would have been more powerful than that puny little demonstration of yours." He bought his sword over his head.  The sword started sparkling with golden power, and bought it down with a swift move pointing it at Goku who was standing in front of Usagi and Vegeta. "Now feel the true power of a warrior!" Mamoru said letting a powerful blast come out of the sword.  Goku raised his arms to stop the blast and braised himself for the impact.  The Ki blast hit him dead on. Stumbling back he felt Vegeta and Usagi in either sides of him trying to withhold the blast so it wouldn't spread and blow C.C. into rubble.  At this Mamoru started laughing maniacally and sent a new wave of power, increasing the size of the beam.  Neither of them could stand it anymore and where blasted to the back.  Falling on top of the girls forming a big heap. Mamoru lowered his sword and looked at his work, but then he stopped dead on his tracks and dropped his sword that disappeared before hitting the floor. Grabbing his head with both hands he grimaced in pain.  He opened his eyes and looked at Usagi on top of Goku, blood pouring from one side of her head, and her clothes half torn.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered, but then his eyes grew cold again.  He stepped in front of the fallen warriors and told them with ominous voice. "I let you escape once before, but have for sure that this time it won't happen again." With that he laughed again and disappeared. 

***********************************************************************

Fire Dragon "Oh My God! Has Mamoru really crossed to the other side?"

Water Dragon "What do you mean? Is he gay?"

Fire Dragon "o.0 BAKA!!!! Of course not!!!"

Water Dragon "0.x ouch! That hurt!"

Fire Dragon "Anyways, how come he's the bad guy now? I thought you liked the guy and you wanted him to be the hero of this story."

Water Dragon ^-^ "You'll see, I have it all planed."

Fire Dragon " But…0_0 how did he get so strong???"

Water Dragon  ^-.-^  -Shrugs- "I dunno. Steroids…?"

Fire Dragon "O…k…? So, (hides behind a large roman shield) I hope you liked it.  We'll be waiting for the reviews. Until next chapter, Ja." 


	19. ch 19 Possessed...again?

Fire Dragon "Here it is, Tada!!! Ch 19!!! I've been writing non-stop the whole week, not to mention that I had school and work to worry about. I made it!!! Aren't you happy? I finished ch 19 in just one week Yay!!   But I made it, so please enjoy.  Thanks to my readers: Sailor Nova (don't worry, you'll see in a couple of chapters) Anthony (and you just figured that out? ^-^) I dunno (thanks, but there will be even cooler chapters up ahead) Lena Sauran (there! I've been writing so here it is)Claudia, Mia (thanks, I crack myself up sometimes ^-^) anonymorus  (Yup, he's totally and completely possessed, and don't worry, you'll have a happy ending)Yadrianne, Mr Critic (Well, umm if they had beaten him it wouldn't have worked in my story, so I had to make it fit.) Trina (well, I don't have nobody left to pair Gohan with, but I'm making another story in which I'll pair Gohan with somebody) Chibi Halo (don't worry almost everything is explained in here, but I'll explain more in later chapters) Jen,  Luna, Z.Z Zarah, and Stef-chan (Yup, I'm totally and utterly EVIL ^.^) Now please enjoy" 

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM or DBZ.

**~~ch 19~~**

**Possessed…again?**

Usagi looked stupefied at the place where Mamoru had stood. Blinking several times waiting to see if everything was a dream or some stupid joke pulled by Vegeta and Mamoru.  However after several minutes staring at an empty space neither she had woken up, nor Vegeta had started laughing.

"Just what the hell happened here?!?!" Goku yelled getting up.  Everybody looked wide eyed at Goku who seldom demonstrated his anger in that way.

"I say he was brain washed…again" Makoto said picking Minako and Rei up.  Once on her feet Minako ran to where Chichi and Bulma where aiding Gohan and Goten.  Ami still on the floor, typed furiously on the computer.  

"Brainwashed?" Trunks asked getting up.  

"Yeah like when Beryl was around." Piped Minako who had Goten's head on her lap.

"It's not like is the first time." groaned Rei.

"Do you mean that this has happened before?!?!" Growled Vegeta.

"Kind of." Makoto said helping Usagi to her feet.

"He has been brainwashed before, and he's tried to kill us too for that matter. However, I must admit that he wasn't this powerful last time. Thanks the gods that Usagi managed to get him back before he succeeded." Minako said.

"About his power." Goku asked to Vegeta more than to the others. "How could he control such amount of power with so little training? One year is not enough to master that kind of power he showed today." 

"Well he has help." Rei said not getting what kind of 'power' Goku was saying. "He has the Golden Crystal, same as Usagi, he can amplify his powers, besides he is the earth defensor.  It doesn't matter what earth this is, he can gather the planet's power and use it to his advantage." She finished thoughtfully.

"This is useless!" Ami said closing her computer giving it the evil eye.

"What's wrong?" Trunks moved to Ami.

"The computer is perfectly fine, but it doesn't go thru with the analysis.  According to this-" She said holding the computer up hi "Mamoru never was here." 

"Impossible! We saw him with our own eyes." Bulma said incredulously.

"Well, if that was a ghost he packs quite a punch." Goten said getting up, helping Mina stand up too. 

"I just don't know…" Ami shook her head sadly.

Usagi replayed what just happened over and over on her head.  Something was definitely wrong. (WD: no shit Sherlock *-*) She couldn't feel the link at all, but then at the end of the fight, she felt it for just a second, exactly when he called for her and then disappeared.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?!" Krillin came thru a hole in the wall looking wide eyed at the 'disaster zone' that CC was now.

"Krillin what are you doing here?" Goku asked his short friend. 

"I came to tell you that the city is under attack, but it looks like you were attacked too." Krillin looked nervously the many craters around him. 

"Different story." Trunks took Ami's hand and pulled her up.

"Do you know who is attacking the city?" Gohan asked Krillin.

"No, when the fireworks started I came as fast as I could to come and get you guys." He shook his head. (FD: wuss *chuckles*) "Wow, what happened here? It looks like you had a tough time before I came."

"You could say that." Trunks said smugly.

"Hey you guys! We need help, there is a major attack going on downtown!" Yamcha came flying looking beaten. (FD: I wanted him almost dead, but I need him for more bashing later *evil laughing*) "The city is being attacked by Mamoru and another three of what he calls his generals." Yamcha said looking at Bulma who was on the verge of tears.

"But-but, Mamoru couldn't be-" Chichi said before being interrupted by Yamcha.

"It was him, he was dressed on a weird black armor, and before they started he left his 'generals' to do his dirty work and just vanished into thin air." Yamcha looked at Bulma again before continuing "Well, and judging by his father I wouldn't be surprised that-" Yamcha was stopped by a low, menacing growl behind him.  Nervously he turned "I'm sorry Veg-" His eyes widened to see that  it was not Vegeta who had growled, but Usagi.  

"My Mamo-chan would never, _ever_, do anything like that by his own free will." Usagi stressed each word out while powering up.

"I-umm…I'm just" Yamcha hold up his hands in defeat while diving behind Bulma for protection. However Bulma received him with a punch on the face.

"Bad move buster." Bulma said while cradling her hand.

"What exactly happened." Goku asked before Bulma and Usagi would beat the living crap outta Yamcha.  Vegeta on the other hand was watching them with amusement.

"Well," Yamcha held his bleeding nose. "We where on the city when we heard big explosions, of course I went to see what was happening when I found Mamoru with another three guys blowing up everything on their way. After the first buildings blew up Mamoru just disappeared leaving the others to destroy the city." Yamcha said in a hurry, this time moving behind Gohan. 

"Who was with you?" Goten asked Yamcha wile supporting (FD: Yeah right ;p) himself on Minako.

"There was me, Choatzu, Tien, and Krillin who left to get you, but when I saw that Krillin hadn't returned, I decided to come for myself. So, are you coming?" Yamcha said starting to float.

"Yeah, we have to see what's going on." Goku floated "C'mon you guys."

"No, wait!" Usagi called. "We have to find Mamo-chan…I-I know something is wrong.  That-that wasn't my Mamo-chan" Usagi whispered holding her hand on her chest.

~~

Suddenly from behind them, a large black portal opened startling the already beaten warriors.  Quickly they got into a fighting pose, after a second Sailor Pluto cam out of the portal.

"*cough* I've got no *cough* idea where all that *cough* fog comes from *cough*" Noticing that the group was watching her with interest Pluto straightened. "Umm…I got bad news sailor senshis. A new enemy is coming." Sailor Pluto said ominously. 

"Why, thank you for stating the obvious." Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" O.o

"We already knew about this new enemy." Ami explained to Pluto.

"O.O??? You knew already?" Pluto asked surprised. Before Vegeta could make another smart remark, Goku approached her.

"What can you tell us about this new enemy?" Goku asked seriously.

Well, it seems that it's extremely powerful, and not only that, but it has taken alliance with some old enemies of yours." Pluto smiled seeing that they didn't know at least _that_ piece of information. "Now, since it seems that you'll be in a tight spot, I brought you some help. Now please move.." Pluto shooed them.  Tapping her staff three times on the floor everyone watched as…nothing appeared. Pluto frowned. "I think this thing is busted." She shook her time key.  Tapping the staff again, a black vortex appeared on the air. "There we go. Now 3…2…1…and-" 

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" The Outers fell from the portal in a heap near Pluto, followed by two cats who not so gracefully on top.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "You brought us three girls, and a pair of cats to help us?"

"Why thank _you_ for stating the obvious." Pluto repeated sarcastically. Vegeta shoot Setsuna a nasty look.

"Hey, a little help here." Hotaru tried to stand.

"Luna, Artemis, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru!" Usagi cried and ran to them.

"Hi koneko-chan." Haruka hugged Usagi, lifting her from the ground and spinning her several times before letting her feet touch the ground once again.

"Missed us?" Michiru hugged Usagi too.

"Of course I missed all of you!" Usagi turned to hug Hotaru, and picked up Luna. Artemis found his way to Minako and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Now that we're all here we can go see what's happening downtown."  Rei crossed her arms.

"No.  I told you, I'm not going no where without finding what happened to Mamo-chan." Usagi said sternly. "Setsuna, do you know anything about this?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but everything is blurry on the Time Gates, I don't know what is going to happen anymore, so I can't help you." Setsuna said regretfully.

"Well then, if you don't want to help, I'm going alone. I can find him thru our link. I don't need help." Usagi faced them.

"But you can't go alone! Lets go downtown first and then we'll go find Mamoru." Goten said looking at Usagi.

"Mamoru can take care of himself Usagi. You can get hurt trying to convince him or if he is indeed possesed." Goku tried to convince Usagi.

"That's why she's not going alone." A voice that nobody expected said from behind Usagi.

"VEGETA?!?!?!?" Everybody looked at Vegeta as if he just had sprung another head with horns and tail.

"Hmph.  I've got to see what happened to the brat, and I'm gonna pound some sense into him." Vegeta crossed his arms.  In reality Vegeta was worried.  He wanted to know what had taken over Mamoru, not to mention that Bulma would have a fit if he didn't do anything about it.

"You should go with daddy to help with the enemy." Usagi turned to the senshi.

"But koneko-chan-"

"No buts Haruka. I'm counting in you to save the city." Usagi smiled and walked away before anybody could try to change her mind.

~~

Goku moved to stand next to Vegeta. "Are you sure you want to do this Vegeta?"

"I know what I'm doing Kakarott. I've got to find the brat and I'm gonna send to the next dimension the idiot who dared to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans heir!" Vegeta said between his teeth, clenching his hands.

Goku saw the conviction and determination in Vegeta's eyes, just as they where on Usagi's. "Fine" Goku breathed "But…take care of Usagi for me will ya?"

Vegeta looked at Goku as if he was the dumbest man alive.  With a simple "Hmph" Vegeta nodded his head and walked away.

~~

"Ok guys, we're going downtown.  We'll wait for Usagi and Vegeta to comeback, hopefully with Mamoru." Goku said and blasted away. The rest turned to watch Usagi and Vegeta, and then they turned away carrying Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru who didn't know how to fly yet.

~~

Vegeta looked at Usagi who only nodded and they too flew away to look for Mamoru.

Fire Dragon " Aha!!! You didn't expect this did ya? Hehe Vegeta and Usagi in a quest to find our dear Mamo-chan, well you'll just have to see what happens don't ya. Now as I already told you the next chapters will come out a little bit later, but I will finish this. Now please review to give me an initiative to write more ^-^;;; Until then Ja ne.


	20. ch 20 fighting the generals and two more...

Coming Back Home  
Ch 20  
  


Goku and the girls neared the city. They could hear blasts going on and several buildings being smashed to the ground following the blasts.   
  


"Who could do a thing like this? The whole city, gone in just minutes!" Gohan looked wide eyed as the pile of rubble that had been a busy city not half an hour before.  
  


"Umm…I-I don't know, but I'm sure don't wanna be here when they come back." Krillin stammered. They landed on one building that was still standing.  
  


"It looks as if this was a war zone!" Haruka said awed.  
  


"Whoever did this must still be here somewhere." Makoto looked around while Krillin cowered behind Gohan.  
  


"Something is approaching." Hotaru said quietly. Everybody turned to see what Hotaru was watching. From the rubble three figures stood, walking towards them. Faster than a speeding bullet where before stood Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru now where Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn.  
  


  


Goku narrowed his eyes, but relaxed immediately. "Relax you guys, it's only Piccolo, Choatzu, and Tien." He smiled.  
  


"About time you got here." Piccolo snarled.  
  


"What happened? Where are the bad guys?" Goten asked.  
  


Tien shrugged. "They disappeared after they did this." He sat on one of the boulders.  
  


"Yeah, but they're still here somewhere." Piccolo said grumpily, glaring at the Outers who where still gaping at him.  
  


"How can you tell?" Minako asked looking around.  
  


"Their Ki signature." Piccolo said curtly.  
  


"Well," Haruka said eyeing Piccolo who looked very pissed at their staring. "You sure have friends out of this world, now don't you?" Haruka chuckled.  
  


"Is not like we are entirely down to earth, if you know what I mean." Rei said turning to look at the massive destruction dismissing any kind of smart remark.  
  


"It should be better if we divide." Ami looked at them feeling the tension in the air. "That way we can locate the enemy faster." She reasoned.  
  


"That's a good idea. We should split, that way we can cover more ground." Trunks agreed.  
  


"Ok then. Piccolo, you take Gohan, Yamcha, and Trunks. I'm taking Goten, Krillin, Tien and Choatzu. You guys stay here, it's safer for you." With that Goku flew away from them before the girls could say a thing against. Goten and Trunks just shrugged before following Goku.  
  


"WHAT?!?!?! Can you believe them?!?!" Rei yelled outraged.  
  


"They left us here like if we couldn't fight as well!!!" Makoto snarled looking in the direction where they had disappeared.   
  


"Who the hell do the y think they are?!?!" Haruka narrowed her eyes. "We came here to fight and I'll damned well gonna do it." Haruka jumped down the building. Shaking her head Michiru followed Haruka. After Michiru, all the senshi looked for the enemy as well.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Miles away from them, Usagi and Vegeta neared a large place. Usagi watched in awe the large isle floating on the sky, with many flowers, trees and a palace standing in the center. Vegeta landed immediately headed for the massive doors. Knocking not to gently, Vegeta crossed his arms and waited.   
  


"W-where are we?" Usagi asked looking at the peace and tranquility that this place inspired.  
  


"Kami's Lookout. This was the only place we stayed before going to CC. It can be the only place where something could have happened." Vegeta said before knocking again. This time a short bald man who's hands, eyes and lips where the only thing not black opened the door.   
  


"May I help you?" He asked frightened looking at Vegeta.  
  


"I'm here to talk with Dende. Go and fetch him, NOW!!!" Vegeta moved outside again while the short man dressed as a genie ran inside. Seconds later a younger version of Piccolo showed up.  
  


"Vegeta, Mr. Popo said that you wanted to talk to me…and who's your friend?" Dende said calmly looking at Usagi.  
  


"Hi, I'm Usagi, I-I can't believe that I…and you…and…oh Kami!" Usagi stammered looking at Dende.  
  


"No, not Kami. I'm Dende, nice to meet you." Dende smiled looking at Usagi blush. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Dende in the eyes.  
  


"I'm looking for my brat. Something got over him, and this is the only place that he was in before going ballistic." Vegeta said plainly.  
  


Dende seemed to think for a while, but shook his head. "Sorry Vegeta, but there has been nothing out of the ordinary up here. But you can look around all you want. Mr. Popo and I'll help you in all we can." Dende said.  
  


Vegeta shook his head before turning away. Quickly Usagi followed him.   
  


"Ok, where do we go from here?" Usagi looked at Vegeta.  
  


Vegeta looked back at her with a scowl on his face. "We? We? There is no we here brat. I'm going to go find him and you are gonna stay here." Vegeta said sternly.  
  


"But-"  
  


"No buts'. You're staying here." Vegeta turned away.  
  


"What?!? Oh no you won't!" Usagi ran standing in front of Vegeta. "You're not leaving me here. This was my idea to come looking for him, and you tagged along!" Usagi yelled hotly.  
  


"Hmph, you are not going anywhere, you're only gonna be a burden to me." Vegeta kept walking. Usagi growled, you could almost see steam coming off her head, but before she could make a smart remark she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  


"Fine, go without me, I guess that you would have more luck looking for him in the dark than letting me help you since you must have a link tying you to him like the one I share with him, now don't you?" Again Usagi smirked looking as Vegeta stopped dead on his tracks and turned looking at her. However her smirk disappeared when she was Vegeta's expression. Vegeta's face paled, his emotions ranged showing shock, disbelief, and confusion.  
  


"Link? What link?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  


"Well, the link that Mamo-chan and I share. I know where he is just as he knows where I am and if I'm in danger if we concentrate hard enough." Usagi was taken aback.  
  


"And since when have you had this link?" Vegeta frowned.  
  


"I-it has been there since I can remember. It was with me since the Silver Millennium." Usagi whispered. Vegeta seemed to think about what she had just said. His oldest son was already soul bonded with Kakarott's daughter, and he knew that nothing would break that link.   
  


Shaking his head he looked at her. "Fine, let's go."  
  


Behind them Mr. Popo and Dende approached them. "Umm…Vegeta, Ms. Usagi, I think that you should wait until tomorrow since it's already too late to go find him at this hour." Dende smiled politely. Usagi looked at him funny, looking over the edge of Kami's Lookout Usagi saw the stars over the velvety darkness of the night. "If you want, you can spend the night here. I know Mr. Popo just baked some cookies that I know you'll like." Dende said.  
  


Just then Usagi's stomach began rumbling, but not too hard as to muffle the sound of Vegeta's stomach rumbling too. "Hehe, I think that I'm hungry." Usagi smiled nervously. Crossing his arms Vegeta shook his head and entered the palace.  
  
  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  
  


"KA-ME-HA ME-HA!!!" Goku saw for the second time on the day as his blast went up in smoke. Glancing to his side he could see Krillin, Tien, Choatzu and his son lying unconscious on the ground. Tired and beaten he prepared to send another blast to his attacker.   
  


"KA…ME…HA ME…HA!!!" Goku watched as the black shield protected the 'general from his most powerful attack, absorbing it instead of making damage.  
  


"What? Is the little Saiyan tired already? But I'm just starting to have fun with you." One of the 'generals' chuckled.  
  


"I think that we where too rough on them." The other laughed on a very girlish kind of screech. Behind them another appeared wearing a feral smirk on his face.  
  


"It's time to go guys. I think we've done enough damage for today and you know she will like to play with them before she kills them." The new arrival's smirk widened.   
  


"But they're fun to play with."   
  


"Enough, I'm finished with the other lot of fools. We should head back, I'm sure she's having fun with her prince by now, but we have to report progress."   
  


"Fine, we're going spoilsport. Well," They turned to Goku "Until next time, and I'll recommend you go help those pesky senshi before the other two that that guy sent kills them." The 'general' smirked evilly before disappearing into thin air.  
  


Goku looked in loathing at the space where the Triad had stood before their words sank into his head. Cursing under his breath, he gathered the now barely conscious Z fighters on his charge and blasted to find the girls.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Hmph…Urg." Makoto fell into a heap to the ground unconscious, joining half the senshi on lalaland.   
  


"What a pathetic little bunch, not worth our time." The men looked at the remaining senshi with cold almost inhuman eyes.  
  


"Well, what did you expect from weak humans like them." His partner smiled showing her canines, a cruel look on her face.  
  


"Why you little!" Haruka pulled out her sword. "SWORD BLASTER!!!"  
  


Dodging the sword, the first guy sent a blast that sent Sailor Uranus to join the 'unconscious' group.  
  


"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now that wasn't very nice." He smirked looking at the barely standing Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Mars. "So, I guess you two are the winners, tells them my dear, what have they won." He smirked.  
  


"Well, let me see. You just have won a one way ticket to hell!" She gathered energy on her hand, but before she could send the senshi to oblivion, the Triad stood before her. "Hey, get out of the way!" She whined.  
  


"No time for this, you know our masters want them alive for further torture." One of the Triad snarled at the girl.  
  


"Fine," then she turned to the senshi "We will see again, sailor brats, count on that. And then you'll get to claim your price. Mwahahaha." With that all of them left.  
  


~~  
  


Minutes later, Goku appeared carrying Krillin, followed by Goten carrying Tien and Choatzu. From the opposite direction Piccolo and Gohan came, Yamcha swung from Trunks' shoulder, apparently unconscious. (FD: sorry I couldn't resist :) Just then, and only then Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars let their transformation fade, falling to the ground trying to catch their breaths.   
  


Quickly Trunks thru Yamcha's body to the ground (FD: couldn't resist either ^-^;;;) running to Ami's side, just as Goten ran to Minako's. The girls started to gain consciousness by the time that everybody had arrived.   
  


"Did someone memorize the license plate of the semi that run me over?" Makoto rubbed her head.  
  


" 'Fraid not, I was too busy trying to kill those guys." Haruka stood up and walked to Michiru. Wrapping an arm on Michiru's waist, she hauled her up and started to attend her wounds. After making sure that Michiru was all right, she went to Hotaru. Picking Hotaru's small form up, she walked to Michiru who cradled her on her arms.  
  


"Are you girls ok? I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have left you here without any of us to protect you." Goku looked regretfully at the senshi.  
  


"It doesn't matter now. It seems that you too had your fare share of bad guys anyway." Michiru looked at the battled Z fighters.  
  


"How did this happen? How did they beat you like this?" Rei asked looking surprised at their conditions.   
  


"This guy just appeared from nowhere and knocked out Goten and Trunks with a single blow after attacking Yamcha." Piccolo grunted. "He almost got me, when he said something about how 'she' would like to kill us personally before he disappeared.  
  


"That's almost the same thing that happened to us." Goku frowned. "These two guys just came and started attacking us, I sent them a Kamehameha wave to them, when this strange looking dark shield made with magic stopped it, making it bounce back to us." Goku explained.  
  


"Yeah, that knocked Krillin, Tien, Choatzu, and myself rather quickly." Gohan rubbed the back of his head looking sheepishly.   
  


"After that I kept fighting them, but those shields kept protecting them. That's when another appeared and they left." Goku said angrily.  
  


"I think that's all about us, now tell us what happened to all of you?" Trunks asked.  
  


"After you left we went looking for the enemy on our own." Makoto said as if it was the most obvious thing to do. (FD: well, now thinking about it, it was the obvious thing to do.)  
  


"Ha, like you could do anything to stop them." Yamcha snickered before being thrown to get 'reacquainted' with a near by wall.  
  


"Well, it seems like you couldn't either." Haruka snapped.  
  


"I bet you didn't even land one hit on them." Makoto smiled evilly.   
  


"C'mon girls, clam down. We have to think what to do next." Goku put a hand over Makoto's shoulder. After that, he frowned. "Id they came for us, they surely went to find Usagi and Vegeta." He growled. At this the girls paled significantly.   
  


"I'm sure Vegeta can take care of himself and Usagi, besides, you hear them when they said that they wanted us alive." Piccolo said calmly.  
  


"Hey you guys, I think it's better if we head to CC and see if mom can find a way to track Mamoru down." Trunks reasoned.  
  


"I-I don't know…" Goku looked around.  
  


"There is nothing else we can do here. It's better if we rest first, then we can go ask Dende if we can use the Chamber of Spirit and Time. This guys are tougher than I thought." Gohan looked at his father.  
  


"Fine, lets go rest. I just hope that wherever Usagi is, that she is safe." Goku looked to the sky one more time before heading to CC.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************

Fire Dragon: Hehe, well, here it is Ch 20 Yay!!! A little late, but it's here. So...what do you think? I'll write the next as fast as I can, and just so you know I'll be posting faster on my web site than here if you want to go and check it out is www.geocities.com/neofiredragon95127 there will be more fics that I haven't posted here yet. Please review, and until next time Ja.  
  



	21. Revelations

Fire Dragon: Well people, aren't you proud of me? I posted this exactly on the due day. Yay!!! Now, I'm very disappointed in you.

Water Dragon: Yup, you only gave us f-f-Wahhhhhhhh just four reviews!!!" (falls to the ground crying)

Fire Dragon: See, you made her cry now. So, since I posted this really fast, _and really long, I want more reviews to post again in a weak, if not, I will be very disappointed!  I'm stopping all my other stories to dedicate all my time to this one, so sorry for those of you who are reading Dragon Quest and Dark Side of the Moon, but that'll have to wait until I finish this one._

Water Dragon: That's right, we are only about four more chapter to the end, so we want to finish this before we continue the others.

Fire Dragon: Now WARNING, WARNING In this chapter Vegeta will be WAY out of character, but please bear with me.  And for some of you who told me that Vegeta and Goku could have finished the bad guys off the first time, well that's right but it wouldn't have fit on my story so please don't flame me.  As always thanks for those few of you who reviewed. 

Disclaimer: FD: I'm just a poor college student with only…lets see…thirty cents and 2 pounds of drier lint. O.o Hey Water Dragon, how much do you think the lawyers would give me for the drier lint?

WD: -.-;;; I think they'll charge you for taking it.

FD: Oh…well then, I don't have enough money to buy the rights of BSSM or DBZ, so that means that I don't own them. 

Coming Back Home

Ch 21

Walking into the lab, Goku and the rest found Bulma working on a small chip under a huge magnifier.  Looking up from her work, Bulma saw them come in.

"Did you find him?" Bulma tackled Goku before he could do anything else.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but we couldn't find him." Goku said regretfully.

"We had our hands full." Piccolo grunted.

"Huh?" Bulma took a second look at them.  All of the warriors were battled and looked extremely tired.

"What happened to you guys?" Bulma blinked.

"OH MY GOD!!!! My babies! What happened?" Chichi came out of the kitchen dropping a plate that she had been holding.  Quickly, she moved to inspect if Gohan and Goten where hurt. 

"C'mon mom, I'm fine." Goten blushed as his mother kept trying to find bruises.  Looking up, he saw Minako giggling making him blush even harder.

"So?" Bulma probed picking up a First Aid kit that was lying around (FD: With Vegeta and the Gravity Room, I think those have to be everywhere in the house. ^-^;;;) and helped the girls with their own bruises.

"Well, these guys came and began beating the living cr-OUCH!!!" Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth, young man." Chichi admonished him.

"Anyway, we were looking around the town when these guys appeared, and to make a long fight short, we lost." Goku said while Chichi cleaned some of his cuts.

"What? Some guys beat you?" Bulma asked incuriously.

"Yup, that's why we're gonna go and train on The Chamber of Spirit and Time." Makoto said.

Chichi looked at Goku. "They must be pretty tough if you have to go train in there again." She said seriously. 

"I couldn't even land a punch." Goku's face became contorted with disgust. "It was as if I didn't have any power at all!" He whispered.

"Very well," Chichi turned to them. "Then take the girls with you, if you're going to train, you might as well teach them all you can." Chichi said while everybody looked at her shocked, except for the Outers.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" Goten asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm alright. But I know they are warriors as well as Usagi's friends, and I also know that they would like to help you fight." She sent a confirming look at the senshi who nodded.

"Damned right!" Makoto yelled before covering her mouth with her hand. "Hehe, I mean, you're right Ms. Son! We want to fight." 

"You'll only be in our way." Piccolo said sizing them.

"We can fight, and we will fight." Haruka said. "And if you want to help us train that's up to you, but we're fighting anyways." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Anyways Piccolo, if what I heard is correct, what you encountered were magical barriers, which you couldn't even penetrate.  On the other hand, we can make severe damage to any kind of magical attack or at least dissolve the barrier so you can attack.  Either way, we do need to learn how to fight more efficiently to help you." Ami said sternly.

Minako just looked at her and back at Piccolo. "Yeah, whatever she said." She rooted.

Rei looked at Minako and then at Goku "-.-;;; Umm…anyway, what Ms. Son said is right.  We want to fight, we have to find Mamoru, and we have to help Usagi, and the only way in which we can help is to take those guys out of the way." Rei looked at them.

"Fine, we'll go first thing in the morning." Goku said. "We'll find a way to take everybody inside.  Maybe, we'll just divide you, so you can enter two at the time with one of us." Goku stood up.  "Well, it's time to sleep. I'm sure that wherever Usagi is, she's in good hands." He said taking Chichi's hand.

"Umm…talking of Usagi…where is she?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta took her to go look for Mamoru." He said. "And I know that he'll take good care of her." Goku reaffirmed before she could say anything.  Nodding, Chichi let him take her out of the room and by taking the girls hands he transported them to the house.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@ Next morning

After saying good-bye to Dende and Mr. Popo, Usagi followed Vegeta, dropping the thousands of miles, just to find herself on a jungle.

"Well?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Giving a small nod, Usagi concentrated on finding the side of the link attached to Mamoru.  Vegeta saw Usagi concentrate, seconds later a small golden crescent moon blazed on her forehead.

"What the-" With that, he saw Usagi's eyes snap open.

"This way, I can feel him, but barely." Usagi said unusually calm, even Vegeta had to make a double take. Not waiting for a reply, Usagi took air, heading for where she had previously signaled.

~~

Usagi was trying her hardest to keep up with Vegeta who was speeding through the trees with easy and practice that even her head start couldn't equal. She was about to shout at him to stop a moment, even if it meant to hear his mockery, when he stopped abruptly.  Before she could do anything to stop herself, she crashed into Vegeta's back, which withstood the hit without even flinching.  Holding Vegeta's shoulder for support, Usagi steadied herself and looked up just to find two figures standing before them.

One of them was a woman, dressed all in sky blue, next to her stood a guy that towered her by a head and dressed all in black.  Both of them watched them with condescending smirks, and looking down at them they nodded and started to descend.  Usagi could feel that the pair was covered with dark energy that was coming from a tiara kind-of-thing that they had on their foreheads.

"So, we finally found you. Do you know how hard to track down you two are?" The guy joked.

"But now that they're here, we can take care of them." The woman smiled sarcastically.

"Hn. And why do you think you can beat me?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because you can not win against us." The dark guy smirked.

"We'll see about that." Vegeta said falling into a fighting stance.

"Fine, if that's what you want, we'll give you a fight that you'll never forget." The guy smirked again not moving an inch. Usagi fell into a fighting stance just behind Vegeta who was now powering up.

"Lets see what you're made of." Vegeta growled.  Moving as fast as he could, Vegeta lunched himself against the guy.  At the same time the woman had moved, circling Usagi.  Usagi turned to give all her attention to the woman who was eyeing her.

"Well brat, since those two are busy, I think I'll have some fun with you." She smirked showing Usagi her canines.  Usagi prepared herself for the attack.

~~~ 

After fifteen minutes of fighting, Usagi couldn't believe that she was still alive, much less that Vegeta was still trying to hit the guy who hadn't yet done much but dodge Vegeta's hits.  Exhausted and with several cuts from the woman's hits, Usagi dropped to the ground to catch her breath.  Within a second, Usagi heard something land next to her violently.  Looking at her side Usagi could see Vegeta's body with several dark electric currents running thru his body.

"No! Vegeta are you alright?!" Usagi moved to his side.  Turning him around, she breathed in relief when she saw him breathing.

"Oh, the poor baby doesn't wanna play any more?" The guy smirked playing with a Ki blast on his hands. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.  And here I thought that the great prince of all the Saiyans was more powerful than that." He laughed.

"Now, what do you say if we finish this two pests once and for all." The woman said not showing much interest.

"As you wish." With that the guy's Ki blast grew.  Releasing it to where the two warriors where.

"Nooooo!!!!" Usagi stood, running in front of Vegeta so she could be in between the blast and him. Bracing herself for the impact, Usagi brought her hands to cover her face.  The blast made contact with her body in the same moment that Vegeta's sight landed on her.  The last thing that Vegeta saw was that the brilliant light engulfed her petite form, swallowing her whole before going blind for a few seconds.

After the effect of the light wore off, Vegeta looked frantically everywhere in hopes to find Usagi.  There in the middle of the huge crater lay Usagi's body, blood all over her hair and clothes that where now reduced to mere shreds. Shaking his dizziness, Vegeta ran to her side. God, Bulma was going to kill him for sure for his mistake, not counting that Kakarott would surely revive him with the dragon balls and kill him all over again.  Checking for a pulse, he found it, weak, but it was there.  Pulling a senzu bean that he had pocketed before he had left, Vegeta forced it down Usagi's throat.  His actions where rewarded with a small moan and her eyes began to open.

"Urg…" 

"Baka onna, you could have killed yourself." Vegeta looked at her with confusion.  Why did the girl try to save him? It was not like he had been kind to her, far from it; he had treated her with disdain and even objected to her relationship with Mamoru. So, why did she? No matter now, looking down at her, he saw her trying to stand.

From above them, both figures laughed manically. Leaving her side, Vegeta moved to glare at them.

"Well, it seems that our little Saiyan has some fight left after all." The woman smirked.

"You two against me, leave the weak girl alone." Vegeta snapped not minding the growl that came from behind him as the glare that Usagi was giving him for his words.

"Whatever you want, we can kill you right now, and leave the girl for later." The guy answered with a strange glint on his eye when he saw Usagi.

Growling again, Vegeta launched himself against the two.  Nobody was going to mess with his son's mate. Not trying to think twice about how he had come to accept Usagi as Mamoru's mate, Vegeta took both of them at once.

Usagi couldn't do anything but to watch as the two did a double attack against Vegeta.  Even she wasn't that dumb as to try to take both enemies at once. Catching as to what Vegeta was trying to do, Usagi waited, he was either trying to buy her time to recuperate from the last hit or for her to run. However, Usagi stood her ground.  

Again, Vegeta found himself being the punching bag of his opponents.  Having the guy hitting him from the front, and the woman electrocuting him from behind, he couldn't find a safe way to finish them off. Suddenly, the guy disappeared leaving him hitting thin air just to reappear behind him. Bringing his hands down while forming a big fist, the guy hit Vegeta on the back of his head sending him falling to the ground for the second time on the day. 

"I'm getting bored with this." The woman said faking a yawn. "What do you say if we kill them now, that way we won't have to worry about them later?" She asked with a bored tone.

"Sure, why not?" He said moving to her side.  Usagi saw as both of them brought their hands over their heads forming a combined Ki blast that would for sure not only kill Vegeta and herself, but that would blow up whatever was on a fifty miles radius. 

Quickly, Usagi turned to see Vegeta standing. He as Usagi herself, watched helplessly as the giant Ki blast fell as in slow motion on them.  

Feeling a sudden rush, Usagi powered up at her maximum. If she had been able to beat Beryl, Metallia, Mistress 9, Queen Nehelenia, The Dark Moon Kingdom, and Chaos, she was not gonna let killed by this two.  Pulling out everything in her, she prepared herself.

Vegeta felt an unexpected force besides him. Looking at the source, he saw Usagi powering up. Vegeta felt as her power level skyrocketed into something that he had never felt before. Usagi's eyes looked at the blast with cold blue eyes before suddenly turning silver.  Not only that, but her hair as well turned the same tone of silver as her eyes.  Her clothes melted to form a sailor fuku, and a yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead. By this time, Usagi was yelling at the top of her lungs.  Vegeta watched in surprised as the little kid turned Super Saiyan in front of his eyes.

With a sudden burst of power, Usagi altered the course of the Ki blast sending it to explode safely into space. Both attackers looked in disbelief as Usagi sent with a flick of her hand their blast into oblivion. Turning to see her, they watched her still standing looking at them with cold, silver eyes.

"That's enough! You've done enough damage to this earth already, and on behalf of the peace and this people, I'll punish you." Usagi said monotonously to them.  Usagi lifted her hand forming a small Ki blast. Lifting her other hand, Vegeta saw Usagi produce the small crystal he had seen her use while healing Mamoru the first day that they had arrived.  Combining both, Usagi's Ki blast turned from its usual yellow color to silver, doubling its size a tenfold as well as its power.

The pair looked in terror as the Ki blast formed, and most of all when they heard Usagi's cold voice say "Now say good bye to this world, see you on the next dimension." And with that Usagi let her attack fly.

Vegeta could hear their desperate and painful yells as if they were music to his ears, looking them being electrocuted was enough pay back for him.  However, before they could be completely obliterated, both disappeared letting the blast pass and disappear into space.  Knowing that it would be long before they came back for more, he turned to see Usagi.  To his surprise, she was still standing on her Super Saiyan form smiling at him.

"Did you see that Vegeta? Did you see me? I did it! I turned Super Saiyan!" Usagi smiled excited before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted falling to the ground. 

~~~$@~~~$@

Usagi woke up on an estrange cave. Looking at her surroundings, she could see Vegeta standing near some logs.  Lifting his hand, Vegeta lighted them with a small amount of energy, making a small fire.

"Hn.  You are awake." Vegeta said without even looking at her.  After the fire grew in size, he got up and turned around to see her. "How are you feeling?" What the hell was that about?!?! Since when did he care about her welfare? It was true, she did save his life, but he didn't ask for it.  Usagi took him out of his musing when she eased herself up to be in a sitting position.

"Better." She smiled weakly.

"Hn. Good, if not that baka Kakarott would have had a fit." 

Usagi cocked her head to one side and frowned, puzzled. "Do you hate him that much?" She asked, deep in thought.

"I umm…" He opened and closed his mouth several times, no answer coming from him. Did he really hate Kakarott? After all this years? He didn't know why, but hate sounded a little bit too much.  He couldn't stand him, except for when sparring, and when they went to the family picnics Bulma loved some much, or the parties at CC, and Bulma's get-togethers. WAIT!!! It dawned on him that without knowing; in the last few years he had actually got closer to Kakarott and his family getting to almost being his friends.  'Almost' being the key word on that sentence.

"He is the closest thing to a friend that I have." He said disdainfully, more to himself than to Usagi.  Without any comment, he took a capsule out of his waistband and threw it to one side of the cave.  Exploding, the small capsule poured its contents of what it looked to be a small fridge.  Walking to it, Vegeta took some water bottles and handed one to Usagi.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.  Looking at the bottle, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" He grunted.

"It's just that I realized that your 'baka Kakarott' is the same as my Mamo-chan's 'Odango Atama'." She giggled. 

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You see," She continued, still looking at the bottle. "When we first met, we got off the wrong foot.  We despised each other to the point that each time that we ran into each other, we would always get into these big arguments." She lifted her eyes to look at Vegeta, who had a blank expression on his face, but was listening to every word she had said.  She took a small sip from the bottle and continued her tale. "So, we were known to be mortal enemies, and the funny thing is that I didn't hate him at all, he just annoyed me to no end. He would remind me of my failures, as a student, a leader, and as a friend.  I would lash at him, but it was actually me the one I was lashing at."

Vegeta's expression changed for a moment.  Like how Kakarott reminded him of his failures, even without saying a thing.  He would remind him of what he couldn't become, but was Kakarott's fault?

"Anyway," Said Usagi. "After some time, I found out that he did care about me, but that he was afraid to open up to me so he wouldn't get hurt."

Vegeta's face darkened, but he remained quiet. Moving gracefully, Vegeta took seat on a boulder across Usagi.

"You see, he had always been alone." Usagi said emphasizing the last word. "He was left alone since he got to the other dimension. The children in the orphanage were very mean to him." Usagi looked carefully at every single gesture that Vegeta made. "But you knew that, right? Sure you have talked to him during your stay in the chamber." She changed her tone of voice, and said slowly. "After all, you were there a year, right? That's enough time to get to know him better."

Vegeta's eyes widened and then he paled. Usagi looked at him intensely. "You didn't, did you?" She said almost accusingly, but still gently. Her voice sounded…disappointed? Vegeta lowered his eyes in guilt.  He didn't like what this girl was doing to him, not one bit.  She was making him feel guilty, and he didn't like feeling guilty.  He had felt that way all his life, Vegeta-sei's destruction, Freeza's slaughter, purging planets, not spending enough time with Bulma and Trunks…Mamoru's disappearance. He felt guilty.  

During his stay with Frieza, he tried to get rid of any feelings that would make him weak, like compassion, love, friendship, he threw them away like dirty clothes, but guilt clung to him like a second skin.  She was right, he had spent a year's worth with Mamoru and didn't get to know him, hell, he didn't even know Trunks that well.  Vegeta realized something else, he had been treating Mamoru like a child, like he was still five years old, as the last time he had seen him.  But he was a man now, with his own life, and ready to make his own decisions.  

Usagi sighed loudly. "It was hard for me to gain his trust, he was so wounded that he rejected me, and treated me bad, and insulted me, but I would always try again. Masochist? Maybe, but I knew that deep down he was a good guy, he just needed someone to help him realize that."

*Bulma* He thought suddenly, a grim smirk graced his lips. *She always said that she saw the good in me*

Usagi's eyes lit with joy when she saw Vegeta's reaction. *Bull's eye!*

"He wouldn't even let me hold him." She said bringing her legs to her chest and hugged them. "He would reject any kind of touch."

"Hmph," Vegeta snorted, "Affection is a weakness."

"Oh, but you are wrong." She countered. "The real weakness here is not accepting your feelings because when you fight them, it only brings more confusion, and when confused, you don't act one hundred percent. I learned that the hard way." She finished sadly.

Once again, Vegeta's eyes grew in size; his startled face showed the confusion he felt.  Usagi didn't let him recover and continued.

"If you are fighting two fights, one with your enemy and the other within yourself, you double the chance of loosing. Instead, when you have set your emotions, you become stronger. What ever you're feeling at the moment fear, rage, love, you name it; you don't fight it, instead embrace it. Specially love," She said deadly serious. "For you see, you can fight for rage, for fear, for revenge, but if you fight for love you are willing to sacrifice everything. Now, that's true strength.  You put everything above yourself because the other feelings are selfish, revenge is for the pain you felt, rage is for the pain you're going thru right now, and fear is because of the pain you're afraid of having, but if you're fighting to protect your love ones you become second." 

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly; he could remember how he had died by trying to kill Majin Buu.  He wanted to yell at her to stop.  Why was she telling him al thins things? What did she know about getting hurt?  She didn't know anything, anything at all.

"What do you know? You're just a child." Vegeta snapped.

"But I know, I've been there before." She said, her eyes swelled with unsheathed tears. "I've seen my love ones die so many times, I've seen so much pain that is unbearable, and the funniest thing is that my friends turn to me in the time of need, can you believe it? They actually think that I'm there for strength when in reality they are the ones that give me support." She chuckled.

Vegeta looked at her, thinking on what she had just said. Looking at  her now, he couldn't see the little cry baby that had come that first day, but a woman who had lived thru many things on her life. Without even wanting it, he thought of how fitting Mamoru's life and his connected, you could almost say they were identical.  Being left alone since childhood, fighting all his life, excluding everything and everybody, and finally finding someone that cared about them.  Shaking his head, Vegeta looked outside, noticing that it was already almost dawn he glanced at Usagi who was almost falling asleep. 

"Rest now," He said dismissing the previous talk. "We'll get to CC when you can walk." Vegeta said watching as how Usagi favored her left leg.  Nodding Usagi lie down on the ground and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Usagi and Vegeta arrived to CC around midnight, and to their relief, the lights on the main lab were still on.  Walking to the lit room, Usagi and Vegeta found Bulma working on an artifact on the table, while Ami and Trunks where asleep on the couch.  Lifting her eyes from her work, Bulma saw the two battled warriors walking her way.

"Oh god, what happened?!" Bulma said helping Usagi to the chair, knowing that it would be useless to try to help Vegeta into relaxing.  Hearing her worried tone, Trunks stirred waking Ami as well.

"Usagi! What happened to you?" Ami sprang to her feet trying to help her friend.

"I-it's ok Ami, I'm just tired." Usagi said.

"Tired and with a twisted ankle.  Why didn't you heal yourself with the Crystal?" Ami said pulling some bandages from another First Aid kit. Meanwhile Bulma had brought some senzu beans.  Giving one to Vegeta, she handed the other to Usagi. 

"So, what happened?" Trunks asked, watching as his father ate the senzu bean. 

"These two guys came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of us." Vegeta growled. "I hadn't felt this useless for the longest time on a fight!" Vegeta watched his fist clench.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one." Trunks said making a fist of his own.

"What? You were attacked too?" Usagi asked looking at Ami.

"Yes, the day before yesterday, they defeated us like we were nothing."  Ami said. "That's why Goku took the others to the Chamber of Spirit and Time." Ami said finishing dressing the cut on Usagi's arm.

"The Chamber of Spirit and Time? Wasn't there where daddy said Vegeta had taken Mamo-chan to make him train for one year in only a day?" Usagi asked.

"That's right." Bulma said handing her a towel so she could clean herself.

"Thanks." Usagi took the towel and wiped the grime off her face and arms. 

"Everybody is up there except for Trunks and I since we're working on a device to help track the thing that took over Mamoru, and it looks like we're gonna need it since you came back." Ami said holding a small piece of metal on her hand.

Abruptly Vegeta stood up and moved to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma crossed her arms looking sternly at Vegeta.

"I'm going to Kami's Lookout onna, I'm not helping by standing here doing nothing." Vegeta said walking out the door being followed by Bulma.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma put her hand on his arm.

"What do you want onna?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Thank you." Bulma said hugging him.

"Huh?" Vegeta said confused.

"Thank you for doing this for me Vegeta.  I-I don't know what would I do if I lost him again." Bulma sobbed burying her head on Vegeta's chest. Taking a deep breath Vegeta's hands circled Bulma's waist bringing her closer to him.  Vegeta could smell the distinctive smell of Bulma's shampoo. Smoothing her hair, Vegeta lifted her face to meet her eyes.

"Don't worry onna, I'll bring him back here.  After all, he is my brat too." Vegeta whispered before carefully kissing her on the lips.  With that, he walked and flew to Kami's Lookout.  

Wiping the tears from her face, Bulma returned to the lab.  

"So, tell me more about this thing." Usagi said eyeing the devise on the table. 

"Easy." Bulma said picking it up.  "You put this on your locket, since Ami here says is the focal point of your energy, making the signal ten times stronger." Bulma said as she put the small chip into the locked that Usagi gave her.  Taking the locket back, Usagi tried to concentrate again, however after a few seconds she fell exhausted into the chair.

"Are you ok?" Ami asked before handing her a glass with water that Trunks had given her. Nodding weakly, Usagi drank the water before giving the empty glass back to Ami.

"Yes, but I think I'm still too tired to try." Usagi said leaning back into the chair.

"Don't worry honey, now go to sleep, we'll continue tomorrow." Bulma shooed the three youths out of the lab. "Trunks, take them to the guest room, I don't think they'll want to go home right now.  I'll call Chichi to tell her that you're here." Bulma said looking how Usagi paled. "Don't worry, I won't tell her about the fight." She told her, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks." Usagi said before following Trunks to the guest room.

~~~$@~~~$@

Vegeta could see several of the Z fighters on the patio, waiting for the occupants to get out of the Chamber of Spirit and Time. Landing next to Goku, he crossed his arms looking at the clock noticing that the doors would open in only five more minutes.  

Goku frowned looking as Vegeta landed next to him, Usagi nowhere in sight. "Where is Usagi?" Goku asked not feeling Usagi's Ki signature anywhere in the vicinity.

"Alive, and that's all you need to know." Vegeta grunted looking at Goku who frowned even deeper. "She's with the woman, resting right now." Vegeta said before moving next to the door. He could see the door begin to open, and without any word he proceeded to enter.

"Wait Vegeta, where are you going?" Gohan asked just as he, Minako and Hotaru came out of the room.

"Isn't it obvious boy? I'm gonna train." Vegeta snapped.

"Oh no you're not, if you want to train you'll have to take two of the girls with you." Goku said seriously.

"Not happening." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, then you're not going in. We have to train the girls, so either you take them or you are not going inside the room." Goku said gaining one of Vegeta's death glares. "Look, we all have to take them.  Piccolo already took Makoto and Michiru in, and Gohan just came out with Minako and Hotaru. Tell you what, you take Rei and Haruka, and I'll take Usagi and Ami when they come up ok?" Goku asked.

From behind they heard Yamcha snort. "It's not like a little training its gonna make much of a difference to this weak girls." He said earning a punch on the jaw and another to the gut.

"Look who's the weak now." Haruka said punching him again. 

"Serves you right for calling us weak!" Rei looked down at where he was holding his stomach.

Looking at them Vegeta had to smile, maybe they weren't lost causes after all, and Vegeta already liked this Haruka girl already.  "Fine Kakarott, I'll take them." He said before going in.

~~~$@~~~$@ Back to CC~~~$@~~~$@

Usagi woke up just to find herself on a large room.  Looking out the window, she could see the sun already midway on the sky.  Standing up, she looked herself on the mirror. Looking around she saw the door to the bathroom, and entering, she took a bath and put on the clothes that Bulma had laid for her the previous night.

Following her nose, Usagi rapidly found the kitchen where Ami and Trunks where eating and talking.

"Usagi you're awake already!" Ami smiled, standing to serve her friend a plate with breakfast.

"Yeah, but it looks like I'm starting to repeat my bad habits of waking up late.  What time is it?" Usagi said while digging into her food.

"It's three o'clock." Trunks said.

Almost chocking with the food, Usagi looked at him surprised. "Three o'clock already?!?! Why didn't anybody wake me up?" 

"Well, since you said that you had a tough battle yesterday, we didn't want to disturb you." Ami said kindly.

"Thanks, now could I have more?" Usagi smiled.

~~~ Two hours later on Bulma's lab.~~~

"Now Usagi, I want you to concentrate on Mamoru's signal." Bulma said while looking intensely at Usagi. Nodding, Usagi tried again to find his signature, however, she could only find a fine thread that didn't go anywhere.  Sighing again Usagi slumped into the chair.

"It's useless! I can't trace him.  I'm too weak to find where the link goes." Usagi moaned near tears.

"Don't give up Usagi, I'm sure that when you are more rested and relaxed you'll find him." Bulma looked at her.

"Yes, but what if I'm too late? What if he's already dead by the time I'm able to find him? What if-" Usagi sobbed using Bulma for support.

"Don't worry Usagi, we'll find him." Bulma smothered her hair. "Now rest, that way you'll have more energy for later." She smiled. 

Nodding Usagi calmed herself. From her position, Usagi caught Ami walking with Trunks towards her. A smiled appeared on her face looking at how Trunks' hand was holding Ami's.  Blushing, Ami took her hand from Trunks' and moved to where she was.

"You ok Usagi? Did you have any luck?" Ami asked hopefully.

Shaking her head, Usagi turned to see the brooch that lay on the table. "No, I'm still to tired from the fight." Usagi said regretfully. 

"It's ok, it's better if you rest though. We have a very long day tomorrow." Ami smiled at Usagi.

At this Usagi frowned. "Why do you say that?" 

"Well, it's our turn to go into the Chamber of Spirit and Time with Goku tomorrow for our training." Ami explained.

"We're going in? What about the others?" Usagi asked looking at Ami.

"Well, Piccolo took Makoto and Michiru two days ago, and Gohan took Minako and Hotaru yesterday." Ami said.

"Yup, and I heard that even Vegeta took Haruka and Rei inside today." Trunks said with a mixture of wonder, fear, and shock.  Ami had to gasp as this.

"What? Vegeta? Taking Haruka and Rei into the chamber? How did that happen?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure, Goku had to have tell him something to make him take them, other wise, I don't know how they could have made him cooperate." Trunks joked.

Usagi frowned hearing him talk about his father. "Don't talk like that, I know Vegeta would help if they asked him to." She said seriously.

Trunks looked at Usagi, Why would she be defending Vegeta? Maybe she saw something on Vegeta that none of them had seen before, just as Ami had said 'Usagi always sees the best on everybody, no matter how bad they are, she will always find the way to be their friends.' Ami had told him how she befriended the Dark Moon sisters, healing them.  However, he found it hard to believe that she could be a friend with Vegeta.  Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought.

"Well anyway, we're going in at six in the morning, so we better be ready.  I'm sure Goku will not go so easy on us." Ami said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm gonna surprise daddy when he sees that I already went Super Saiyan!" Usagi squealed in delight. This revelation earned shock expressions from Ami and Trunks.

"Really? You did?" Ami smiled.

"Yup, it was so cool! I felt all this power running thru my body, and then I sent this huge Ki blast to the bad guys." She smiled and then frowned. "But they ran away." She said darkly. "No matter, I know I'll see them again." She finished smiling again.

Without any other word, the three youths moved to their rooms and waited for tomorrow to come.

~~~$@~~~$@ At Kami's Lookout ~~~$@~~$@

Usagi arrived to Kami's Lookout with Ami and Trunks five minutes before six. Landing besides the others she looked at everybody.

"Daddy!" Usagi ran to hug her father.

"Hey there kiddo!" Goku hugged her back. After hugging him, Usagi hugged her friends who where happy to see her after three days.

"Are they still inside?" Usagi asked eyeing the door.

"Yup, but they're gonna get out any time now." Makoto said looking at the door.

As in on cue, the door opened revealing Vegeta, Rei and Haruka coming out of the room.

"Rei, Haruka!" Usagi ran to hug them.

"Hey koneko-chan!" Haruka hugged her too.

"I'm glad you're here." Rei smiled.

"Hi Vegeta." Usagi gave him her one hundred-watt smile.

"Kid." Vegeta replied before walking away.  Everybody stared at Usagi and then at Vegeta.

"Did he actually acknowledge her?" Goten asked gaping.

Without letting anybody say anything, Usagi took Goku's hand and dragged him to the door. "C'mon daddy, we have to start training." She jumped enthusiastically. Nodding Goku followed Usagi pausing on the door.

"You coming Ami?" Goku asked.

Nodding Ami walked to the door, however, she felt a hand grip hers.  Looking back, she saw that it was Trunks who had stopped her.

"Trunks?"

Before she could do anything else Trunks lifted her head with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I will be waiting for you out here." He whispered before letting her go.

Ami couldn't do anything, looking at him she felt her heart quicken.  With one swift move Ami's hand gripped the back of his head lowering him to her.  Giving him a long, passionate kiss she blushed. "Now I call that a kiss." She smiled before running to the door.

"You go girl!" Trunks stood there, dazzled and blushing bright red as he heard Minako rooting for her friend. 

~~~$@~~~$@ The Next Day ~~~$@~~~$@

Everybody waited for the last ones to get out of the Chamber of Spirit and Time.  Looking again to the clock on the wall, they waited patiently for them to come out.  Hearing the door open, all eyes looked at the figure that came out of the room.

Once outside Usagi, Ami, and Goku breathed the clean air outside.  Walking to the others, Ami went to stand next to Trunks who took her hand on his. However, Usagi stopped dead on her tracks grabbing her chest with her hand.

"I see that I've found you just in time." A deep voice said in front of Usagi.

Gasping Usagi grabbed her chest, her eyes widening at what she saw. "No…I-it can't be you.  Kunzite!"  Usagi yelled. 

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon: Hahahaha evil cliffy!!! Mwahahahaha you must be hating me by now, but that'll teach you to give me just four reviews! (keeps laughing maniacally and sticks her tongue at the readers)  There, you have more Ami/Trunks romance as you commanded as well as Usagi's long awaited becoming Super Saiyan.  And by popular demand, Chibi-Usa will make an appearance at the end. (I'm trying to imagine Vegeta and Goku's face ^-^) But it will be at the very end. Please forgive me about the whole Vegeta issue, but I need him to be in good terms with Usagi at the end of next chapter, so I have to make some ground. Now, please be good reviewers and send me your thoughts (although remember: no flames).  Until then, Ja ne.


	22. Finding Mamoru

Fire Dragon "You're up to one hell of a surprise on this chapter hehe, you get to discover the identities of the bad guys. I'm sure you'll want to kill me at the end, but I'm certain you'll be watching at the screen to see if what I wrote is correct. *giggles* I hope you like it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews."

Water Dragon "Yup, just don't throw anything at us, 'cause if you do we won't be able to finish Ch 23 in time for next week."

Fire Dragon "Hahahaha I'm evil, EVIL I tell you!!!" *stops laughing manically while regaining sanity*

Water Dragon "O.O did you even _had_ sanity to begin with?"

Fire Dragon *shrugs* "I dunno. Anyway, remember to review."

Disclaimer: Water Dragon *Runs to buy California Lotto tickets to the near by store* "I have to win, so I can buy the rights of Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Mooooooonnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!"

Fire Dragon "0.0;;; Until then, they are not ours."

Coming Back Home

**Ch 22**

"No! it can't be you. Kunzite!" Usagi yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Makoto looked around trying to see what Usagi was yelling at.

~~~~

Everybody stared at Usagi and how she was talking to thin air.  The inners looked wildly around when they heard her scream 'Kunzite!' expecting an attack at that moment, however, Usagi had started talking to herself.  Rei tuned herself out of the murmurs of the others and started to meditate.  There on the far-plane was a small, almost familiar power source. 

"Something is here." Rei looked trying to see with her eyes what she had felt meditating.

All the others gave her the same weird look they had been giving Usagi, but before they could say anything they heard Usagi say "Alright, lets go."

~~~~~ On Usagi's conversation ~~~~

"That's correct your majesty, it's me Kunzite." He said bowing to her.

"But how? You were dead.  We killed you, I killed you." Usagi whispered looking at the deceased general.

"That's correct, and I thank you for liberating me from Beryl's grasp.  Now, I'm her to warn you.  You must make haste to where Endymion is; _she_ is draining his energy almost to the point that I fear for his immediate death if he is not freed quickly." He said worriedly.  Usagi saw genuine concern on his almost transparent face.

"Where is he?" Usagi tried not to go hysterical. 

"You must follow me now, we don't have much time." Kunzite moved to the edge of the Lookout.

"Wait! Where are the other generals?" Usagi asked.

"They are the ones keeping Endymion alive for the moment, and I fear we can't hold on for much longer." Kunzite said regretfully.  Usagi could almost see him go even more transparent.

"Alright, lets go." She moved after him before being stopped.

~~~

Haruka stopped Usagi before she could go. "And where, pray tell, are you going?" Haruka asked not letting go of her hand.

"I'm going to find Mamo-chan. Kunzite says that he knows where he is, so I'm going after him." Usagi tried to pry Haruka's hand off hers.

"Usagi, Kunzite is dead." Minako reminded her friend.

"I know, but he's here right now." Usagi said sternly.

"Don't tell me you're gonna believe a ghost?" Goten said incuriously.

"Believe me, when you've seen what I've seen, you would believe in ghosts too." Minako told him before Piccolo hit him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Goten rubbed his head.

"Don't you remember the first time you saw Goku?" Piccolo grunted. "He was dead at the time." 

"Oh yeah, right." Goten gave his goofy smile.

~~

"Usagi, he could be leading you to a trap." Rei snapped.

"Don't you think I know that? But he's gonna take me to him.  Trap or not I'm going!" At last Usagi was able to break free of Haruka's hold.

"I don't like this, being helped by our ex-enemy." Ami said looking not very convinced.

"You're not the only one honey." Makoto frowned.

"How can you be so sure that what he is saying is true?" Goku asked his daughter.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't feel anything bad coming off him. Anyway, we have to go, it's the only way to find him." Usagi looked at Goku straight in the eyes.

"Well let's go." To everybody's surprise, Vegeta was the one that had spoken.

"What? Are you crazy? You heard her, it could be a trap." Tien all but yelled. 

"Not to say that the girl is completely nuts talking to ghosts. At least we could see Goku, but this girl is talking to thin air." Yamcha squealed receiving glares from everybody. 

"If she says that she's going, we're going." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest waiting for somebody stupid enough to contradict him.

"Fine Usagi, lead the way." Rei sighed, praying that it wouldn't be a trap.    
  
Usagi turned to see Kunzite's transparent form. "Take us there." She commanded.

"This way, quickly. Endymion doesn't have much time left." With that Kunzite started his descend with the senshi and the Z warriors behind him.

~~~$@~~~$@

Usagi and the rest where guided to a large cavern on the middle of a forest.

"I don't like this.  It looks just like the cavern where Dr. Gero had Cell in." Krillin said frightened. 

"Let's go, it's farther inside." Kunzite walked into the cavern.

"He's deeper into the cavern." Usagi informed them.

"Ok, but remember that this could still be a trap." Makoto said moving to stand in front of her. Nodding Usagi followed Kunzite.  The senshi formed a protecting ring around Usagi while the Z fighters brought the rear.

"Why don't you guys wait in the entrance of the cave to see if more bad guys appear?" Goku told Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Choatzu.

"Ok." Krillin said relieved that he didn't have to confront whoever was behind all this.  The others just nodded and stood to guard the opening of the cavern.

~~~$@~~~$@

Usagi followed blindly as Kunzite made many twists and turns, walking thru what it seemed endless corridors.  For a moment, she thought he was lost until he stopped in front of a pair of large iron doors.

"We're here." He said, going thru the door not waiting for them.

"Well, this is it." Usagi said.    
  


Trunks and Goten moved to open the door, just waiting for the signal.  Giving a curt nod, Goku prepared himself to see who had started this.  Slowly, trying not to make any sound, Goten and Trunks opened the door.  The room was poor lit; as they made their way to the center of the room.

"I don't know how you managed to get this far, but you're not getting out of here." A female voice hissed.

In that precise moment the lights turned on, blinding the warriors.  After the effects wore off they could see that just the far end remained in shadows.  Narrowing her eyes Usagi could make out a figure, gasping, Usagi paled of what she saw.

There in the end of the room lay Mamoru, sprawled on a stone throne.  His face lay hidden under his long bangs, head bowed resting on his chest.  His hands fell limply by his sides, heavy chains around them. 

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled.

A feminine figure moved from behind the throne still covered by the shadows and placed a hand on one side of his face, stroking it lovingly.  Narrowing her eyes, Usagi charged against whoever had dared to touch her love, only to be stopped by…Mamoru? But didn't he was still seated on the throne?

"There are two of them?" Makoto asked confused looking at the one by Usagi and the other held on the throne.

"My, my, we have visitors." The senshi and the Z warriors heard say by two voices at once.  One of the voices coming from Mamoru, and the other coming from the figure behind the throne.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piccolo all but yelled.  At that moment, they realized that they were not alone anymore.  Five more figures surrounded them hidden in the shadows, leaving them no way to escape without a fight. 

"I see you're back triad." Mamoru/the figure said smirking. "Welcome to the party." With that, Mamoru turned around and headed to the throne, but when he was about to touch it he disappeared bringing gasps from everybody.

At that moment the figure's hand took Mamoru from the neck, lifted him as if he was a rag doll, and threw him violently to the floor.

"Hmph, I'm bored playing with this toy." Only one voice said now. She walked around the throne and sat.  Three of the figures laughed at her comment. 

~~

The warriors could hear Vegeta hiss loudly. Everybody turned to see him.

"Do you know her Vegeta?" Goku asked looking at the woman on the throne.

"Maya." He hissed once again.

"Why, just the prince I was looking for.  Did you miss me Vegeta, because I certainly didn't." She finished venomously before smiling. "Looking good as always I see." She smiled slyly.

"Who is she dad? She seems to know you, that's for sure." Trunks snapped.

"That's an understatement.  We know each other very, _very_ well." Again she said slyly.

"You wish onna!" Vegeta crossed his arms and growled arrogantly.

"Why you little-" She snapped angrily, but then recomposed herself. "Now, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends? Or do you want me to do it for you dear?" 

Vegeta growled in annoyance, his body trembled with suppressed rage. "What the hell are you doing here Maya? I thought you had disappeared with those idiots that worked for you once your pitiful master died." Vegeta's words dripped with loathing.

"No, thanks to you, I was out of my job.  A weak latter, of their departure, a message from our base on sector Beta 512 informed us of the death of Frieza and King Cold, by the hands of a Super Saiyan. That took my chance of becoming second in command of Frieza's army, so I gathered what was left of it, and I got a new hobby: Hunt down the little prince of the Saiyans and make him pay for his inconvenient stunt." She hissed.

"You came all this way to get revenge out of me for something that, unfortunately was taken away from me." Vegeta said, his voice a mixture of bitterness and amusement. 

"Oh but I know, I know that the first that attacked Frieza was the big bully that is behind you. But the one that truly killed him was your son that came from the future."

Vegeta's eyes opened in amazement. "How did you know that?!" He yelled.

"With the right persuasion your son's soul can be very talkative." She said looking at Mamoru's body on the floor.

"Bitch!" Haruka hissed looking at Mamoru's prone body without being able to do anything.

"So you see, in my way of reasoning, one Saiyan is as good as another.  You are his father after all, shouldn't you take responsibility of his act?" She smiled cruelly.  "But, to show you that I'm not that bad, I'm gonna put you and your little friends out of your misery. C'mon boys, come out of your hiding spot." She commanded. 

"Serenity!" Kunzite yelled appearing in front of Usagi.

"Kunzite." Usagi's eyes widened to see the general at her side.

~~

"I see you've lost one of you're dogs." Vegeta snarled.

"Well, accidents happen." Maya shrugged.

Everybody recognize them as the guys that attacked them in the city. Looking back they could see Usagi once again talking to thin air.

~~

"Princess Serenity, you have to hurry.  Endymion's body can not hold any longer." Kunzite said worriedly, pointing at Mamoru.

Nodding, Usagi ran to his side, just to be once again stopped by one of Maya's henchman.  She recognized her as the girl that had attacked her and Vegeta in the jungle.

"And where do you think you're going?" The woman asked condescendingly.

~~

"Gen, Gis, Kan, don't let them get near the body!" Maya yelled. (FD: I know, I know, cheesy names, but it was better than Cauliflower and Broccoli. -) 

She made a sign to the figure that was still hidden in the shadows, and without any warning he appeared behind Trunks and injected something on his neck. With the same speed, he appeared at Maya's side with Trunks' unconscious body on his arm.

"A new toy!" Maya said excitedly.

Everybody turned from where Usagi was stopped, just to see how Maya sat Trunks on the throne and started caressing his face just as she had done with Mamoru's. 

"You truly have handsome boys Vegeta." She said gripping Trunks chin and pulling him up.  "I think I'll have a taste." She said bringing his lips to hers.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!!!!!!!!!" The yell stopped Maya from kissing Trunks.

Everybody turned to see (FD "Drum roll please." WD "Yup, you guessed it.) Ami.  The warriors could detect her anger not only from the way she was looking at Maya, but the small electric charges as well as the blue aura surrounding her was a big give away of her despise. 

"Get your filthy hands off him." Ami stressed each word out, looking murderously at the woman that had _her_ boyfriend unconscious.

"Or you what little girl?" Maya taunted, still holding Trunks' chin on her hand.

Goku was surprised to feel Ami's Ki go to the roof, in all the time inside the Chamber of Spirit and Time, Ami had tried unsuccessfully to produce a Ki attack, and now it seemed that her anger pushed her to try again.

"Oh, you'll se what I can do." Ami powered up while her blue aura grew around her.  Moving as if she was going to throw her Shabon Spray Ami's hands let go of the familiar blue mist that had Ami frustrated for the first months of her training.  

Maya found herself on the middle of a cloud of mist, letting go of Trunks' chin, she started to fan the mist away.  Seconds later, the blue mist disappeared.

"Ha! Is that all you can do? Pretty lights and blue mist? Hahahahaha!" Maya held her stomach laughing as hard as she could. 

"I'm not finished yet." Ami stated coldly. "**Mercury-"** The mist appeared again in front of Maya who looked bored at her. "**Frozen-"** tons of tiny droplets formed freezing instantly "**Needles**!"  Ami with a sudden move she closed the outstretched palm of  her hand.  Immediately, millions of small frozen needles inserted themselves on Maya's body, drawing blood from everywhere.  There was no place on her body that wasn't bleeding.

"HHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Maya dropped to the floor holding her face. "No! My face! My beautiful face!" She howled in pain trying to unsuccessfully see thru her blood shot eyes.

In that moment all hell broke loose.  The Triad began circling the senshi while Usagi and the Z fighters where stopped by the other two enemies.

"Who are you?" Usagi looked at them while eyeing Mamoru just behind them.

"My name is Amethyst." The woman said walking to stand besides the guy who had taken Trunks earlier.

"And I'm Onyx."  He said coldly. "And now that you know who we are, you and your little friends are going to die Moon brat!" Onyx prepared to send a magic attack against them when a black portal opened behind Maya who was still trying to recuperate from the attack.

"Damn! It's time to go.  Lets go Onyx, we'll finish this later." Amethyst and Onyx retrieved Maya and got into the portal, the Triad following close.

~~

After they had left, Usagi ran to Mamoru while Ami helped Trunks who had already woken up just to see Maya being taken into the portal. After Ami made sure Trunks was ok, she turned to see Mamoru. 

Usagi knelt besides Mamoru's body.  Almost afraid, Usagi's shaky hand made its way to Mamoru's face just to find it cold.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Usagi cried over Mamoru's chest.

"I'm sorry Princess, we couldn't do anything to help." Usagi lifted her face up to see Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite by his side.  All of the generals had a mourning expression on their faces.

"We did everything we could." Zoisite hit his hand against the wall, however, in his transparent form his hand it just went thru the wall making no damage.  (FD "Yes in this Zoi is a male. Just trust me on this one, I'll explain later ^-^")

"It just wasn't enough." Jadeite said regretfully.

"We let him down once again." Nephrite shook his head.

All of them looked apologetically at Usagi.  Bowing they disappeared into nothingness maybe to never reappear again.

~~

Standing up, Ami walked to Mamoru to check his pulse. Chocking down a sob, she looked at Usagi. "I-I…I'm sorry Usagi." She said regretfully. "He's dead." She said just as the generals disappeared.

~~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "Ha! You didn't expect that did ya? And here you thought the generals were the bad guys, but noooo, they are good. Mwahahahaha, evil cliffy again!!! I'm leaving the best for last. *rubs hands mischievously.* But still, who are the other two guys that fought Vegeta and Usagi? Is Mamoru really dead? Tune in next week to find the answers to your questions.  Until then, Ja ne."

Water Dragon *Holding at least ten lotto tickets* "And remember to review." *Waves hand at readers. "Ja ne"


	23. The revival of more that one

Fire Dragon "Well, here it is Ch 23!!! It took us a while to post, but I wrote it extra long just for you." ^-^;;

Water Dragon "Thanks to all of you who reviewed."

Fire Dragon "Now on with the show."

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, I don't own BSSM or DBZ.

~~~$@~~~$@

Coming Back Home 

Ch 23

All the senshi gasped as they saw their leader crumble over Mamoru's dead body.  They couldn't believe what had happened.  In just one hour they had lost Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru, Endymion and Neo King Endymion.  The future was lost, their Prince, and friend was now dead.

"Can't you do something?" Rei asked Usagi desperately.

"Maybe the crystal can revive him." Makoto looked hopefully at her fellow senshi.

"I-I don't know." Usagi sobbed, caressing Mamoru's cheek.

"I'm afraid there is no safe way of doing it." Everybody turned to see Ami. "For Usagi to use the crystal to revive Mamoru, she would have to use all her power; meaning that if she brings Mamoru back to life, she'll die." Ami lowered her head. From behind, Trunks hugged her, giving her all the strength he could.  

Everybody looked sadly at Usagi.  Minako hugged Goten while crystalline tears ran down her cheeks.  Goten could just hug her back, whispering comforting words to her ear while caressing her hair.

"No, this can't be, this can't be happening again!" Usagi cried hugging Mamoru's body and rocking herself back and forth. "He can't die again, he can't leave me alone, he promised, he promised!" Usagi repeated holding him.  

The Z warriors looked helplessly as Usagi cried. Vegeta was still in shock.  He couldn't believe that his son had been taken away from him once again.

Slowly, Goku moved to where Usagi was crying.  Lifting her face with his fingers, he looked at her and gave her a small smile.  

"C'mon, don't loose hope so soon.  I'm sure we can bring him back." Goku said cheerfully. Everybody looked at him expectantly. 

"Y-you think so?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

"Of course we can! He hasn't died here before, so we can ask Shenlong to bring him back!" His goofy grin appeared once again on his face, for her part, Usagi's face lit brightly.  Drying her tears with the back of her hand, Usagi stood up.

"Thank you daddy, you're a genius!" She hugged him tightly.  

The entire room atmosphere changed, all the gloominess and stress had vanished, leaving a sense of hope in everyone.  Vegeta was surprised (although he didn't show it.) he had to hand it to Kakarott, for once in his life, the old fool had come up with a good idea.  Not that he wouldn't have thought of it…eventually. Walking to his son's body, Vegeta picked him up carefully.

"Well, what are we waiting for." He said while walking to the exit, the others close behind.  Usagi was the last one to get out of the room, giving it a last cold look, she vowed to make Maya and the others who had done this to her and her Mamo-chan, pay dearly for their acts.  After that, she ran to Vegeta's side, looking at Mamoru's lifeless face, praying that the dragon balls could bring him back to her.  

~~~

At the entrance of the cavern, they found Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Choatzu still waiting for them.  

"So you found him." Krillin exclaimed smiling, however, his smile disappeared when he saw him being carried by Vegeta.

"Baldy, go tell the woman to bring the dragon balls to Kami's Lookout, NOW!" Vegeta ordered. 

Krillin nodded still looking at Mamoru, and left without a word.

"Yamcha, Tien, Choatzu, why don't you go to my house and bring Chichi, Luna and Artemist with you to Kami's Lookout.  Tell Chichi to bring the three dragon balls that I have at home?" Goku asked.  Nodding, they also left without questioning, looking at the senshi's tear stricken faces.

Moving cautiously, Vegeta started his ascend to Kami's Lookout with all the others behind him.

~~~$@~~~$@

After they arrived, Vegeta let Mamoru on the couch that Mr. Popo had signaled and had moved to stand by a near by wall.  There they waited in silence for Bulma and Chichi to arrive with the dragon balls. 

Goten hugged Minako who looked how Usagi stroked Mamoru's bangs. Minako felt her hand being gently squeezed and looked at Goten.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." He whispered while giving her hand another reassuring squeeze.  On the other side of the room, a similar conversation was going on with Ami and Trunks.

~~

After waiting for about half and hour, Goku and Vegeta's hearing informed them of Bulma's jet landing on the front of the lookout. Walking outside, all of them waited for the two women and cats to get out of the jet, however, the other Z fighters were missing.

The first thing Vegeta noticed was the state of his wife.  Bulma got out of the jet holding a bag, which he deduced, contained the dragon balls. Vegeta could see that Bulma was a walking zombie; collected but automatically, Bulma walked to where the warriors waited for her.  

On the other side, Chichi got out of the jet. Quickly Luna and Artemis ran to Usagi and Minako who picked them up, putting them on their shoulders.

"What happened Usagi? What's going on?" Luna asked frantically.

"It's Mamo-chan. He's…he's dead." Usagi let out trying not to cry.

"But everything is gonna be ok. We're gonna wish him back." Michiru put a hand on Usagi's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You'll see koneko-chan, everything will be ok." Haruka tried to cheer her up. 

Nodding weakly Usagi hugged Hotaru who had come to stand besides her while stroking Luna's fur.

~~

Bulma walked mindlessly to where Mamoru's body lay cold on the couch.  Looking down, she couldn't bare it anymore. Letting out a sob, she crumbled besides her son's body. Vegeta stood besides her, moving to pick her up from the floor where she was caressing Mamoru's cheek.  Looking up, Bulma saw Vegeta look at her, his eyes showed the guilt and remorse that he felt.  But before anything else could be shown in his eyes, he turned and took a step away.

"No, don't do this to me now Vegeta. Don't close up on me. Don't leave me alone on this." Bulma pleaded in between her sobs. "Don't let me go thru this alone again. Please Vegeta!" Bulma thru herself into his arms, thinking on the first time that they had lost Mamoru.  How he had completely closed up on her, how he hadn't shown any emotions and how she had had to deal with her loss by herself.

For once Vegeta didn't have the heart to leave his mate.  The second that she had landed on his arms, Vegeta had hugged her for all she was worth. He felt guilty for what had happened to his son. He had promised Bulma that he would bring Mamoru back to her, and instead, he had brought his body to her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Vegeta smothered her hair while whispering comforting words.  

~~

After briefing Chichi, Luna and Artemist of their situation, Usagi returned inside to see Bulma.  She found her crying on Vegeta's arms, glad to see Vegeta comforting her. Bulma noticed Usagi standing behind them.  Drying her tears with the back of her hand, she turned to hug her.

"Lets go, it's time to call Shenlong." Bulma said taking the bag and Usagi's hand with her. Behind them, Vegeta picked up Mamoru's body and followed them.

~~

"Now, please Dende, could you?" Bulma asked.

"My pleasure." Dende took the bag and arranged the balls on the floor. "Great Shenlong, hear my call! Appear and concede my wishes!" Dende yelled. Immediately, the balls started to glow, they sky turned dark and thunder and lightning decorated the night.

The senshis watched in awe as the great dragon appeared in front of them. They looked as the giant monster came out of the balls.

"Who dares to call me from my sleep?  I'm here to grant you three wishes, tell me now; I'm not a patient dragon you know." Shenlong bellowed. 

"Great Shenlong, we wish for you to give Mamoru's life back." Goku looked at the ancient Dragon.

"Very well." Shenlong's eyes glowed with power while the senshis held their breaths waiting for the dragon to speak. After several seconds, the dragon's eyes stopped glowing, and to everybody's surprise, he frowned.

"Your wish can not be granted." The dragon said ominously. 

"What?!?! What do you mean that the wish can not be granted?" A very pissed Vegeta yelled.

"His life force is too much for me, just one wish can not grant all life back in his body." Shenlong stated.

"Well, how about if you take the other two wishes and use all the three combined to bring him back?" Piccolo asked.

"Maybe, it can be done." The dragon mused.

"Well, what are you waiting for you oversized lizard?!" Vegeta hissed.

Again, Shenlong's eyes started glowing, and with him, also Mamoru's body who started floating in the air. "Your wish has been granted."  Shenlong announced, and with that he disappeared forming the balls once again just to disappear and scatter all over the world to reappear not for another year. 

~~

After Shenlong had left, all eyes turned to Mamoru.  To their surprise, Mamoru was still radiating a golden glow, small spheres of light revolved like small planets around his body.  Unexpectedly, the spheres of light entered his body just to immediately be expulsed out again, each one with a different light. With that, Mamoru let out a piercing scream and fell to the floor, breathing in irregular intervals. 

"Mamo-chan!!!" Usagi ran to his side, bringing his head to rest on her lap. Opening his eyes, Mamoru looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Serenity." He said softly before blacking out.

~~

Besides them, all the others looked between Mamoru, Usagi, and the four lights that had shoot from Mamoru's body.  Before anybody could say anything, the four lights grew, blinding the warriors.

After all had recovered, the Z warriors heard the inners gasp. There on the floor, lay four people piled in a heap, dressed in what it seemed an old kind of armor.

"But, but, but…it can't be!" Rei looked at them.

"They were dead! How can they be here?" Makoto asked, her eyes large as saucers.

"So then, Usagi was right after all, she _was talking with Kunzite." Minako took a step forward._

"It seems that they had been living inside Mamoru all this time, after we beat Beryl." Ami was scanning them with her Mercury computer. 

"That's why Shenlong couldn't bring Mamoru back to life with just one wish." Trunks said looking over her shoulder. "There were five lives to be revived, not just one."  He reasoned.

"Ok…could you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Haruka yelled looking at the bodies on the ground. "What in the name of Selene is happening with them? And what were they doing inside Mamoru's body?" She asked voicing all the others questions.

While they were explaining, five soft moans reached their ears.  Looking down, Usagi could see Mamoru starting to gain consciousness.

"Are you alright Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Nodding, Mamoru started to stand up.  Behind them, the four generals were starting to come to. At seeing the generals regain consciousness, the senshi instinctively fell into a fighting stance. 

"Wait!" Usagi commanded, watching as the senshi prepared themselves to attack.  The senshi turned confused to see their leader.

"But Usagi, they're the _generals_!" Makoto stressed the last word.

"Yes they are, but they helped Mamoru." Usagi said sternly. Not very convinced, the senshis stood straight and walked forming a protecting circle around Usagi and Mamoru.  The outers and the Z fighters raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

From behind, Bulma moved to Mamoru and hugged him. "Are you ok?" Bulma asked him, looking to see if he was ok. Nodding, Mamoru looked at the senshis and then at the generals who were standing looking confusedly around.

"We should sit down, I think we have a lot of explaining to do." He told Usagi, while looking at the generals.

~~~~ 

Inside the palace, Dende and Mr. Popo had arranged a couple of couches and chairs in a semi-circle to give everybody space.  Goku sat on a couch with Chichi, Bulma, Haruka, and Michiru who had Hotaru on her lap. Vegeta had decided to stand guard by the door, and Piccolo covered the other side. Looking at the occupants, they made sure that nothing escaped their watchful eyes. On the next couch sat Ami, Trunks, Minako and Goten.  

Makoto kept standing by a near by wall, and surprisingly, Nephrite stood next to her, making her feel uncomfortable with him being so close to her.  Rei sat on a loveseat that was by the corner facing Mamoru, Usagi, Kunzite, and Zoisite. Frowning, she looked around.  There was one missing. Turning to her left, she saw Jadeite walking towards her with a grin, and before she could do anything, he stood behind her.

"Well, if they were your enemies, why don't we get rid of them?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes watching the Generals.

"NO! no, they are my friends." Mamoru told them.

"Are you alright? These are the generals we're talking about." Makoto all but yelled.

"These are the guys that tried to kill us when Beryl." Rei hissed.

"Yes I know." He said tiredly. "And these are the same guys that kept me alive all this time too." 

"But-" Rei objected but was interrupted by Usagi.

"Mamo-chan is right." Usagi said to Makoto and Rei. "They helped him, and they helped us to find him." She turned to where the generals were standing and bowed. "And for that I thank you."

The generals fell to one knee so their heads would be lower than hers.  From his place Jadeite lifted his head with a grin on his face. "Nah, don't mention it." He had a cheeky smile plastered on his face.   

"Please get up, you don't have to kneel!" Usagi said blushing.

"But you're the princess." Nephrite said. 

"Yes, but you don't have to do that since we're friends now." Usagi smiled.  Standing up, they stood besides Mamoru and Usagi. "Please take a seat." Usagi signaled.

"Now, could somebody explain to me what's going on?" Haruka asked.

"How did you four end up Mamoru's body?" Michiru looked at them.

Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite turned to see Kunzite.  The senshis followed their gaze making everybody turn to watch him.  Kunzite blinked owlishly and looked at everybody.  Each and everyone waited for him to talk. 

Turning to Zoisite, his expression between bewilderment and as if he was a deer caught in headlights, he almost squealed. "Why me?!?!"  

The senshis blinked twice at Kunzite's so…un Kunzite-like manner.

Zoisite shrugged not affected by his strange behavior, as if he always acted like that. "You're the commander."  Kunzite glared at him.

"Fine!" He fumed. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat regaining the composure the senshi remembered. "I would guess everything happened at the time of Beryl's death, because even after our deaths we were still imprisoned in the Dark Kingdom.  However after the princess killed Metallia, we were freed and followed our link to Endymion.  For a while we were buried because of his amnesia, but then, we re-awakened until we were strong enough to communicate with him.  We started to tell him about the Silver Millennium, the Alliance and the war, but he wouldn't remember anything, so we gave up trying to make him remember, so instead just became part of his consciousness." Kunzite paused to take a breath.

"He even named us." Jadeite exclaimed excited receiving a hit on the back of his head by Nephrite that was standing right behind him and an annoyed glare from Kunzite.

Mamoru let out a hearty laugh, and looked at Usagi who was lifting her eyebrow in amusement. Mamoru moved to where they stood. "Let me present you to Mischief." He patted Jadeite who grinned. "Love" Zoisite blushed. "Logic" Nephrite nodded. "and Common Sense." Mamoru smiled when Kunzite made a face.

"Do you must keep the name calling Endymion?" Kunzite said, defeated when he saw Mamoru smile.

"Why they are fitting. I like the sound of mine 'Mischief'" Jadeite said, making the senshis smile at his antics.

"Anyway," Kunzite continued "basically, ours is a continuation of our lives in the Silver Millennium, because we never died there, we were never reborn.  Being under Beryl's control we didn't have any choice in the matter.  What we know of these time is thru Mamoru's eyes, and his memories." Kunzite finished, and relaxed a little, but didn't drop his posture. 

"And we knew that Serenity and her court don't remember anything about the Silver Millennium but the last battle." Nephrite said glancing at Makoto.

Mamoru sighed. "Things are not going to be like in the Silver Millennium." He was sad that his comrades and friends would never be able to share the happiness they had then.  

Usagi took his hands looking at his saddened face. "What do you mean Mamo-chan?" She inquired.

"There is no use to remember past times." Nephrite snapped bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away.

~~

All the Z fighters, the Outers, Chichi, Bulma, Dende, and Mr. Popo, looked at the interchange as if watching a soap opera, the only thing missing was the popcorn.  Each time that Chichi and Bulma tried to take a sip of their drinks they stopped in mid-action and put the cups down again.

~~

The inners looked bewildered at Nephrite. "Why do you say that?" Minako asked.

"Because life was different then." Jadeite lowered his eyes; it was the first time since they appeared that they saw him speaking seriously.

Mamoru took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. "You see," he turned to Usagi "My generals were engaged to your court." 

Everybody's eyes widened, and Bulma and Chichi lowered their cups once again, still full.

"Jadeite was engaged to Rei, Nephrite to Makoto, Zoisite to Ami and Kunzite to Minako." He finished.  At that moment four hearts broke.

"The engagements were pledged in front of Selene's shrine." Jadeite whispered.

"But that _was, past tense!" Rei said frantically._

"Technically, no." Kunzite said. "You see, we _are_ engaged to the Senshis. For example, Hino Rei is not engaged to Jadeite, but princess Rei of Mars is.  It doesn't matter which incarnation is, you still are Rei of Mars." He finished ominously. 

Trunks, Ami, Goten and Minako were too shocked to speak.

*I can't loose her! Why does this has to happen?!* Trunks thought.

*NO! No one is taking her away form me!* Goten thought hotly. *But what if she is still in love with him?* He thought desperately.

*But I don't want to marry him.  There is no way that they can make me do it!* Minako thought.

*I-It can't be, I have to think of a way to stop this.* Ami turned to Trunks who was watching her. However, before they could do anything, Kunzite got up and kneeled in front of Usagi.

"That is why, I Kunzite, first commander general of the Earthian Royal Guard plead to you Serenity of the White Moon, descendant of the Goddess Selene to please break my commitment to Princess Minako of Venus since I can not longer honor it." Kunzite said lowering his head, looking at the floor.

~~

Minako didn't know if to jump of joy, or if to be disappointed, however, that changed when Goten squeezed her hand.

~~

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "And why not, I mean is not as if I was going to make you, but I'm curious." Usagi tilted her head to one side looking at the general kneeling in front of her.  To her surprise, Kunzite blushed.

"Well, I…umm…is because I'm in love with Zoisite." He whispered.

Looking at Zoisite, Usagi noted that he wasn't as shocked as the others were. Instead he had a slight blush on his face and was looking at the floor playing with the hem of his uniform, Nephrite and Jadeite smiling like fools behind him.  From behind Usagi, Mamoru walked to Kunzite and took his hand making him stand up; he too wore a smile on his face.

"'Bout time you two decided to tell." Mamoru shook Kunzite's hand while the other man blushed even more.

~~

This time both Chichi and Bulma looked sadly at their cups, putting them aside knowing that they would not be able to finish their drinks.

~~

From his spot, Piccolo grunted. "I thought that humans were supposed to have relations with the opposite sex." Piccolo asked somewhat confused.

Haruka raised an eyebrow "Not always." She said taking Michiru's hand on hers.

"But that is not the case here." Mamoru said amused.

"What do you mean with 'that is not the case'?" Minako asked.

"Well, back on the Silver Millennium, a woman was able to get high ranks on the militia, however, they were not able to be one of the Royal Guard.  That is why Zoisite here," He pointed at Zoisite who had moved to stand next to Kunzite. "Disguised herself as a man."

"But, but, but she was Ami's boyfriend!" Rei's eyes were wide.

"Yes she was." Mamoru nodded. "Ami and Zoisite were friends on the Silver Millennium, that's why Ami volunteered herself to pretend to be Zoisite's fiancée so she couldn't have any troubles or somebody snooping around trying to know if she was a man or not while she was on the militia. That's why they never pledged their engagement in front of Selene." Mamoru explained.

"So you were never in love with me?" Minako asked bewildered at Kunzite. Goten blinked twice, what was she doing?!?! She was supposed to be happy for that. Minako smiled looking at Goten as if reading his thoughts. "Is not as if I'm still interested in him, but I'm still a woman and I have a pride to uphold." Minako turned again waiting for Kunzite's response.

"Well, I was attracted to you, but I admired Zoisite's courage and fell in love with her." Kunzite looked down embarrassed.

"Oh kawaii!" Minako squealed bringing all eyes upon her. "That is _so romantic! You're made for each other, and take that seriously since I'm the daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love." Minako smiled at them, making Zoisite and Kunzite blush._

"Thank you." Zoisite smiled shyly, her voice softer and more melodic now that she didn't have to force it. All the occupants (except for Piccolo and Vegeta) smiled watching as how the senshi and the generals got along.

"Well?" Rei tapped her foot on the floor, her hands crossed in front of her chest as she glared at Jadeite.

"Well what?" Jadeite blinked.

"Aren't you going to call it off?" Rei said exasperated. 

Realization hit Jadeite and to her surprise, he smiled. "Nah, we still have time to get to know each other, and I'm gonna spend it well." He smiled slyly.

"But, but-" Rei stammered looking at Makoto for help.  For her side, Makoto looked at Nephrite who looked at her with…hope? Looking better at his face, she turned to see Rei.

"I umm…I think I would like to try it, and see what happens." Makoto said shyly, blushing even more.  Rei's eyes widened, feeling defeated she shook her head and turned to look at Mamoru and Usagi.

~~~$@

"Well now, since everything is back to as normal as we gonna get it, we should start to planning in how we're going to defeat this enemies." Gohan reminded them.

"You're right. We should start planning how to take care of them." Mamoru looked at Gohan.

"Do you think that the device that mom made to track Mamoru could be used to find Maya and her goons?" Trunks asked.

"I don't think so. We're gonna have to wait for them to appear." Mamoru shook his head.

"Well then, we should go down so we can prepare for them." Vegeta moved from his post besides the door.  With that, everybody headed to CC where they could wait for the enemy to make their first move.

~~

I think it's better if we split and look for them." Piccolo said to them once they had landed on CC's backyard. 

"Why should you look for us when we are already here?" The Z fighters heard someone say from behind them.  Turning to where the voice came, the group could see the Triad, Onyx, and Amethyst grinning at them.

"Well, isn't this an honor, look Onyx, we are surrounded by Royalty of planets that are already dead." Amethyst joked cruelty.

"That's correct. If it isn't the little Moon Princess of the long deceased White Moon Kingdom…and her best-to-nothing Prince Endymion with only his generals as his subjects." Onyx mocked a bow.

"And the Sailor brats, each one princess of their respective planet, which can't handle life anymore." Amethyst laughed making all the senshis growl.

"And right over there is Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. Prince of a race killed because of him." Kan smirked evilly. "Too bad you couldn't see the faces of your subjects when Frieza killed them, it was priceless." 

Vegeta shook with anger, disgust and …guilt. Yes, he knew that his entire race had been killed when Frieza had taken him from his father.  The massacre of the entire planet had been his fault. However, before he could say anything, Goku stepped in front of him, a strange glint on his eyes, and behind him stood Trunks, Gohan, and Goten.

"That is not entirely true." Goku growled. "Not the entire Saiyan race died that day.  I'm still alive, and I'm still a Saiyan." Goku turned to see Vegeta and saluted him. "I still consider Vegeta to be my Prince." Goku said finally looking Vegeta straight in the eye. 

"That's right!" The youths chorused behind him. 

Vegeta blinked several times. Had he heard correctly? Had Kakarott just accepted him as his Prince? A strange wave of pride and pleasure ran thru his body. Pride to hear him at last say that he was Vegeta's subject, and pleasure to see that he himself did not only considered them as subjects, but would gladly say that Kakarott was his friend as well as Kakarott's family.

Smirking, Vegeta turned to them. "Well then Kakarrot, what do you say if we show this goons what Saiyans are made of?" His smirk widened even more when the others nodded, but before they could blink, the bad guys disappeared.

Quickly, Bulma and Chichi took Arthemist and Luna and entered the house. Outside the senshi transformed and waited for the enemy to appear, while on the air, the Z fighters looked for them as well. 

                 ~~Down where the senshis stood~~

"My, my if it isn't a bunch of girls in miniskirts!" Gis looked at them, a predatory smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Gen laughed out loud, making Haruka want to pound him right there and then.

"Why don't you go and hide with your mommies? Or go home and play with dolls?" Kan appeared behind Usagi, but was soon confronted with Jadeite and Kunzite who stood guarding her.

Giving a war cry, Haruka lashed against Kan, starting the fight.

~~~

Goku found himself in the same predicament that had stopped him last time from beating the heck out of the enemy; the same barrier that had protected the Triad now protected Onyx and Amethyst while they had a field day shooting down the Z fighters.  Once again, Goku looked down at his son and Trunks while Gohan looked their injuries.

~~~~

"Venus look out!" Tuxedo Kamen watched as Venus fell to the floor with a sickening thud next to Sailor Uranus, who was taken down while diving in front of Saturn, when she was about to be hit with a Ki blast. 

"Silence Wall!" Saturn covered Neptune, Zoisite and Mercury, preventing them from being hit by Kan's blast.

"C'mon Mercury, I need a reading on these guys!" Mars yelled while shooting Gis with her snipper while Jadeite kept a shield up for her.

"I'm working on it!" Mercury's fingers flew over the keys trying to find a weakness that they could attack.

"You're wasting your time little girl, we don't have any weaknesses!" Gen laughed, sending a Ki blast shattering the Mercury computer and sending Sailor Mercury to a near by tree.

"No, Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled, Kan saw his opportunity with everybody distracted and kicked her on the stomach sending her to the ground gasping for air.

"Sailor Moon! Saturn Glaive Surprise!" Saturn hit Kan with one of her most powerful attacks just to be brushed aside making minimal damage to him.

"What a bore they are." Gen yawned loudly.

"Yeah, they are nothing with their puny attacks." Gis laughed, making Mars, and Haruka (who had awakened by now) glare daggers at him.

"They can't even make a decent sparring partners." Kan watched them all from his position above them.

~~

Onyx looked at the Z fighters below him and grinned when they saw them tired, drained for using their most powerful attacks with no result over and over again.

"Lets finish this Amethyst. Go call the Triad and end this once and for all." Onyx said bored.

"As you wish." Amethyst disappeared just to reappear in front of the Triad. "Onyx said that is time to finish this so lets go." Amethyst said coldly.  In a blink, the Triad, Onyx and Amethyst stood looking over the Z fighters and the senshi.

Everybody looked at them warily, not knowing what they would do. Suddenly, Onyx and Amethyst took the bands off their heads making the senshis gasp.

"But, but how?!?" Usagi couldn't understand what she was witnessing.  There in front of them stood Onyx and Amethyst, a black inverted crescent moon adorned their foreheads.

"The Black Moon Family died long time ago!" Mercury stood frozen in place while the others gaped at them.

"Oh, but not all." Onyx smirked. "We're still very much alive, and we're going to make you pay for what you did!" Onyx yelled while preparing his attack at the same time as the others.  A giant Ki blast started to form just as the one he and Amethyst had made when they attacked Usagi and Vegeta on the woods. However, this time with the help of the Triad, he was sure that they would not survive. 

Looking up, Usagi saw them performing the same attack that had almost killed Vegeta and herself.  Not waiting for anything, Usagi stood up facing her enemies.  

Vegeta watched as Usagi stood looking at them, her eyes never leaving Onyx's eyes.  Again, he saw her start glowing silver while raising her Ki power.

~~

The senshi, the generals and Mamoru felt the sudden appearance of Usagi's rising power, turning to see her they watched in awe as for the second time, Usagi turned Super Saiyan.

"Watch as the pathetic little princess tries to stop us!" Kan laughed watching Usagi while feeding the blast energy.

"Ha, she thinks she will be able to do something against us." Gis looked amused.

"Hmph, lets be done with this." Amethyst snapped.

"Fine! Eat this Saiyans!" Gen yelled when he let his giant blast flying towards the warriors.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends and family!" Usagi yelled on the top of her lungs while extracting the Silver Crystal from her broach, making a shield covering the Z warriors as well as them.

Mamoru watched in slow motion as the blast kept coming closer and closer to them.  In less than a second, he was besides Usagi. However instead of Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion was re-enforcing the shield with the Golden Crystal on his right hand while his left was on Usagi's shoulder.  With a loud yell, he too turned Super Saiyan, while the Golden Crystal blazed to life on his hand.

With another yell, both of them reflected the blast to their original attackers, but to their surprise, a large black orb appeared in front of the Triad, and the Black Moon family saving them from harm.

"What the-" Endymion watched as the blast disappeared from the sky, leaving the black shield in front of their enemies.

"We meet again Princess of the White Moon." A deep, creepy voice said from inside the shield.  Little by little it started to appear, again making the senshis gasp in fear. 

"Wise Man!" Usagi's voice dripped with venom.

"I see you remember." The voice chuckled.

"But how can it be?! We killed you!" Rei backed up a pace.

"Fools! You thought that a little trick would kill me? I'm immortal! I'm the messenger of the Doom Phantom! I can not be killed!" Wise Man laughed madly.

"Wanna bet." Vegeta growled.

"There's nothing you can do to prevent me from taking over again! And this time, I won't make the same mistake as last time.  Those weaklings are not here to help you Moon brat!" Wise man said referring to Diamond and Sapphire. "This time I'll be the victor, I'll have the Silver Imperial Crystal,  and I'll hand you to the Doom Phantom on a silver platter. Until then Sailor Senshis." And with that the Wise Man disappeared taking the Triad and the other two with him.

~~

"Ok…now can you explain what is going on and why that guy wants you?" Goku tried to ask civilized to his daughter. 

Usagi was still on her Super Saiyan for then, taking a deep breath, she turned to see him, dropping her transformation in the process while Mamoru did the same thing.  

"Well, the Wise Man was err…I mean is, the one that helped the Black Moon Family try to conquer over the world." Usagi said sadly.  "We thought we had seen the last of him when we destroyed the Doom Phantom, but it seems that I was wrong.  I still don't know how can this be!" Usagi looked at the floor under her.

"I can answer that for you." Every body turned to see Setsuna or rather Sailor Pluto standing near a corner of CC.

"Puu! When did you get here?" Usagi razed to embrace her friend.

"I just arrived princess." Setsuna bowed. "And I have brought somebody with me." She said stepping aside letting a shadow walk from behind the wall.

The senshi gasped looking at the figure, and then they looked from Usagi and Mamoru to Goku and Vegeta.

The young teen, around the same age as them was on a sailor outfit, however, none of the present senshis could identify the planet. There stood the girl with pink hair wearing it on a pair of cones on the top of her head, on her bow a small crescent moon and the symbol of earth adorned her locket. Looking straight at her eyes, the senshis could see her deep red eyes.

"Chibi-U-" Usagi gasped but was interrupted before she could finish.

"I'm Sailor Earth." She said curtly. "And I have come to help you." She smiled before lunching herself to Usagi's and Mamoru's arms while all the others huddled around them.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "Well, I hope you liked it. And since I took a long time to post I wrote it extra long. ^-^"

Water Dragon "So that means that our last chapter will be up really soon. Or at least on another two weeks." –Hides behind Fire Dragon-

Fire Dragon "Hehe, yeah well that's right. But don't worry, I promise that it will be good. Now please review."


	24. Silver Empire?

Coming Back Home  
Ch 24  
  


After Usagi let go of Sailor Earth, the youth turned to see the Z warriors, and forgot everything else around her. Her eyes filled with unsheathed tears, and with a quick motion the sixteen-year-old threw herself to her favorite person. (FD "Umm…I wonder who could that be…^-^)  
  


Vegeta stiffened when he felt her clinging to his neck for dear life. Everyone expected him to throw her away, and in fact, he was more than ready to do it, when the youth let out a sob.  
  


"Grandpa!" She hugged him even harder. Everyone's eyes widened, while Sailor Pluto, Mamoru and Usagi (who were about to run for safety, out of their parents' grasp) shook their heads waiting for the incredulous yells of outrage that would come from Vegeta and Goku.  
  


"Well, so much for keeping a secret." Pluto murmured darkly under her breath.  
  


~~  
  


Vegeta blinked several times before registering what was happening. "WHAT?!?! What do you mean grandpa?!?!" Vegeta said looking from the girl griping his neck to the blushing Usagi and Mamoru who started backing away when they saw Vegeta's vein appear on the side of his head. He could see that the small brat was saying the truth. Saiyan blood ran thru her veins. He was about to lash against them, asking them the usual question of when, where, how, and who wanted to die first, when he remembered something…He had actually, already giving Kakarott's brat permission of being with his son, so why would he be outraged? Not only for making their bond known to everybody else, but for having a daughter and not telling him. Well, never mind about that, it wasn't for his pride, but a matter of principal. How dare they not tell him that he had a granddaughter, and a powerful granddaughter at that. Her Ki exceeded that of any normal Saiyan child, which pleased him. But, not matter, he couldn't give in so easily.  
  


Giving a small grunt, pried the girl off his neck. Thinking several ways of killing Kakarott and his brat, and give his own brat a part of his mind. Holding her at arms length and not putting her on the ground, he growled at her and then walked to Goku who didn't seem to happy with the idea either, and who was for his part thinking of how to dismember Mamoru limb by limb for having touched his precious daughter.  
  


"Here, you have her, it's your granddaughter." Vegeta said depositing her not to gently on Goku's arms, walking away he crossed his arms over his chest. Goku blinked several times, and then glared even more to Mamoru. Looking down at the girl's smiling face made him forget for a little while about killing Mamoru and locking his daughter inside the house until she was old enough to marry (that meant about in thirty years). Her smile was contagious since after a while he found himself smiling at her. Quickly she hugged him just as hard as she had hugged Vegeta seconds before.   


Looking at her, he again turned to Mamoru. He was going to have a very long talk with him. And say, why wasn't Chichi yelling by now? She would have been the first one on tell Usagi that she was too young to have any kids, so, why wasn't she already on her case? Turning to see where his wife was, he saw what had her so occupied at the moment.  
  


It seemed that after letting her go, she had turned to Bulma and Chichi who looked at her with tears brimming on their eyes. With a small squeal, all three had embraced, the two older women were still inspecting her trying to see to who she looked like or reminded them off. *Well,* He thought *there goes my backup.*   
  


"So…" Vegeta glared at them, "care to explain?" He pointed to where Sailor Earth was.  
  


"Yeah, and how come she's as old as you two?" Goku looked at Mamoru sternly.  
  


"Hehe, well you see daddy, she's our daughter…from the future." Usagi said quickly smiling nervously.   
  


"Yes, and we hadn't seen her for about two years." Mamoru looked at them, gulping nervously at Goku.   
  


Moving to where they were, Sailor Earth smiled at her four grandparents. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Usagi Serenity Chiba, or Chibi-Usa for short." She smiled and curtsied, then turned to Mamoru and Usagi. "Mom and Dad sent me here, they said to help you and to have Puu brief you on some…how can I say it…minor changes that occurred back home." Chibi-Usa said. Nodding, they entered the house.  
  


Inside Chibi-Usa found herself being the focal point of attention of Trunks, Gohan, and Goten who looked at her wide-eyed, while everybody else looked for a place to sit. Giggling, Chibi-Usa moved to where they stood.  
  


"You know Uncle Trunks, you once said that if I made faces a lot to people, that my eyes would stay in that position, so I guess yours will get stuck like that too, right?" She giggled making Trunks blush. "Umm…Uncle Gohan, do you think is healthy for uncle Goten to have his eyes that wide?" She asked smiling while Goten kept staring and Gohan chuckled in amusement.  
  


"How can it be possible for you to be here?" Gohan asked her.  
  


"Easy, Puu brought me here, she's the senshi of time, so here I am." She smiled noticing that she had all their attention.  
  


"Ok Chibi-Usa, you can start answering our questions." Mamoru sat next to Usagi.   
  


"Yeah like, what changed?" Makoto asked.  
  


"And why are you so big?!" Hotaru asked looking at how her friend had changed so drastically over just two years.  
  


"Or what happened with Sailor Chibi-Moon? Why is it Sailor Earth now?" Rei asked frowning.  
  


"That I can not tell you, but what I can say is that absolutely everything changed from what you knew about Crystal Tokyo." Chibi-Usa took a deep breath.  
  


"WHAT?!?!" All the senshi yelled at once turning to see Setsuna.  
  


"Well," Setsuna stood up "After you came here, the Time Gates became obscure, even for me. However, yesterday that I was taking a look, the doors opened again revealing this-" She signaled at the sixteen year old Chibi-Usa who nodded. "It seems that after being here, knowing of your past and with the help of the Saiyans, Crystal Tokyo not only preserved peace on the planets of the solar system, but it started a second Silver Millennium. The alliance extended itself out of the solar system with its first ally being the Nameks." Setsuna nodded to Piccolo. After that, many other planets followed, forming the Silver Empire." Setsuna finished. All the occupants looked perplexed trying to digest what the senshi of time had just revealed.  
  


"Ok, but what does that has to do with the Wiseman being here? I thought we had gotten rid of him a long time ago." Usagi asked confused.   
  


Looking at her, Setsuna shook her head. "The Wiseman that you killed was the Wiseman of your future." She said making the senshis raise their eyebrows. Taking a deep breath she started to explain. "Ok, think of it as the Wiseman of an alternative future, from the Crystal Tokyo you knew, ok? Ok. Now, since that future no longer exists, the Wiseman from this future still exist. However, when the Black Moon family appeared on this new Crystal Tokyo, they found themselves with a warrior race instead of the pacifist planet they tried to invade the first time. It seems that Vegeta and Goku influenced the future giving it a total new face. They convinced you two to build an army to protect the peace of the empire, making you more prepared to the arrival of the Black Moon family. After seeing that they had no chance on winning, Diamond and Sapphire started negotiating for peace, getting rid of the Wiseman's bad influence, they too became part of the alliance." Setsuna said.  
  


"Ok…but that doesn't explains why Wiseman is here." Makoto stressed.  
  


"Well, after Diamond joined the alliance, Wiseman took those who were still looking for revenge on the White Moon and traveled to the past to prevent you-" Setsuna pointed at Mamoru and Usagi "-of getting married. It seems that he wanted to separate the families so the new Empire would never happen." She said. "He wanted to stop Vegeta and Goku of making the army that stopped him the first time, but with the appearance of the generals so soon, Wiseman and the Black Moon family doesn't have a chance." She smiled.  
  


"So soon? Weren't we supposed to appear jet." Jadeite asked confused.   
  


Shaking her head Setsuna looked at him. "No. In the new future, Mamoru died fighting Maya, who came to have revenge on Vegeta for killing Frieza." She stated.  
  


"Well, that happened already." Trunks said.  
  


"Yes, but it wasn't supposed to happen for another fifty years. However, with Wiseman helping her, it happened a lot sooner." She said.  
  


"Another fifty years? But, that would make them seventy years old." Bulma frowned.  
  


"Oh but they still look not a day pass twenty five." Chibi-Usa giggled.  
  


Chichi frowned at this. "But then, how can that be? How old were they before they have you?" She asked. At this Vegeta and Goku looked at them accusingly.   
  


"Umm…lets see…they probably were about nine hundred years." She shrugged. "Give or take."   
  


"Wouldn't that be a little too old?" Goten asked skeptically.   
  


Again Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Mom told me that her, daddy and the senshi's life is prolongated by the Silver Crystal's power. And that they wished that Shenlong would make you age just like them." She explained.  
  


"Now, going back to the original topic, with the generals and your help building the army, the Black Moon family had a chance of slim to none of winning which made the Wiseman to comeback, however, since he couldn't win against you, he has gone farther back on time to the past where the Doom Phantom created the first Wiseman in hopes to convine their power to attack you now that you haven't gotten your whole powers." Setsuna said sternly.  
  


Goku raised an eyebrow at this. "Her whole powers?" He inquired.   
  


"Yes." She nodded. "The day she becomes Neo Queen Serenity." She finished. "Now, we have to prepare to go back and stop the Wise man of the future of reaching his past self." Pluto stood up followed by the others. "I'll be back in two hours, that'll give you time to get whatever you think necessary for the trip." She said before disappearing.  
  


"Ok, I think we should first go to CC to pick up some equipment we'll need." Bulma walked to the jet, Chichi behind her.  
  


"We? And where do you think you're going onna?" Vegeta got a hold on her arm.   
  


"I'm gonna go with you Vegeta. The future of my children is in danger, and you expect me to just wait here while Kami-knows-what happens to you? Well mister I've got news for you, that is not gonna happen." Bulma said while pocking him in the chest with her finger. Shaking his head Vegeta saw Goku having the same argument with his wife, and it seemed that he was loosing miserably. Goku and Vegeta prepared themselves to have a big argument with their wives when Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa approached them from behind.   
  


"We should start preparing." Mamoru looked at his father.  
  


"That was exactly what I was saying. We have to prepare for the trip." Bulma said crossing her arms.  
  


"Umm…Ms. Bulma?" Minako said coming from behind. "I wanted to ask you if you could keep an eye on Artimist while I'm gone." She asked hopefully, she didn't want him staying by himself.  
  


"What? You're not going to take us?" Chichi frowned.  
  


"Well, you see, the time key can only take so many, and it's risky to take everybody with us." Usagi said regretfully, but at the same time glad that they wouldn't put her mother or Bulma in danger.  
  


Taking a deep breath, Bulma's shoulders dropped; while she bent down to pick up Artemist while Usagi gave Luna to Chichi.  
  


"Fine, but promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Bulma said watching them all. Receiving nods from everybody, she and Chichi turned to aboard the jet.  
  


"Well, I'm going to Corinth to ask him for senzu beans." Goku said but then stopped. "Say, Mamoru why don't you come with me to Corinth's. I've still got to talk to you." Goku said seriously, giving Mamoru a 'look' and then walking to the edge of Kami's Lookout.   
  


Shrugging Mamoru walked behind him, not before stopping the generals that were walking after him.  
  


"But-" Jadeite started.  
  


"I think they want to talk alone." Kunzite said taking Zoisite's hand.  
  


"Oh it's one of those father to soon-to-be-dead boyfriend kinda talk." Nephrite smiled.  
  


Jadeite wisled. "Say, did anyone explained what couples do to Endy? You know, all about birds, bees and flowers?" He smirked.  
  


"JADEITE!!!!" All (even the senshi) yelled and laughed at the same time while Jadeite holded his stomach laughing.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Fire Dragon "Well that's it. Since I've only got so little reviews, I thought that you weren't in a hurry to have the final episode, so I decided to stretch it just a little bit more."  
  


Water Dragon –looking at angry readers- "Umm…I think you should start writing before we have a riot here."  
  


Fire Dragon "Nah, I want them to suffer" (laughs maniacally)   
  


Water Dragon "Well, you know what to do. Review and you'll have your last chap. Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. The final Showdown

Coming Back Home Ch 25 

Coming Back Home  
Ch 25  
  


_The Final Show down!  
_  


At last, the gang was again on Kami's Lookout waiting for Setsuna to come and take them to the past. Usagi had watched relived when Goku and Mamoru (who remained intact) had returned half an hour before, and it seemed that they were in good terms.  
  


*Well, at least he's still walking.* Usagi breathed.   
  


"What is taking that woman so long?" Vegeta paced up and down.  
  


"It doesn't matter how long I take, the past will always be there." Setsuna said while walking out of her portal.  
  


"Yes, but it can surely change everything." Michiru said looking back to Chibi-Usa.  
  


"That's right. That's why we should go now." Setsuna turned to see the senshis.   
  


"Before we go, we have to think on a strategy, 'cause on the last battle we totally sucked!" Gohan frowned at Goten's words. It was true though, the enemy seemed to grow stronger each time they met, and not only that, but those shields stopped them from making any significant damage.   
  


We have to plan something." Gohan said more to himself than to the rest.  
  


"We have to change our strategy." Vegeta said taking control of the situation.   
  


"What do you have in mind Vegeta?" Piccolo frowned.  
  


"Each time that we have fought them, the Triad always flees and appears behind the brats and the other two goons always come to us." Vegeta stated the obvious.  
  


"And…" Trunks urged him to continue.   
  


"They are fighting knowing our weakness." Vegeta said sternly.  
  


"Of course! The Triad fight against us that use magic while the magic users from their side fight against you." Ami exclaimed realizing what Vegeta was getting at.   
  


"Precisely. We have to find a way to make them fight against someone of their own method of fighting to make sure that we'll have a chance of beating them." Vegeta frowned.  
  


"But how can we make sure that we won't go against the wrong party?" Kunzite frowned.  
  


"We have to split into even groups." Everybody un-expectantly turned to see Goku. "Each group will have a Z fighter, one general or Outer and one senshi. That way we'll be balanced. A fighter, a magic user and the others can cover for them either fighting or with a shield." Goku explained.  
  


Gohan looked at his father, smiling he nodded. "It makes sense." Gohan approved.  
  


Vegeta let go of a grunt of approval and moved besides Mamoru and Trunks.   
  


"Good, then we should make the groups." Piccolo offered.  
  


Usagi looked at everybody, this would be a hard decision for all of them. Quickly, she looked at all of them, however after nobody had said anything for a while, she took a deep breath and began. "Ok. Ami, Trunks, Zoisite; you'll make the first group." Usagi said receiving a nod as response while the said group approached each other. "Rei, Jadeite, Gohan." Usagi pointed at each of them.  
  


"But-" Rei looked at Jadeite and Usagi.  
  


"But nothing." Usagi said sternly. "The groups have to be balanced. And I know Jadeite will not let anything happen to you." She said not leaving room to any argument, and receiving a thankful nod from Jadeite. "Now, Minako, go with Goten and Kunzite." Usagi moved down the line. "Makoto, you Nephrite and Piccolo will be a perfect combination." She nodded. "Haruka" She turned. "It's better if you go with Mamo-chan and Vegeta." Haruka nodded and moved to stand next to her now partners. "Daddy, I think that would only leave you, Michiru and I." She finished.  
  


"Umm…what about me?" Hotaru asked.  
  


"And me?" Chibi-Usa stood next to her friend.  
  


"You're coming with me Chibi-Usa." Usagi said.  
  


"I'll take care of firefly, koneko." Haruka said putting a hand over Hotaru's shoulder.  
  


"Ok. Now that we're ready, we should go." Setsuna said opening a new portal. "I'll take you as close as I can, but then you're on your own." She said regretfully.   
  


"What, you're not coming?" Nephrite asked confused.  
  


"No." She shook her head. "Being the senshi of time gives you many restrictions. I can't help you on this. Sorry." She said, bowing her head.  
  


"It's ok Setsuna. We know that you can't intervene on this." Michiru smiled sadly at her friend.  
  


"Ok, lets get going." Vegeta ordered. With a not, Setsuna tapped her staff on the floor. Immediately a black portal appeared in front of them. Without a second thought Vegeta entered, being followed by all the others. With a last glance back, Setsuna entered and closed the portal behind her.  
  


~*~*~*~  
  


The senshi and the Z warriors stepped into a deserted area. Black clouds hovered over them, giving the desolated place a creepy look to it.  
  


"This is the planet Nemesis, where the Doom Phantom created the first Wiseman. If my calculations are correct, the old Wiseman is already here, and he's waiting to contact the new Wiseman. Now, you'll have to find where the Doom Phantom will summon his new creation and destroy it before the old Wiseman gets to him." Setsuna said seriously. "Everything; the past, the present, and the future count on you being there before they can fuse their powers." Setsuna said before disappearing into the portal.  
  


"Well, talk about pressure." Goten murmured darkly under his breath.  
  


"Ok, this is it you guys." Gohan looked at the barren territory surrounding them.  
  


"Yup, lets go kick some bad guy's but." Makoto smiled.  
  


"Now, be careful. Lets split now, that way we can cover more territory." Goku signaled. "And if you find something, power up so we can feel it." Goku said before everybody left their separate ways. Each group finding one of the Triad on the way.  
  


~~*~~   
  


"C'mon, you can do better than that!!!" Makoto taunted.  
  


"Oh, I'll show you what I can do!" Gis yelled while throwing her a Ki blast. However, what he didn't expect was for it to bounce off a shield that protected her.  
  


"Why thank you Nephrite." Makoto said while blushing.   
  


"My pleasure, princess." Nephrite smiled back at her.   
  


Using this as a distraction, Piccolo aimed at Gis. "Masenko!!!" The blast hit it's target making Gis fall to the ground with a loud thud.  
  


~~*~~  
  


"Urg!!!" Gen stood up with wobbly legs from the crated that he had made. "You're gonna pay for that, brat." He looked murderously at Trunks.   
  


"Is that right?" Trunks joked while preparing his attack. "Burning Attack!!!" (FD: sorry, I can't remember what's Trunks special attack.)  
  


The Ki blast approached Gen just to be deflected by an invisible barrier. "Hahahaha, did you think that your pathetic attack would hurt me?" Gen laughed.  
  


"No, but this will. Frozen Needles!" Ami threw her attack while Zoisite attacked from the opposite side. Swirling several times, Zoisite's attack nullified the shield, letting Ami's run easily thru, hitting it's target, making Gen cry out.  
  


~~*~~  
  


"Ahhhh!!!" Kan doubled in pain, falling down to the ground under him.   
  


"Nice." Rei looked approvingly at Jadeite.   
  


"I do try my best." Jadeite said with false modesty.  
  


"Yeah, I bet." Rei smirked, tuning to see Kan again. "Gohan, don't you think it would be better if we finish this? I want to hurry and see what the others are doing."  
  


"Ok, lets tie him up so they can surrender later." Jadeite looked down at Kan.  
  


Nodding, Gohan moved to the bloodied body of Kan.  
  


"No! I will not end like this!" Kan yelled trying to pull all the energy that he had left into one last blast.  
  


"Gohan, Look out!!!" Rei stared wide-eyed as everything slowed down. In less than a second, Gohan turned around, his eyes boring holes into Kan while powering up to his maximum. With one agile move, Gohan threw his Ki blast swallowing Kan's weaker one. Again, everything came back to normal, Rei's eyes adjusted after the bright light just to find dust where Kan had been.   
  


"Well, so much for the surrendering idea." Gohan looked down at the pile of dust while Jadeite moved next to Rei.  
  


"You ok? We should go now." Jadeite murmured putting his hand on her shoulder. With a nod, all three lifted up in the air and started looking for the others.  
  


~~*~~  
  


"Something feels wrong here" Kunzite whispered to his other two companions, who were behind him.  
  


"Yeah, like this whole place." Goten hissed guarding Minako's back.  
  


"We should be looking for the bad guys." Minako said while looking around her. They stood in the middle of a great canyon, while the only exit stood several miles away. Great walls of pure rock extended up, it seemed to her that almost reached the sky.  
  


"You're not going anywhere." A voice laughed from behind them.  
  


"You're not getting out of here alive." Another hissed from in front of them.  
  


"I think that we have company." Goten looked behind him while Onyx came into view.  
  


"My, my, look Onyx what the cat dragged in." Amethyst appeared just in front of Goten.  
  


"This is no good." Kunzite took out his sword preparing for the attack.   
  


"Well, you should feel honored to die by the hands of the Black Moon family." Onyx's eyes narrowed before lashing against Kunzite.  
  


"Venus Love and Beauty Chain!!!" Quickly Minako, now Sailor Venus, stopped Onyx before he could do anything to Kunzite; however a blast was heard from behind them.  
  


"C'mon pretty boy, I'm waiting to see what you can do." Amethyst taunted Goten who was kneeling on one knee before her, wiping some blood from his face. With a quick move, Goten started to throw punches and kicks at her, however she dismissed them like they were nothing. Taking some space, Goten prepared his blast.  
  


"Goten wait!!!" Minako yelled but was too late. Immediately after he had sent his attack, Amethyst had taken up her shield, reflecting Goten's attack sending it straight to Kunzite.  
  


"Kunzite look out!" Goten watched as the blast came closer and closer to Kunzite who was too involved attacking Onyx to pay attention to the attack coming his way.  
  


Minako closed her eyes while she waited to hear Kunzite's scream, however it never came. Opening her eyes again, she could see an ice shield surrounding Kunzite preventing him from being hit. Looking back at Goten she saw Trunks helping him with Amethyst while Zoisite landed next to her.  
  


"Ami, Trunks, Zoisite you came!" Minako yelled looking at Ami still holding the shield.  
  


"Sure, we didn't want to miss part of the fun." Trunks said smirking at her.  
  


"One or twenty, it doesn't matter, you're all weaklings." Onyx sneered.  
  


"Lets show them what the Black Moon family can do." Amethyst said while holding a large Ki blast.  
  


"I think not. Mars Flame Sniper!!!" A fire arrow inserted on Amethyst's arm, making her drop the blast.  
  


"What, are we late for the party?" Jadeite appeared next to Kunzite.  
  


"Nah, you're never late for anything." Kunzite joked.  
  


"Of course, I'm the life of the party." Jadeite smirked while deflecting one of Onyx attacks.  
  


"Grrr…I'm gonna kill all of you brats!" Amethyst hissed while holding her arm.  
  


"Not if I can help it. Jupiter Wide Pressure!!!" Millions of bolts of lighting hit Onyx and Amethyst making them cry out in pain.  
  


"Well, about time you appeared." Rei mocked frowned at Makoto, Piccolo and Nephrite.  
  


"Lets just say that there was a big boom that we hadn't planned." Piccolo grunted while looking at Amethyst and Onyx.  
  


"So, you guys ready to give up?" Minako turned to the enemy.  
  


"Never. I'll rather die." Onyx spat with venom.  
  


"Well, that we can fix." Gohan, Goten and Trunk looked at the rest.  
  


"Venus Love me Chain!!!" Minako trapped them with her heart chain.  
  


Taking their positions, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite formed a circle around the rest, making a shield while the rest gathered energy.  
  


"Ready you guys? Now!" Piccolo yelled letting his own blast go.  
  


Several blast hit Onyx and Amethyst at the same time, leaving no way for them to survive. After the smoke cleared, Venus' Love me Chain fell fully to the floor.  
  


"Well, that takes care of them. Now, lets go find dad and the rest." Goten said dusting his hands. Nodding, all the others followed him out of the canyon looking for the others.  
  
  


~~~ Meanwhile~~  
  


"Ha, you don't feel so confident when you don't have your goons at your side or another poor idiot from where to suck energy, do you now Maya?" Vegeta smirked looking smug.  
  


"Don't worry shorty, I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Maya narrowed her eyes while concentrating. Before her, appeared several replicas. Jumping everywhere they lost the real Maya.  
  


"Damn it! Which one of those is her?!?" Haruka looked wildly around trying to pinpoint her.  
  


"I-I don't know." Hotaru gripped tightly her glaive.  
  


"Hahaha, don't even try to find me, you'll never be able to do it." All the replicas said at once.  
  


"Hmph, we'll see about that." Vegeta inspected his surroundings.  
  


Looking at all the replicas appearing and disappearing around him, Mamoru couldn't tell the difference of the real one with the illusions. Taking a calming breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated with the power levels in the room. Not even taking care of the Ki of his friends and father, Mamoru found a small Ki coming from behind one of the large rocks. "There." He signaled making a large Ki blast and blowing up the boulder leaving just Maya's coughing form.   
  


"Damn!" Maya narrowed her eyes before jumping away, dodging Haruka's attack before it could do any damage.  
  


Disappearing from sight, Maya suddenly appeared behind Hotaru, taking her neck with one hand while the other held a knife against the girl's neck. "Now, let me pass thru or I'll cut this little girl's neck." Maya hissed pressing the knife harder to prove her point.  
  


"Oh, no you won't!" Haruka said, but before she could do anything Hotaru raised her glaive and swung it over her head hitting Maya on the face, leaving a large slash on one side of her cheek.   
  


"Ahhh!!! Look at what you done brat!!!" Maya touched her cheek looking at her fingers covered in blood. "You're gonna pay for that!" She screamed before jumping against Hotaru.  
  


"Silence Wall!" Hotaru put up her shield preventing Maya from hurting her. While Maya paced in front of Hotaru's shield, the others approached from behind. Silently they called their powers.  
  


"Hey, Maya!" Vegeta called.  
  


"What?!" Maya turned just to see Haruka, Mamoru and Vegeta with their attack ready, leaving her with no where to go. Her eyes widened like deer caught on head lights.  
  


"Say hello to Frieza for me in hell would ya." Was the last thing that Vegeta said before letting his blast go, followed by Haruka's and Mamoru's erasing her from the face of the earth.  
  


~~At the other side of the place, on a large structure.~~  
  


"So…do we go this way?" Usagi pointed to one hallway.  
  


"I guess so." Chibi-Usa moved to her grandfather's side. "But we have to be careful, we don't know which Wiseman we're gonna find first." She finished.  
  


"But we have to get them by surprise, that way, we can defeat them easily." Michiru whispered.  
  


"Umm…I don't think we're gonna have such luck." Goku said pointing to a door. The girls turned to see what he was looking, there at the end of the hallway lay a large room from where came a strange, purple lights pouring thru the almost closed doors.  
  


"Well, that takes care of looking for them." Usagi breathed.  
  


"You guys ready?" Goku asked them before taking a step towards the doors.  
  


"Yes." All of them moved getting closer to the room. Inside, a large black crystal floated on the middle of the room, strange symbols on the walls. Goku, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Michiru could feel the dark energy coming from it as well as from the end of the room.   
  


"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sailor brats." Two shadows appeared from behind the crystal.  
  


"Damn! We're already late." Chibi-Usa exclaimed with venom.  
  


"Hahaha, did you really think that you could have stopped the great Doom Phantom?" The one on the right laughed.  
  


"You will never defeat me. I'll make you pay for what you did to me in the future!" The one on the left sneered.   
  


"Don't be so sure about that, I've defeated you once, and I can do it again." Usagi narrowed her eyes.  
  


"What the hell are you talking about? You have never defeated me!!!" The one in the right spat at her.  
  


Smirking Goku took a step closer to him, making him back away. "Oh that's right, he doesn't know what you did." He turned smiling to his daughter. "Say, why don't we show him what this little family can do?"  
  


"With pleasure." Both Chibi-Usa and Usagi said at the same time.  
  


"No!! you will not succeed!!!" The one on the left yelled while sending a blast of dark energy at Usagi.  
  


"Neptune Deep Submerge!!!" Neptune deflected the blast, however, some of it came thru the wall of water, hitting Usagi on the gut.  
  


"Ugh." Usagi landed with a loud thud, making a small dent on the wall behind her.  
  


"Usagi!!! No! You're gonna pay for that!" Goku prepared his larger attack locking his aim to the Wiseman on the right. "KA- ME- HA- MEHA!!!" The most powerful of his attack flew to his destined target. Making contact with Wiseman, Goku's Kameha meha exploded blowing him up into million pieces. The only remaining was the large cloak that floated to the ground limply. The other Wiseman looked the cloak with disinterest while throwing another blast at Sailor Neptune.  
  


"Well, now it's just you and us." Goku turned to see him.  
  


"I don't think so." The Wiseman signaled to the cloak making everybody turn to see it. From the dust, the cloak started to fill again. Goku and the senshi watched wide-eyed as the other Wiseman formed again without a scratch on him.  
  


"Hahahaha, you see, you can't defeat us Mwahahahaha!!" The old Wiseman laughed while sending another attack. "You will never be able to get rid of us." He said while looking at the beaten senshi.  
  


Meanwhile, Goku tried unsuccessfully to shoot the new Wiseman. Every time that he hit him, a new one just appeared, and this was wearing him down quickly.   
  


"Damn, we have to do something before we're too tired to fight!" Goku yelled while dodging Wiseman's crystals.  
  


"But, what? They just keep coming back!" Usagi jumped just in time to miss a pair of razor sharp crystals.   
  


"We have to find their source of power." Michiru said while sending a blast of her own.  
  


Looking around, Chibi-Usa and Usagi's eyes stopped at the same time on the large dark crystal that was still floating in the middle of the room. Looking at each other they nodded. Goku understood the signal and moved against both Wiseman to distract them while with a swift move, Michiru stood in front of them making a water shield to protect them. With all the coasts clear, Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth aimed.  
  


"Moon Therapy Kiss!!!"  
  


"Heaven and Earth Shatter!!!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth yelled at the same time shattering the crystal into a million pieces.  
  


"No!!! What have you done?!?!" Both Wiseman stood looking agape as the dark crystal blew up. "You will die for daring to defy the Doom Phantom!!!" They yelled letting a large amount of dark energy fly towards them, trapping them on a net. "You'll feel the wrath of the darkness!" Taking aim, the old Wiseman prepared new sharp crystals while the other held them in place. Just then, somebody came barging in, throwing the doors open.  
  


"Mars Flaming Volcano!!!" Mars sent her new Ki attack, destroying the crystals before they could make contact with Usagi and the others.  
  


"About time you came!" Usagi sighed in relief to see all the others coming thru the door. In an instant, Nephrite and Kunzite had cut open the net with their swords, letting them get out.  
  


"Well, I had to come and save you butt." Rei smiled.  
  


"And your knight in shining armor always comes in the last second to save the princess in distress." Mamoru smirked while eyeing both Wiseman.  
  


"God, how cliché. Can we hurry up and finish this?" Piccolo grunted looking at his surroundings.  
  


"My pleasure." Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa turned to see the Wiseman. Dividing into two groups, the senshi and the Z fighters covered one Wiseman or the other. Using their powers, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Makoto formed a large Ki blast sending it to the new Wiseman, disintegrating it to dust while making a large hole in the roof in the process.  
  


"Yes!" Makoto cried in triumph while heavily heaving for air.  
  


"No, it's not done yet." Goku narrowed his eyes while the rest saw how the new Wiseman reformed himself.  
  


"But I thought we had stopped that when we broke the crystal!" Usagi exclaimed while dodging a new blast.  
  


"Hahaha, and you thought that would stop us? Nothing can stop us now!" The old Wiseman laughed, sending a new wave trapping Piccolo, Trunks, Minako and Gohan in it.  
  


"No! we have to do something!" Michiru said while looking at Haruka's form lying on the floor where she fell when covering Hotaru from an attack.  
  


"Ami! Do you think you can find anything on this guys?" Rei asked throwing an attack that the old Wiseman easily dodged.  
  


"I'm working on it." Ami's fingers flew over her Mercury's computer key pad. "There! You have to kill both of them at the same time to be able to stop them from regenerating!" She exclaimed.  
  


"Grrr…you'll never make it. You will never get rid of us!" The old Wiseman shouted while sending another web trapping Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Goten.  
  


"You can't stop the great power of the Doom Phantom!" The new Wiseman too sent a web getting Ami, the generals, and Rei.  
  


"We have to do something!" Mamoru yelled trying unsuccessfully to break the net where Haruka was, but failed. Jumping away, he was able to miss a net directed at him.   
  


"They're too powerful for our Ki blasts." Goku said.  
  


"No, we have to stop him with magic." Usagi stood facing the two Wiseman. Calmly, she looked at Chibi-Usa. "I hope your mother taught you how to use the crystal." She said while looking away.  
  


"No! Usagi, you can't use the crystal! It will kill you!" Rei yelled frantically from her place.  
  


"Sorry you guys, but there is no other way." She said while taking a step forward.  
  


"What? What's going on?" Vegeta yelled in frustration.  
  


"No Usagi, it's too dangerous!" Mamoru tried to stop her.  
  


"But I have to do it." She smiled at him. "I promise you, I'll be fine." She said while touching his face with her fingers. Giving a resigned sigh, he nodded.  
  


"Be careful." He watched as his daughter and his future wife moved towards the two Wiseman.  
  


"Why didn't you want her using the crystal?" Goku frowned.  
  


"It's too risky, if something goes wrong, they can die for using it." Mamoru said seriously.  
  


"Then why did you let her do it?" Vegeta asked frowning.  
  


"As she said, it's the only way." Mamoru looked at the two.  
  


~~  
  


"Why, the two sailor brats have come to play." One of the Wiseman sneered.  
  


"No, we have come to finish you off for once and for all." Usagi said before closing her eyes and concentrating on the Silver Crystal, followed closely by Chibi-Usa.  
  


"Ha, and you think you can beat us with your little magic? I'll show you magic!" The old Wiseman produced his crystal ball and called the powers of the Doom Phantom while both, Usagi and Chibi-Usa's clothes melted and transformed into their gowns.   
  


"Puny little moon brat, you'll pay for your interfere with my plans!" He roared before filling the room with dark energy.  
  


"You will not harm any of my friends or my loved ones. Your days in this earth are over Wiseman! I defeated you once, and I'll defeat you once again! In the name of the Moon I will!!" Usagi yelled drawing power for the crystal.  
  


"I will not let you corrupt this time. I will fight here in the past for those in the future. I am Sailor Earth I fight to right your wrongs! We will triumph over evil. And in the name of the Silver Empire, we'll defeat you!" Sailor Earth said while holding her crystal over her head.  
  


"We'll see just who defeats who!" both Wiseman shouted while sending their blasts towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth.  
  


"Urg, c'mon Chibi-Usa!" Usagi encouraged her daughter, however, the blast colliding had taken a toll on her since she had to take extra energy to make a shield to cover them so the blast wouldn't affect the senshi or the Z fighters would get blown away.  
  


"Give it up Sailor Moon, there is no way that you can win!" The new Wiseman laughed while putting more energy into the blast.  
  


Mamoru narrowed his eyes, Usagi and Chibi-Usa where in a disadvantage against both Wiseman. Turning to see the others, he noticed the senshi looking at Usagi with worried expressions. Rei locked her eyes with him and then turned to see the other senshis.  
  


"C'mon you guys, we have to help Usagi!" Rei yelled trying again to get out of the net that imprisoned her.  
  


"But how?" Minako asked.  
  


"Lets combine our powers and send it to them!" Ami shouted while watching Chibi-Usa fall to one knee.   
  


"All right, lets do it!" Makoto said powering up.  
  


~~  
  


Usagi could feel the power of her friends filling her, giving her more strength. Again, the blast turned to swallow the Wiseman's but just to return against her twice as strong.   
  


Mamoru watched as Usagi and Chibi-Usa did the best they could against the blast. With a determinate face, he moved to stand next to Usagi. Putting his hand over her shoulder, Mamoru began feeding her with his power as well. Besides him, Goku did the same with Chibi-Usa. Instantly, their blast took strength again being held just by a couple of meters from the Wiseman.  
  


"You'll tire up sooner or later." The Old Wiseman scowled.  
  


"Just… a little …bit…more." Usagi said while beads of sweat ran down her face.  
  


"You will never make it!" The new Wiseman laughed while the blast lowered a few inches against Usagi.  
  


"No! we have to win, for everybody. I can not give up. I will not give up. Everyone I love is here, I will not let them down!" Usagi pushed herself to her limits.  
  


"Ha, what a puny little girl you are." The old Wiseman chuckled.  
  


"You and your weak friends will not win." The new Wiseman chuckled too.  
  


"Weak? Who are you calling weak?" Vegeta sneered, moving to Usagi he too put a hand over her other shoulder. "I'll show you how weak I am." He said while powering up at his maximum and giving all his power to Usagi followed by Goku who powered at SSJ 3.  
  


This time, the blast flared to life, a mixture of gold and silver shoot up against the dark force that attacked them.   
  


"What?!?! No, this can't be. You can't defeat me! I am the Doom Phantom, I'm indestructible!!!" The new Wiseman yelled while disintegrating.  
  


"This is not possible. I can not end like thiiiissssss!!!!!" The old Wiseman shouted before turning into dust. The two crystal balls fell to the ground before breaking in half and explode, leaving nothing left of the two Wiseman.  
  


Usagi and Chibi-Usa fell to the ground heaving. Quickly Mamoru held her, putting her head on his lap.  
  


"You did good Chibi-Usa." Usagi turned her head to see where she lay on the floor.  
  


"Of course, I learned from the best." Chibi-Usa said before groaning.   
  


"Did we make it?" Usagi asked, looking at Mamoru.  
  


"Yes," He smiled "We won." He said before lowering his head and kissing her.  
  


"Awe, isn't that romantic?" Michiru said smiling and taking Haruka's hand on hers since the net had disappeared once the Wiseman died.  
  


"Yup, sure it is." Makoto winked at Usagi who blushed.  
  


"Well, we saved the Earth from utter destruction once again." Rei smiled.  
  


"Yes, at last we're gonna have some peace and quiet." Goten said while stretching.  
  


"Yeah, we can rest now." Kunzite nodded.  
  


"Thank you, all of you." Usagi said while standing up, looking at everybody, then, turning to Vegeta. "And thank you, we couldn't have done it without you." She smiled bowing.  
  


"Of course you needed my help." Vegeta grunted arrogantly, smirking the whole way.  
  


"Yay, you're my hero grandpa Vegeta!" Chibi-Usa cheered while jumping and giving him a hug.  
  


"What the- Get off me kid." Vegeta sneered while looking down at her.  
  


"Why, you are so silly grandpa." Chibi-Usa giggled making Vegeta turn several shades of red. Nobody knew if it was of embarrassment or of anger, whoever, none dared say anything in fear of being blown to another dimension by the Saiyan prince.  
  


"What no hug for me?" Goku mock pouted.   
  


"Sure, you're my hero too." Chibi-Usa hugged him giving him a peck in the cheek.  
  


"Well, we should be going now. I'm sure Chichi is worried sick." Goku smiled looking at everybody. Nodding, everybody started to walk back to the entrance.  
  


"I'm glad everybody made it back." Setsuna bowed to Usagi and Mamoru.  
  


"Glad to be back." Usagi smiled.  
  


"Ready to return?" She looked at everybody.  
  


"And you even have to ask?" Hotaru looked warily at Sailor Pluto.  
  


"C'mon little one, lets go home." Setsuna smiled while a portal opened behind her.  
  


"Hey, cool trick, now you don't have to tap your staff on the ground, huh Setsuna?" Minako joked.  
  


"Yeah, I finally got it fixed." Setsuna let out a chuckle. "I even got a remote control." She winked.  
  


With that everybody walked inside, ready to take a long vacation.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Are you sure you can't let her stay just a little bit more?" Chichi asked Setsuna, looking down at her granddaughter.  
  


"Sorry, but I have to take her back to her parents." Setsuna smiled.  
  


"But just a little bit longer." Bulma said hugging Chibi-Usa.  
  


Shaking her head, Setsuna smiled. "Sorry, but she has to return to her studies." She said knowing that Chichi would have to accept.  
  


"Well, if it is to continue her studies, I think it's ok." Chichi said regretfully. Frowning, she turned to see the others. "Say, weren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked her daughter.  
  


"I…I…umm…Summer Break?" Usagi smiled nervously looking at her mother.  
  


"Oh, ok." Chichi smiled turning again to her granddaughter. "I'm gonna miss you pumpkin." She said while hugging the air out of Chibi-Usa.  
  


"I'm gonna miss you too." Chibi-Usa said while hugging her back before hugging Bulma who was drying some tears with a cloth. Moving along, Chibi-Usa turned to Goten, Gohan and Trunks. "And I'm gonna miss all of you." She said giving them each a hug.  
  


"I'm sure you will." Goten smirked.  
  


"Looking forward to seeing you again." Trunks said while patting her head.  
  


"I hope to see you again." Gohan hugged her. "And I hope to have a child just like you." He smiled.  
  


"Oh, don't worry about that, you're gonna love Pan." Chibi-Usa winked before jumping to hug Goku, leaving Gohan blinking several times in confusion.  
  


"Good bye grandpa Goku." Chibi-Usa hugged him as hard as she could.  
  


"Bye, take care and remember us." Goku hugged her back.  
  


"Of course I will." She said letting him go. Moving slowly, She made her way to where Piccolo was leaning on a wall.  
  


"Umm…Bye uncle Piclo." She said before giving him a light peck on the cheek at light speed, before running away, leaving the green alien turning several shades of purple.  
  


"So…" Chibi-Usa neared Vegeta who eyed her warily.  
  


"I'm not gonna get out of this one without one of your mushy good byes am I?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  


"Nope." She said before jumping and hugging him much like the way she had done with Goku. "Good bye grandpa Vegeta." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  


"Ok, you done? Now scram brat." He snapped half heartedly. In reality, he had gotten to like the little brat in the short time that she had been there. She had showed him that she could fight like a true Saiyan making him proud.  
  


Walking to where the others, Chibi-Usa found herself being surrounded by the senshis on a large group hug. While the generals just smiled and gave her a brief salute, giving a small shake on her head, Chibi-Usa gave a hug to each of them. Lastly, she turned to hug Usagi and Mamoru.  
  


"I'm gonna miss you spore." Usagi hugged her. "Remember not to give your parents any headaches." She smiled ruffling her hair.  
  


"Hey!" Chibi-Usa smiled.  
  


"Now, take care of yourself." Mamoru hugged her.  
  


"Sure will." She said before turning to stand next to Setsuna.   
  


"Bye!" Everybody waved their good byes.  
  


"Bye, see you all in another fifty years!" Chibi-Usa yelled from inside the portal before it closed.  
  


And with that, everything went back to normal…or as normal as the DBZ and SM world could be.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  
  
  


Fire Dragon "Well, just one more and I'm done with. Well, now that I think of it, this ending kinda sucked."  
  


Water Dragon "Yeah, I think so too."  
  


Fire Dragon: "Hey! You didn't have to agree with me, but anyway I'm almost finished, only the epilog and then I'm done."  
  


Water Dragon "About time, I was starting to think that this story would go on forever."  
  


Fire Dragon -.-;;; "Yeah, me too. But please read the epilog and tell me how do you like it, and if you want give me ideas for another ending and I can rewrite it to your liking."  
  


Water Dragon "So, you have resorted to begging? Isn't your muse enough?"  
  


Fire Dragon "What? Lucifer is already too exhausted. He's already helping me with another three stories, plus the one that I already posted on my website."  
  


Water Dragon "Oh, well, it's your own fault for writing four stories at once!"  
  


Fire Dragon "Nah. So, anyway remember to review!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Ch 25 
Epilogue >> 


	26. Epilogue

  
  


  
Coming Back Home  
Ch 26  
  
Epilogue  
  


After another three weeks, Setsuna came back to tell the senshis and the generals that it was time for them to come back to their own dimension, and of course, she too had to take Mamoru and Usagi back with them. So everybody had got together on CC.  
  


"Don't worry mom, I'll be back on Spring break." Usagi hugged Chichi once again before moving to her father.  
  


"Remember to keep sparring." Goku smiled hugging her.  
  


"You bet I will." Usagi smiled.  
  


"We will make sure she does." Rei appeared behind her.  
  


"Yup, we're gonna drill her everyday." Makoto snickered seeing Usagi's face fall.  
  


"Oh c'mon you guys!" Usagi whined, looking at Gohan.   
  


"Take care little sis." Gohan smiled warmly.  
  


"Will do, and anyway, I have the bunny you gave me to guard me." Usagi said signaling her small bag. With that she hugged Gohan.  
  


"Well, Goten, I'll see you on spring break. Be good, 'cause I know Minako is really jealous." Usagi winked at her brother.  
  


"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be good." Goten smiled hugging her.  
  


After she had said good bye to her parents, Usagi saw how her friends hugged them and turned to see Mamoru with his family.  
  


"Usagi," Bulma smiled. "You ready to go back?" She asked looking down at her soon to be daughter in law.   
  


"Yup." Usagi smiled while hugging her. "I'm gonna miss all of you. I can't wait for our next vacation to come back and visit you." Usagi looked at Bulma, with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  


"No sweat kid. We'll be waiting for you two." She smiled while hugging both Usagi and Mamoru.   
  


"We will be waiting too, mom." Mamoru hugged her.  
  


"I'll miss you too, Vegeta." Usagi smiled before hugging the startled man.  
  


"Hmph. Whatever." Vegeta grunted before smirking.  
  


"Hey Trunks, you ready?!" Mamoru yelled to his brother, who came out with several capsules on his hand.  
  


"Yup, all ready to go." He smirked before putting his arm over Ami's shoulder, making her blush.  
  


"Hey, how come he gets to go and I can't!!!" Goten frowned.  
  


"Because he already finished his studies and you haven't." Chichi got a hold on Goten's ear.  
  


"Ouch, ok, ok I get it!" Goten said.  
  


"Don't' worry Goten." Minako giggled "I'll be waiting for you." She said before winking.  
  


"Well it has been a pleasure to meet so many handsome guys." Bulma's mother, Ms. Brief smiled making Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadeite blush and Zoisite giggle before kissing Kunzite on the cheek.  
  


"Thank you for your kindness." Zoisite said hugging her.  
  


"Oh, don't worry honey. Any friends of Mamoru-chan are friends of mine." She said before going to her husband's side.  
  


"Well, you ready?" Setsuna said looking at a large metal door.  
  


"Yup, whenever you're ready." Mamoru said.  
  


"Ok, let's see…where did I leave those 'time traveling for dummies' and 'portals r us' books?" Setsuna looked on her subspace pocket. "Aha, here they are. Now let's do our permanent portal." Setsuna said while getting her staff ready. Several of the symbols incrusted on the door glowed the same red as her garnet on the top of the key staff, making a swirling motion before stabilizing into a mirror like; however, the other end seemed to be a park with a large building that looked like Rei's Shinto Shrine. All doubts were erased when in the background they saw Rei's grandpa and Yuuichiro harassing some girls. Rei only covered her face with her hands shaking her head murmuring something incoherent.   
  


"Let's get going. Great Kami, I'm gonna have a long talk with grandpa for this." Rei moved to the gate.  
  


"So…care to tell me who's that?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow.  
  


"Don't even get started with that." Rei said pulling him by the sleeve and going thru the door with him on tow.  
  


"Well, see ya on a few months." Makoto smiled at everybody before taking Nephrite's arms and going thru the door being followed by Zoisite and Kunzite.  
  


"Go Mako-chan!" Minako cheered. "Got to go now, take care." Minako kissed Goten on the cheek before waving and entering the door herself.  
  


"It has been a pleasure." Michiru and Hotaru bowed.  
  


"Yeah, nice meeting you all." Haruka smirked. Giving a short nod, she, Michiru and Hotaru entered the portal.  
  


"Well, it's your time to go." Setsuna said turning to see them.  
  


"Yeah, I guess so." Trunks hugged his mother and nodded to his father before walking thru the portal with Ami.  
  


"Bye you guys, take care and don't get yourself into trouble." Gohan waved.  
  


"Now, it's our turn Usako." Mamoru nudged Usagi. Nodding, Usagi turned to once again hug her family.   
  


"Bye. I'm gonna miss you all." Usagi said standing by the door.  
  


"Good bye." Mamoru smiled.  
  


"Next time we'll start planning the wedding." Usagi winked at her mother and Bulma before disappearing into the door, Mamoru on tow.  
  


"WHAT?!? WEDDING? WHAT WEDDING? Weren't they supposed to marry in another fifty years?" Goku and Vegeta yelled, missing completely Usagi's and Mamoru's departure.   
  


"But- but, my baby!" Goku blinked.  
  


"Oh shut up Kakarrot, and stop gawking at the door." Vegeta rolled his eyes before locking himself up on the gravity room.  
  


"C'mon Bulma, lets start looking at wedding dresses." Chichi entered the house with Bulma already chatting about how big the party would be, leaving Goku blinking to himself, alone outside.  
  
  
  


* * *

Fire Dragon "Well, there, all done."  
  


Water Dragon "Yeah, but I still think this ending sucks."   
  


Fire Dragon #.O "Ouch, that hurt. -.- But oh well."  
  


Water Dragon "I just hope poor Lucifer is still happy with you and doesn't decide just to leave you alone."  
  


Fire Dragon "Nah, I have him wrapped on my little finger ^-^"  
  


Water Dragon "More like you have him tied to the chair."   
  


Fire Dragon "Well, yeah that too. ^-^"  
  


Water Dragon "Anyway, please remember to review."  
  


Fire Dragon "And remember, no flames. Well, until next story Ja ne."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Fire Dragon "And now, the previews:  
  


Dragon Quest  
  


In a land, far, far away, a great peril looms over the land. According to the prophesy, twelve great warriors are destined to save the world. These twelve Dragon Warriors are the only hope to bring peace once again by restoring the Dragons to their rightful place. Now, the G-boys and the Sailor Senshis must fight to fulfill a prophesy they never heard of, and rescue this land.  
  


PG 13, X-over Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon.  
  
  


Warning: Shounen ai, violence, AU.  
  


Fire Dragon "and of course I will keep my trend Usagi/Mamoru."  
  


Status: already posted on FF.net  
  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
  


Gundam Academy  
  


PG 13, X-over DBZ/SM/GW  
  


Endymion, Trunks and Heero are sons of the proprietor of Capsule Corp. Vegeta, who is the arch enemy of Goku, a rich owner of a mining business. However, what happens when Goku's offspring's, Serenity, Usagi and Quatre find themselves in the same school as Vegeta's? And what would happen when Serenity falls in love with Endymion. Well, mix Romeo and Juliet and some West side Story and you got it.  
  


Plus, while discovering why their parents hate each other so much, some romantic parings will sprout (although not the ones you would think, mind you *evil laugh*) Just imagine Vegeta's and Goku's look when they discover that their sons are…well, you'll have to read to find out.  
  


Warning: mild language, violence, AU.  
  


Endymion/Serenity  


Usagi/Wufei  


Various  
  


Status: in progress, not posted jet.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Fallen Angel  
  


Again, a prophesy handed for many generations foretold that one day, a fallen angel would come to the world and change everything in it. That this creature would show the world new things and that all that was before it would soon be forgotten. The turn of Anaya, a dark angel, has come to make the journey that will tell if she is the one or not. In this journey she will come to find five young men that will help her find her destiny and maybe love.  
  


PG 13, Gundam Wing.  
  


Warning: mild language, violence, Shounen ai, AU, Supernatural/fantasy.  
  


01/02   


05/OC  


03/04  


06/09   


13/11  
  


Status: in progress, not posted jet.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


The Dark Side of the Moon  
  
  


Why is Vegeta having strange dreams about this girl? And why is she asking him to help her kill the senshi? Will he refuse after she offered him power, or will he pass the opportunity of having the power to kill Kakarrot?  
  


PG 13, Sailor Moon/ DBZ  
  


Warnings: mild language, violence. Action Adventure. Not much romance but some hints.  


Status: already posted on FF.net  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


  
  


Fire Dragon "Please vote which one would you like first ^_^ Me and Lucifer will be waiting for your feed back."  
  
  
  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Epilogue 


End file.
